Together We Stand, Divided We Fall
by Arika Ito
Summary: CROSSOVER: 1-4 For four years, the Digital Worlds have been peaceful. However as a new evil forms and plans to engulf the worlds, this attracts attention of the former saviors, people who have helped the Digital Worlds once before. But they don't know about each other, let alone the existence of the other worlds. This won't be pretty.
1. Chapter 1

**Adventure**_ Yagami Residence_

The entire group was staring at the computer, absorbing Gennai's increasingly confusing message when Daisuke interrupted, "I don't get why we have to go back to the Digital World and deal with the towers. Aren't they just harmless?" The simple logic of the still spiky haired soccer enthusiast's question was undeniable. The Dark Towers weren't dangerous; they just stood there, kind of useless.

Gennai sighed and responded, "Many of the Digimon are still terrified at the sight of the Dark Towers. I've received many requests to get rid of them and they are fearful that someone else might use the Dark Towers for another purpose. It's quite reasonable really." The wrinkled old face of their trusted advisor was looking at them sympathetically, requesting the aid in helping the Digimon feel more secure in their world.

Ken blinked and looked down. His dark hair was still in a page cut but didn't go past his chin. While the scars were healed, he still felt some guilt at putting the Digital World in such terror.

"We'll accept the mission, Gennai," Takeru responded. "We'll be there tomorrow as soon as possible. Since it's summer here, we can spend most of the time, destroying the towers there." The quarter French blonde had grown very nicely, reaching 5'5" and expected to continue to grow.

"Are we sure that our parents will let us stay in the Digital World for the rest of the summer?" Iori mused, his hair a simple buzz cut. "The last time we did that... things did not go well." It involved a lot of girls and terrified Takeru and Ken.

"Tell them that is imperative that you go to the Digital World," Gennai stressed. "Would that not be enough to allow you to go?" The aged man began blinking rapidly, as if ...

"I thought this meeting was about getting rid of the Dark Towers," Miyako asked, confused. Wasn't the point of the meeting getting rid of the Dark Towers, not being at the Digital World? The others had their high school exam results to worry about, not the fate of the Digital World. Again.

"I merely meant that it was important that you get to the Digital World to destroy the Dark Towers. You will understand when you arrive." The computer screen clicked off, leaving the Digidestined to talk amongst them.

Grinning broadly at the excitement of spending another summer with his best friends and no one else, Daisuke order. "Tell your parents we have to go to the Digital World, like to run a cursory check. That should be enough for them. Pack as much stuff as you need for a summer in the Digital World. We'll meet at Hikari's house at 8:00 a.m. sharp," he stated triumphantly. "If you are late, we leave you behind." He added seriously.

"Like we can't get there on our own," Miyako whispered in an undertone to Hikari, who smiled, hiding it behind her sleeve. Her eyes flickered to the side, stormy under a sea of thought.

"Something wrong, Kari?" Takeru asked, using her old nickname.

"Not really," Hikari reflected, "Just thinking."

"Tell me," Takeru prodded. "There are no secrets between friends." He smiled cheerfully, if only to draw out her worries. It must have been something truly worrying for Hikari to keep it from her oldest friend.

"T.K., it's been three years since he last contacted us and that was for Diaboromon, and he contacted Koushirou for that. If anything, why did he contact us now, instead of waiting for three years?" Kari paused, trying to form her thoughts. Her chocolate brown hair reached her shoulder blades, which she preferred wearing a ponytail. "It might just be me but there's something odd about this." She couldn't shake the feeling that there was just something wrong with the way Gennai delivered the message. The guardian usually left it with an encryption but not this time.

"She has a point," the former child prodigy agreed, "The Digimon don't really have a reason to worry. The Dark Towers are turned off and harmless. They can't do anything." He had spent weeks after the defeat of MaloMyotismon ensuring the Dark Towers ineffectual. He was quite proud of it, actually.

"Will the others be coming?" Miyako asked. Despite loving and living in America, Mimi had moved back to Japan because of her studies in Japanese cuisine. She was currently interning at a ryokan to learn the recipes.

"They're in college; they shouldn't have to worry about the small stuff," Daisuke answered. "We'll send them an email, telling them what we're doing." They were already stressed over college; they had already taken their entrance exams and were now waiting for the results.

"I can do that," Hikaru volunteered, feeling better after revealing her worries.

"I'll send the one to Yamato," Takeru informed. Their parents were on good terms despite being divorced and Yamato and Takeru spoke often.

* * *

**Tamers **_Hypnos Building_

"Hey Yamaki!" Takato chirped, "Any trouble?" Takato had grown as an artist and as a baker; his cheese buns were Rika's favorite. He was often featured in his school art festivals for his real life portrayals of the Digital World, showing people a place that had never been seen. His favorite and best drawing was of Jeri tricking Orochimon.

"No," Yamaki answered. "Not really," he amended. "There is something that is bothering us but it's nothing Hypnos can't handle." Hypnos wasn't a secret anymore. They openly monitored the ongoing of the Digital World and any troubles of Earth.

"Well, we could handle it for you," Henry answered. "It is summer time and we haven't been doing much." The multiracial tan teen worked as a computer programmer for Hypnos, figuratively getting his feet wet in the wide ocean that was the digital government.

He tapped on a keyboard, which lit up a flat screen that projected a hologram. The hologram was a map of the Digital World. He tapped another key and bright red flashes lighted up the first layer of the hologram, the place that symbolized the first layer of the Digital World, the dusty terrain. "In the Digital World, there's been several odd anomalies, we've named them Digital Rifts. They're potentially dangerous because Hypnos has no explanation for them."

"So you want us to go to the Digital World and check them out," Rika asked, staring at the hologram. The fiery haired teen was a part-time model; she recognized for her mother that modeling was, in fact, difficult work. She only compromised so she could leave her stuffy primary school and join her friends at Shinjuku Elementary School and then Shinjuku Middle School. "All of us?" Her gaze never wavering.

"No," Yamaki corrected stiffly. "Ai and Makoto can't come with you. We didn't get permission for them." The blonde male was much calmer after the defense of Earth from Digimon didn't rely solely on his shoulders.

"You planned this," Renamon stated softly, not accusing but ...

"To a certain level," Yamaki confirmed. "I had hinted this to Tao but he said to ask you." His relationship with Tao only strengthened over time and it was evident with the Wongs' presence at his wedding to Riley.

"So what can get in and out of these _Digital Rifts_?" Ryo asked; he was the veteran of the group regarding the Digital World and he had never heard of these Digital Rifts.

"We don't know." Yamaki responded. "That's why we need you to go there. We need to confirm whether or not they're dangerous. The Wild Bunch thinks they're signs of unbalance of power. They'd formed nearly a week ago and we would have alerted you sooner but we wanted to make sure we couldn't study them from here."

"How long are we going to be there?" Kazu asked, his obsession with digimon not waned. His hyper activism did get better but not by much.

"We expect only for a few days but to ensure your return, we shall be transporting you in Grani, to assist and help you back home." Yamaki informed coolly.

"How much time do we have?" Kenta inquired, fixing his glasses; he still hadn't made the switch to contacts, finding them irritating.

"You are allowed to leave at any time you want but we, the Monster Makers and I, want you to leave as soon as possible. Time may be crucial." Yamaki informed. "Regarding Grani, we found residue data on Takato's D-Arc and were able to rebuild Grani. He has the power to take you to the Digital World."

"We'll be ready to leave by tomorrow," Takato answered, flickering his eyes at Henry and Rika who both nodded slightly.

"We can have a sleepover at my house," Rika informed. "Mom's over at Milan and we can pack supplies while we're there and anything else."

"Supplies?" Kazu asked. "What else are we supposed to do there? We go in, say hi to old friends, and get the data and leave. How hard could it be?"

"There's a chance that something's very wrong with the Digital World," Henry explained. "The rifts are there for a reason and we need to make sure we are prepared for anything."

"In case there is anything waiting for us, we'll have cards and be prepared for anything while we're there." Takato agreed, "We're a lot stronger than the first time we went to the Digital World but there isn't anything wrong with being careful."

* * *

**Frontier** _Shibuya Middle School_

"It's hot today," Takuya exclaimed, fanning him. His trusty goggles hung loosely around his neck. His head was too big for them to stretch across.

Tomoki, sprawled across a bench, groaned in agreement. His mannerisms were like Takuya if only a bit more mature and he no longer wore his large hat. Mainly because it got so worn, he had to make it into a wristband.

It had been three years since their adventure in the Digital World and they never forgot the other world, despite the time that had passed or how they changed.

"Do you guys remember the incident in Odaiba?" A girl with far too much makeup on to be healthy said; they recognized her faintly from school. "It was supposedly a gasleak but everyone knew that it was totally, like, bogus. Hi Kouji," she simpered, batting her heavily mascara laden eyes.

Kouji ignored her. His original bandana, like Tomoki's hat, got too worn and he had it made into a wristband as well. He still had a bandana though, a dark blue one that his mom and Kouichi had gotten for him as a birthday present. She and her friends walked on past.

"Gas leak in Odaiba?" Junpei asked, curiously. He rarely took interest in gossipy girls but he was bored in this stifling heat. He took up weight training and honed his talent in magic tricks. He was rather popular in his grade at his highschool.

"Odaiba?" Kouichi looked up from the book he was reading; it was a translation of _East of Eden_ in Japanese. After his near death incident, which, according to his parents, reunited the twins, he was told to be near to be Kouji at all times in any case of an emergency. They didn't have any problems with that.

"You guys didn't hear about," Izumi leaned off Junpei. "I was in Italy and even I heard about it. There was a large dense cloud surrounding the entire Odaiba district. Tons of people were institutionalized for spouting off about ghosts and a giant vampire but thing was, that it could never be proven and that's why they were institutionalized."

"You know a lot about it," Tomoki commented.

"It's the reason why my parents moved back here. My dad's a psychologist, remember? So there were a lot of job opportunities." Izumi explained, her blond hair reaching the mid of her back, which she comfortably braided.

"So it's like the situation in Shinjuku, right?" Takuya questioned.

"Yeah, but that could actually be proven though. I mean a giant pink blob that gives off a lot of heat is kind of hard to miss," Kouji snarked.

Takuya glared at Kouji, their rivalry still strong.

"I wonder how the Digital World is doing?" Junpei interjected with false cheer, not interested in another fight, which usually ended with the two not speaking to each other. Although those never lasted long because the group's devised tactic of locking them in a closet with each other until they cracked; the longest time they had been in there was for twenty minutes.

"Hey! It's probably fine, I mean we, the Legendary Warriors, destroyed Lucemon!" Takuya stated, jubilantly. His enthusiasm was a strong contrast against the dark nature of Kouji's.

"Technically, we didn't destroy him, we deleted him, and his egg could hatch anytime," Kouji pointed out.

"Oh geez," muttered Izumi, knowing a fight was about to erupt, until all their cell phones started beeping; just like they did four years ago.

Ophanimon's emblem was on their screens once more.

"Lady Ophanimon!" Takuya yelled immediately.

"Digital – World. Danger. Need Legendary Warriors again. Help us. Go to train station. Locomon. Pick you up. Please. Save us. 5:45." The phone stopped beeping and the message ended.

"You heard her, guys. The Digital World is in danger," Takuya stated, chirpy. He was a bit sad that the Digital World was in danger once more, but who cared, they were going back to place where all their memories had been made.

"Like heck we aren't," Junpei agreed, "but this time, we'll be ready."

"We should meet at the Shibuya Train Station, at 5:30," deduced Kouji," It must be in a lot of trouble." He added dryly, hiding his worry under a layer of sarcasm.

"Why do you say that?" Kouichi asked his younger twin.

"The message was rushed and she was, well her message was fragmented," Kouji explained his deduction.

"YES!" Takuya, excitedly, "We get to go back! This will be awesome!"

"I wonder who is strong enough to take over the Digital World, now?" wondered Tomoki. The last time it had taken one of the Celestial Digimon and he had been empowered by Lucemon.

* * *

**XXXXX **_Digital World_

"The fools have no idea what they are facing," A figure in the shadows snarled.

"You'll never defeat them, never!" Lady Ophanimon shrieked trapped in a cage, hanging from the roof.

"Ophanimon, you can't possibly think that children would have the power to defeat all of us and our master," another replied coldly. "The very idea mocks our existence.

"You shouldn't be alive!" Seraphimon protested in a cage, hanging adjacent from Ophanimon.

"Oh, yet but we are," the first voice replied.

The figures left the captives in the cages and began conversing among themselves, entering another room.

"The capture of Gennai has commenced, correct? I am to believe that ChaosPiedmon has captured him?" A monstrous snake like figure enquired.

"Yes Leviamon, Master will be pleased at our success," The lesser intimidating figure answered demurely.

"Good, I will have some pleasing news to report to the council and Master," Leviamon hissed.

"This is so difficult," a feminine voice that had a southern twang whined," I don't see why we have to do this so quickly. He doesn't realize how hard this is."

"Hush! You do not realize that you and your group are only alive because our Master wanted you to. You could be destroyed in a second, if he wanted to," Leviamon.

"You are such a bore, Leviamon. I don't care who your precious master is and what he can do," the female replied.

"Thou should watch what one says, Ranamon. Thou master is not so forgiving like Cherubimon once was."

"Couldn't have said it better than myself, Mercurymon," Another stronger firmer female remarked," You should restrain yourself Ranamon. Who knows? Accidents can happen."

"Are you threatening me?" Ranamon bristled; "I can take you on any day missy. I can take you down."

"Restrain your ally, Mecurymon," The female replied," I would suggest you do so," The female and Leviamon left.

"Ugh! Her! " Ranamon fumed," acting like she knows everything! She isn't even that pretty!"

"Patience Ranamon, be grateful that we have risen once more, rather we be in a shallow grave," Mecurymon patronized, "if you wish to, you may take your revenge on Lilithmon later, but now I ask you, wait. "

Lilithmon and Leviamon continued their conversation, away from the Legendary Warrior Spirits.

"I have heard from the council itself, that we have nearly captured all of the Protectors," Lilithmon inquired, "that seems too good to be true," she mused.

"That is correct, Lilithmon. However, we have yet to capture Azulongmon, Baihumon, and Cherubimon," Leviamon replied.

"And of the Destiny Stones?" Lilithmon questioned teasingly," are we to destroy them to? I would find great pleasure in disrupting the Digital World." She gave a flinty smile.

"No, we are not," Leviamon shook his head," Master does not want us to, so we will not."

"Of course, that is most unfortunate," Lilithmon, sighed disappointingly," but I suppose that is a wise decision; we don't need to alert the Tamers or the Legendary Warriors of our existence."

* * *

**Tamers** _Digital World_

"I don't like it Azulongmon," Baihumon said, shaking his head," we haven't heard from Zhuqiaomon and Ebuwomon in months, and there is the rumor of them disappearing!" The youngest of Digital Sovereigns had immediately headed toward the domain of the wisest of the Digital Sovereigns when he had heard of the rumors.

"Nor do I, Baihumon. We seem to have no control over the Digimon in our realms," Azulongmon rumbled, "We may need to seek the help of the Digidestined." He hovered near the ground so he could speak to his counterpart.

"I agree with you Azulongmon," said Baihumon, "But we maybe captured by our enemies before it is too late." His lone interaction with Tamer Ryo and his digimon, Cyberdramon, did not leave him trusting of the humans. But if Azulongmon had thought it was a good idea, he would leave it to his

judgment.

* * *

**Comments:**

The best thing probably about revising the story is that I get to make things flow more and I'm a lot more inspired.

Sorry for the slow update, irl, I'm very stressed out over college apps: the bane of every high school senior's existence. On a side note, last weekend, I attended my very first homecoming and it was a very ... eye opening experience.

I had fun though. In this chapter, I'm not sure why I made a lot of things the way they were. I don't know why I killed off Hikaru and Taichi's dad nor am I sure why I had that entire interaction between Ryo and Rika. It seemed very out of character for them to do so.

I hope you enjoyed this rewrite experience, I'm sure I did.

Chapter Posted: 8/11/10

Chapter Updated: 1/24/12


	2. Chapter 2

**Adventure **_Yagami Residence_

From: Lightsshowtheway

To: Footballstar

Hey Tai,

It's the favorite little sister that you know and love. :D Gennai contacted us yesterday while you were out with Sora and Yamato; we've got to go to the Digital World. I know this is a few days ahead of schedule but Gennai said it was important. We get to destroy more Dark Towers. I'm a bit nervous about the entire thing, but it's probably nothing.

Love Kari.

From: Lightsshowtheway

To: Docintraining , firephoenix , computergeekatbestbuy , flowerpower , supergenius

Hey guys,

Hikari here. Everything's fine but Gennai wants us to go to the Digital World. Don't worry; if you need to contact us, we'll be there for the next few days. See you then.

* * *

**Adventure **_Takashi Residence_

From: Don'tevergivein

To: SingerofTeenagewolves

Hey Yamato,

It's Takeru. Mom, Patamon and I are doing fine, she still writes for that magazine. Patamon wants to go flying but I'm worried someone might take him away. How are Gabumon and Dad?

Gennai contacted us; we have to go to the Digital World. It's a few days before schedule so it shouldn't be that big of a problem. I've already told mom that I'm going. Actually, I think she's pretty glad I'm leaving so she can clean my room. No matter what she says, it's not that dirty.

Takeru.

* * *

**Tamers **_Nonaka Residence_

Jeri was currently staying at Rika's house because her parents were out of town. Her father had won some associate bar raffle for a cruise for a trip of three. Jeri didn't mind staying; she actually enjoyed staying over at the Nonaka's house because she and Rumiko were always secretly plotting on how to get Rika to wear a dress.

"We're going back to the Digital World!" Jeri squealed, "We get to see Azulongmon and the others again!"

"Riveting," Rika replied blandly, looking for her box that held all of her cards.

"When are Takato and the others coming over?" Jeri asked pouting at her roommate's indifference. Renamon was running around Tokyo as she usually did.

After the others pooled their money, Rika and Jeri went to a store that sold the best Digimon cards they knew of. Despite the D-Reaper crises four years ago, the Digimon card world was still going strong, something they attributed to the fact that Digimon did save the world from a dangerous anomaly.

"These cards better worth it," Rika grumbled as she tore through the wrapping. "They were expensive even with the discounts." She shuffled through the cards, noting the ones that would be most useful.

Jeri giggled, reminiscing.

"What kind of decent salesman gives a 40% discount just for an autograph of a fourteen year old girl?" Rika complained, sorting out the ones that were absolute trash. They only bought cards that were combos, none of the face cards that were digimon.

"Rika, don't sell yourself short," Jeri teased. "You are the Digimon Queen after all."

"Still was creepy," Rika groused, setting the cards on the floor. "Remind me to never go there again."

"Imagine if he saw you with Renamon," Henry remarked, standing in the doorway of Rika's bedroom. "Your grandmother let us in."

They turned and saw Takato, Suzie, Kazu and Kenta standing behind him.

"Where are the others?" Jeri asked, tilting her head questioningly.

"Messing around in Rika's pond," Takato informed, sitting down. "Guilmon's having fun splashing Terriermon. He snagged the assorted cards that Rika had sorted for them. "Hey, I've been looking for GeoGreymon's Mega Flame for a while."

"Ryo said he's going to be a little late," Kazu informed cheerfully. He tried taking his assorted deck of cards when Rika slapped him on the wrist. "Hey!"

"No touchy," Rika shook her finger. "Still working on yours," she explained, "After all, you need all the help you can get," she smiled teasingly

"Guilmon, get off me," Terriermon gargled, sounding as if he was using mouthwash, or if he was drowning.

"Aw nuts, I've got to go make sure Guardromon doesn't get rust in his system." Kazu complained and he headed towards the bathroom, taking a towel when he left.

"I've better make sure MarineAngemon doesn't get hurt, too." Kenta agreed, following Kazu.

"Lopmon, help! He's crushing me!" Terriermon yelled desperately.

"I'm not crushing you; I'm just sitting on you." Guilmon answered, the confusion clouding his voice.

Henry looked at Takato, "I'd better go help Terriermon or he might accuse me of being a bad tamer again." He stood up and left the room while Takato trailed behind him. Glancing at each other, Jeri and Suzie followed them, leaving Rika alone in her bedroom.

Rika went to go get more futons and rolled them all out, placing them side-by-side, tight as they could be. The atmosphere turned chilly as the windows began to freeze. "Ruki…."

Rika was silent, knowing that the voice was only a part of her nightmares, as it had been for the last four years. The coldness she was feeling was all part of her mind trying to psyche her out. _He was not back_. He would never be back because of what Takato and Guilmon did.

Clenching her fist, she willed herself not to say anything when the voice continued. "Someday, Ruki. You will be my tamer…"

"In your sweet dreams," Rika murmured as the coldness began to disappear.

"Whose sweet dreams?" Ryo asked, peering into Rika's face, too close for Rika's comfort. Rika shrieked and flailed her limbs as she fell backwards and whacked Ryo aside the ear.

"Ouch," Ryo said mock fully as he held his ear. "You alright?" He asked when he saw that Rika was still lying on the ground.

"How in the world did you get in my room, Hero Boy?" Rika grounded out, pushing herself off the floor.

"Your grandma let me in the house, and I came through that door. I thought you saw me?" he tilted his head questioningly.

"Whatever, Heroboy, don't do that again."

"Is someone or something bugging you?" Ryo asked, as he peered into her face.

"No, there isn't," Rika snapped. "Personal space, ever heard of it, Ryo?" She pushed him off her.

"Just a little worried, Rika." Ryo answered, quietly. "And no, I haven't," he smiled.

Rika narrowed her eyes, annoyed. "You're impossible."

"And proud of it," Ryo smiled. "Seriously, if there is something bothering you, you know you can tell me about it, Rika."

"Nothing, Ryo. There isn't anything bothering me." She froze as Ryo wrapped his arms around her, placing his head on her shoulders.

"Rika, trust me, please."

Rika felt herself relaxing in his embrace, when the door slid open and with Henry, Takato, Terriermon, Lopmon and Guilmon standing in her doorway, soaked.

"Um, are we interrupting something?" stammered Takato, awkwardly.

"No," Rika replied, slipping Ryo's grip from her shoulders. "Why are you guys so wet?"

"Guilmon decided it would be fun to make a mini tsunami. Sorry about your pond," replied Terriermon, shaking his ears.

"Terriermon, you're getting all of us wet again," said Guilmon.

"I wouldn't be wet, if it weren't for you," retorted Terriermon.

"Where is Suzie?" asked Henry," I just noticed she wasn't here."

"In the bathroom," Rika replied absent mindedly, hugging her knees.

Kazu and Kenta entered the room with Guardromon and MarineAngemon, wearing a towel on their shoulders.

"What took you so long?" asked Takato, curious at his friends' delay.

"Oh, we were talking about how cool we'd look if we biomerged," Kenta replied, grinning. While the others had never biomerged, Kazu and Kenta were still very interested in the action.

"You guys better not be going on about BlackWarKazumon and MegaMightyKentamon," commented Rika, wryly, remembering the idiocy that occurred at Babamon and Jijimon's home.

"Rika, Rika, Rika," Kazu said, "That was when we were children," he said patronizingly, "We have matured farther than that.'

"Sure," Rika replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Renamon shimmered in, appearing from the walls next to Kazu and Kenta, who jumped, they never really got used to that.

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP DOING THAT," Kazu yelled, clutching his heart for dramatic effect.

"What's up, Renamon?" Rika asked, unaffected by her partner's sudden appearance.

"Let's just see the cards," Henry smiled.

"Where did you guys get the cards?," asked Takato, as he flipped through all of his cards, his eyes flickering over every single one of them.

"You know that weird store with the guy who has pictures of Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Justimon, and MegaGargomon? And the D-Reaper," replied Rika.

"You mean the store that always gives me discounts in exchange for an autograph," said Ryo, realizing what store Rika and Jeri were talking about.

"Digital Mania?" asked Suzie, as she walked into the room with Jeri following her, wiping her face with a hand towel.

"That's the one," answered Jeri, sitting next to Rika, laying her head on the other girl's shoulder.

"I don't like that place, that guy always stares at me and Lopmon funny," remarked Suzie.

"Lopmon and me," corrected Henry. "What do you mean that he stares at you funny?" Henry asked suspiciously.

"She means," Lopmon explained as she climbed on her tamer's head, "Is that he saw me move once, by accident, and has been peering through the windows every time we pass by there."

"Wannabe Tamer alert," Rika scoffed, unimpressed, "He probably doesn't understand what it means to be a Tamer."

"Kind of like Kazu and Kenta," smirked Renamon.

"HEY!" were the indignant shouts.

"They redeemed themselves, by getting to the quarter finals of the DCG tournament, Renamon. They actually have skills," Rika answered back. "And the fact they learned to take it seriously."

"Do you know how many Terriermon dolls I've seen in this city," agreed Suzie, "Even after the D-Reaper, Digimon is still a very big hit in Japan."

"Have you guys heard of the Odaiba incident?" asked Takato, curiously.

"You mean the one that happened 8 years ago?" replied Henry, looking at Takato.

"No, the one that was three years ago. It was a bit before we went to the Digital World, kidnappings happened all over the Odaiba District and the kidnappers never got caught. I mean, they found the children, but never the abductors." Takato informed.

"Weird, you say they never found the abductors," remarked Rika. "I'd think they would still be looking for them. Didn't they kidnap over ten children?"

"Yeah," said Takato, he paused. "That is really strange, do you think Yamaki would know something about it?"

"We should get on with the cards," said Suzie, impatiently, " I need new ones, the ones I have now don't give Lopmon the boost she needs."

"Was it really necessary to challenge an Champion, without evolving to the same level?" asked Lopmon.

"Yes," Suzie replied stubbornly. "You could take him on."

"What Digimon did you challenge?" Her brother interrupted, frowning.

"It was a Deltamon and it wasn't that hard," Suzie protested. " A couple of Blazing Ices and he was already on the floor. I couldn't use any of my cards, because it happened at school and I didn't have them on hand."

"And you just happened to have Lopmon come with you?" replied Henry, arching his eye. "Convenient."

"Lopmon hid in my backpack," Suzie argued vehemently.

"Say Takato, have we heard that one before?" teased Rika, smiling at Takato conspiratorially.

"Yes Rika, I believe we have." Takato answered. "Henry?" They both looked at Henry with identical smiles on their faces.

Henry scowled. "I don't need you to remind me." That was an event that he didn't like to remember.

"Just teasing, Henry. You don't need to take it so harshly." Said Rika, a smirk adorning her features.

"Let's try these babies out." Said Takato. "We'll do practice runs later."

"Here," said Rika, tossing her deck to an uncharacteristically silent Ryo. "I don't need even more useless cards. I'll just re-customize my own."

"Why thank you Rika. I'm honored." Replied Ryo.

"What? No Princess? Perhaps you have finally reached the possibility normality." A look of concern crossed her face," Is there anything wrong?"

"I'm fine." A grin covered his face, "Growing a soft spot for me Princess?"

"You, never." They both laughed.

"Do you want to play a round, Princess? Two out of three?"

Rika glared at him," You know I retired, Ryo. I don't play anymore. I don't even know the new regulations. And don't try to stir anything up. If some of those maniacs learned that we played an unofficial game, they'd go insane."

"Right, how about for old times sake?"

"No. The only combos I have are for Renamon, and that's it. I have nothing else. I don't need anything else. I'm not going to play."

"One quick round?" Ryo wheedled; the CG world had gotten so boring with Rika's retirement. The only challenges were posed by Takato, Henry and Jeri when she felt up to it.

"Ryo, we both know that any round we play isn't going to be quick," Rika shot back.

"What happens if we bet anything, Princess?" Ryo offered.

"Let me think about." She paused for a second. "And the answer is still no."

"Are you scared of losing?" Ryo challenged, all the possible avenues were exhausted; he would have to play his trump card.

"Of the D-Reaper yes. You however, never." Rika snapped.

After the entire group exchanged and examined of their cards. Takato decided that it was time to do practice runs. Simple duels that involved using their Digimon as a card, not any actual fighting because Rika would have killed him.

* * *

**Tamers **_Ai and Mako Residence_

"We don't want you to go Impmon." Ai begged, tears welling up.

"Yeah," Her brother agreed." I know that since we're tamers and we need to do this but you could get hurt. Bad."

"I won't get hurt or in trouble." Impmon swore. "If I do, I just digi-volve into my mega form, just in case." Impmon replied. "Hey, I'll have Renamon and the others protecting me. I promise I'll come back."

"If you have to go. Just don't get hurt to badly, okay?" Ai sniffed.

"You know what. Just in case, you forget about us again. We'll take a picture of all of us, together." Makoto suggested.

"Thanks guys." Impmon's eyes began to tear up slightly. "You're the best tamers anyone could have."

* * *

**Frontier** _Digital World_

"I wonder where Lady Seraphimon and Lord Ophanimon have disappeared to," pondered Bokomon.

"Who knows where they are? Who cares?" Replied Neemon.

Irritated, Bokomon pulled Neemon's sweats and yelled, "The entire Digital World cares, for the entire Digital World is ruled by them!"

"Maybe we should see Cherubimon. Maybe he'll have an idea of where they went to." Neemon squeaked in pain.

Bokomon pulled Neemon's sweats again and yelled, "We can't just go up and ask one of the Three Celestial Digimon. Oh, how I wish the Legendary Warriors were back."

"They will probably come back soon," Neemon said optimistically." We can't give up hope so soon. Isn't it a good thing that they aren't here?"

"I just wish that we knew why those storm clouds are gathering."

* * *

**Frontier** _Kimura Residence_

Even if their parents had divorce thirteen years ago and while they weren't on good terms, they allowed the twins to go over to the other parent's home. It was the least they could do.

As Kouichi was packing for an "overnight" camping trip, Kouji was thinking about the Digital World, and how much it changed him.

"Kouichi, how much do you think the Digital World has changed?" Kouji asked in an undertone, so their mother couldn't hear them.

"Who knows? I personally wonder how much time has passed? You did say that only a minute had passed since you entered the Digital World." Kouichi answered, shuffling through his clothes.

"I doubt many things have changed," replied Kouji as he reclined against his brother's bed. "But I could be wrong though."

"I wonder what the adventure could be like this time," pondered Kouichi. "I wonder if I'll get sent into a coma again."

"We shouldn't have to worry about that, unless you don't get on the train in time again," Kouji reminded good-naturedly.

"That was an accident. I wonder how the Ancient Warriors are," Kouichi answered.

"Fine, probably," Kouji answered absentmindly. "What'd you bring?" Kouji asked.

"Three changes of clothes, 4 bottles of water, and a lot of granola bars. Oh, and my lucky hat," replied Kouichi.

"... You mean the hat that stopped me from seeing you? I don't consider it lucky."

"Well, I do." Kouichi retorted. It had served its purpose well. "As cheesy as this sounds, I'm happy I finally met you." Kouichi said.

"I'm happy too. Just don't tell Takuya. He doesn't need to know that I'm getting sentimental," Kouji warned half joking.

* * *

**Frontier** _Orimoto Residence_

Dear Journal.

I'm going to the Digital World tomorrow and I'm going to bring you. Just thought you'd like to know. And yes, the Digital World that I've told you all about and you're coming with me.

Boys are so stupid! I can't believe that I'm going to spend an indefinite amount of time with five of them. Oh don't you love the irony of the situation. Well, maybe I'm being unfair to boys as a species a bad name. I really should only be raging at one boy in particular. His name? Takuya Kanbara.

He is so aggravating! And yet so sweet. Why do I like him?

Maybe it's his cheerful nature and his attitude to never give up and the way he treats Tomoki. But he does tend to fall sleep at the wrong times. I don't know. And the worst part is, I can't tell anyone, well except you. Anyone who has a reaction, I can't tell. I would usually tell Junpei, but he's a guy and he would probably tell _him_. I've got to go.

Izumi

* * *

**XXXXX **_Digital World_

Power was his obsession. With power, he could do anything. When he had enough power, he could succeed where others had failed. All he needed was enough data and the fools couldn't even comprehend what he needed to regain his former self. But for now, he could wait. He would revel in the destructions of the worlds. Someday he knew he would be free with all the power he desired. For now he was contented to wait. His triumph would come.

* * *

**Comments:** By the way, as I edit this thing, I'm getting rid of Willis as I update. Sadly, as I wrote this, I found Willis as an unimportant character and I honestly don't believe that this will not suffer as a result.

Chapter Posted: 9/4/10

Chapter Updated: 1/24/13


	3. Chapter 3

**Adventure 02 Odaiba Subway Station**

"Ah, it's 10:00 p.m. right now. We'd better stop at a hotel." Said a blond hair, blue-eyed individual with a slight American accent and overstuffed backpack who appeared to be talking to himself.

But unless someone got within 5 feet, they wouldn't hear another voice saying from within the backpack itself. "That's a relief, Willis. I'm getting crushed."

"Quiet Gummymon, even if no one is here, you still need to be quiet," whispered Willis.

"I hope Gennai isn't sending us on a wild goose chase," said Gummymon, his voice muffled.

"I trust Gennai, and evidently so do the others. Do we still have Kari's address?" Asked Willis.

"I don't know, you had it last," some shuffling occurred, as it had appeared Gummymon was searching for the piece of paper.

"I've got it. Hey, Willis, tell me why we had to go sightseeing in Shinjuku again."

"Why do you want to know?" He shot back. "Let's just get to a hotel, so I can call my mom.

"Your mother worries too much, how much trouble could we cause?"

"…"

"Never mind."

**Adventure 02 Yagami Residence **

The doorbell rang. "Must be the others." Thought Ms. Yagami. It was 7:30 a.m. "They are so energetic." She stared at her coffee. " How I envy them."

She opened the door to the 5 eager faces and their digimon and said." Hello kids. Kari is still getting ready, but you can go up to her room."

"Thank you Ms. Yagami." Said Ken, "I'm sorry if we woke you."

"Oh, no. You didn't. Kari and I were up already."

The group walked up the staircase and up to the room that Hikari and Taichi shared. Daisuke knocked on the door and yelled, "Hikari, its' us."

"Hey, guys. Come on in." Greeted Hikari. "I'm just on the phone with Tai."

"Yes, Tai. I do realize that it is strange. I'll be careful. No, I won't go anywhere near the Dark Ocean. Yes, I understand. See you later Tai."

"Sorry, Tai just called me to talk about the email. He says that he and the others will be doing some tours with the newer Digi-destined. He says that they'll help destroy the Dark Towers with us."

"Are we almost ready to go?" asked Cody.

The doorbell rang, again.

"I wonder who it is?" said Miyako.

"I'll get it Ms. Yagami," yelled Daisuke, racing down the stairs. He opened the door to see Willis standing there, with Gummymon, grinning.

"Are we too late to join the party?" asked Willis.

"Hey! Willis! What are you guys doing here?"

"Thought we'd stop by and visit," said Gummymon.

"Really?" asked Veemon excitedly.

"No. Gennai told us about the Dark Towers and we thought we would help out." Wilis replied.

"Well then let's go," said Daisuke eagerly.

They went back to the room and Miyako yelled, "Chosen Children! Let's roll."

**Digital World**

"Master Leviamon, the children are opening the Digi-Port," a shadow reported.

"Good," growled the ferocious figure of Leviamon. "Make sure everything goes to plan or there will be consequences."

"Transferring portal." A power surge rippled throughout the entire room.

"Portal transferred, Master."

**Tamers Digital World**

"Aaah!" yelled Miyako.

"Whoa," said her partner.

They had entered some sort of world where there were many symbols floating around.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Daisuke.

"Who knows?" answered Takeru.

"Just out of curiosity," said Willis," which way do you think is down?"

"I think that way." Patamon pointed.

"Oh, dear." Said Ken as the entire group began falling down.

"Ooof," said Gatomon." That's something I never want to go through again.

They fell onto a flat dirt floor that seemed to go on for miles and was covered in gravel. The sky was a normal blue sky but had a distant purple sphere with lighter purple streams that streamed all over the ground.

"Where are we?" asked Armadillomon." This doesn't feel like the Digital World."

"Yes, it's much too barren." Patamon remarked.

"This could involve the theory that Koushirou was talking about," Ken commented to Takeru.

"That is a possibility." Agreed Takeru.

"What theory?" asked Miyako curious to what the two boys were talking about.

"That there are several Digital Worlds, such as this one." Ken elaborated.

"It's like the Dark Ocean," added Takeru." Koushirou believes that the Dark Ocean is a much darker version of our Digital World."

"So, in theory, we are stuck in a Digital World that isn't ours?" Said Daisuke. "Just how are we supposed to destroy the Dark Towers now?"

**Tamers Nonaka Residence**

Everyone woke up at nine o'clock, with the exception of Kazu and Kenta, whom seemed determined to stay entangled in the blankets.

With drool slightly coming out of Kenta's mouth, Rika commented, " and they wonder why they haven't had a girlfriend yet."

Renamon fazed into the room carrying a cup of cold water she had gotten from the sink. "Takato, as their closest friend, would you like to do the honors?" Renamon asked with a slight smirk on her face.

Takato blanched slightly, "Sorry Renamon. Thanks for offering, but I'd rather not."

"All for the sake of preserving friendship," mused Renamon. "Interesting."

Snorts emanated from Kazu's slightly opened mouth as he nearly choked on his spit. He woke up fidgeting and wiped off the drool from his mouth. Disgusted, he asked when he saw everyone watching," How long have you guys been awake?"

"About 40 minutes," replied Rika nonchalantly.

Kazu replied with a stare," And you didn't wake me?"

"You seemed to be very at peace," said his bronze digimon. "We didn't want to wake you from your rest."

"Well, geez thanks." Kazu replied. "At least I woke up before Kenta."

"Kenta, buddy wake up." He said, shaking his best friend.

"Waaah," mumbled Kenta, tiredly, his hand searching for his glasses.

"Took you long enough," complained Rika. "Everyone's already gotten ready."

"What time are we going?" Asked Kazu.

"If you woke up in time," replied Henry. "We could have left about 10 minutes ago." He glanced at his watch, "Make it 15."

"What!" Sputtered Kazu, " You guys should have woken us!"

"Like we said, you didn't want too," replied Rika. "Anyways you're lucky," she said with a sadistic smirk on her face. "We had just gotten a cup of water."

"Hey, are they up yet?" asked Suzie, popping her head in the room," Jeri's finished packing."

"Yeah, they are," replied her older brother.

As Kazu and Kenta went to go brush their teeth, who at first said they didn't need to, but was threatened by Rika who replied that she was going to spend at least 2 hours with them, didn't want to smell morning breath every time she talked to them, the others went to the living room where Jeri was sitting with Calumon and Impmon.

"So they finally woke up." Said Jeri.

"Yeah, they did." Replied Rika who went to a cabinet and pulled out an album. She was mentally debating whether or not she should bring it.

"Hey, Rika, what is that?" Asked Takato, peering over her shoulder.

"It's a photo album from my mom and grandma. It has pictures of all of us: the Parents, the digimon and us. There are a couple of pictures from the Digital World also," replied Rika. "A little parting gift."

Henry stared at the photo album and said, despondently," I wonder how long we're staying this time."

Jeri nodded," Or if we'll lose anyone this time." She said drawing her knees up to her chest and laying her chin on them.

Impmon looked away guiltily.

"We won't lose anyone this time," declared Takato, "Not if we can help it."

Nervously, Rika took out her deck and began shuffling it. It was a habit that she was trying to suppress.

Kazu who had just walked in with Kenta whistled and said," Dang Rika, that's a lot. I thought you said that you didn't play anymore."

"I don't," replied Rika, "this is for Renamon. I just customized them again last week."

"Hey," questioned Takato. "That was against Frigimon, right?"

"You, darn right it was," replied Terriermon for his tamer. "He froze me."

"Rika," asked Kenta, fixing his glasses," I thought you went to a private school."

"Yeah, I do." Replied Rika. "But I did this in my free time. Oh, right, you don't know."

Henry gave her a piercing stare and shook his head. Takato looked nervously between his two closest friends.

"Don't know what," questioned Kazu and Kenta together.

"Nothing," said Henry, Rika and Takato in unison.

"Tell us," begged Kazu.

"It's nothing," said Rika, shaking her head. "Don't worry about it."

"Yamaki called." Said Ryo, entering the room. "They'll be ready for us at four."

"Well, seeing as we have more than enough time to get ready," said Takato. "Let's go practice."

"See you later," said Suzie.

"Sorry," Rika apologized, as she tilted her head towards the sunny sky. "I completely blanked out."

"It's not really your fault, Rika, but you know we have to keep this from everyone," replied Henry. "As trustworthy as they are, this is the kind of information that is dangerous."

"Yeah," agreed Takato. "It could also freak out our family and imagine if the actual government knew," he shivered in fear. "Who knows what could happen."

"Secrecy is everything here. You know how dangerous it could be everyone else could biomerge," inputted Henry.

"I know, Henry," replied Rika. "I just forgot, it's been so long since I actually used them."

"Yeah," agreed Takato, I know when I wanted to fight with Guilmon, I didn't know that I'd gain qualities from him."

"Takato, if anyone knew that would happen. None of us would have biomerged," said Renamon.

"Too late now," said Henry, "but we all knew that it was dangerous."

"Momentai, guys. We can't all get down on ourselves," commented Terriermon. "Just keep your head up high and no one will suspect a thing."

"Yeah, Takato," Guilmon's stomach grumbled, "We promise that we'll avoid biomerging as much as possible to keep you safe. But now it's time for breakfast."

"We can make something in the kitchen," said Rika. "Grandma and mom just bought a new recipe book; it has western meals in it. Want to try to make pancakes?"

"Sure we have 4 hours, why not?"

"Do you have any hairnets?"

**Frontier Shibuya Middle School**

"HEY!" Yelled Takuya, very loudly. He was jumping up and down, waving his hands excitedly.

Smack! "Hey, that hurt." Takuya complained. "What was that for?"

"So you wouldn't broadcast about the Digital World," Kouji retorted, disdainfully. "The key word is secrecy."

"Hey, guys." Izumi greeted, interrupting Takuya's retort. "You ready to go?"

"Where are Junpei and Tomoki?" asked Kouichi.

"They're probably coming soon," replied Izumi, shading her eyes. "They live a little bit farther than us to the school."

Takuya asked," So what did you tell your parents, why you were leaving with a duffle-bag?"

Kouji stared at Kouichi who coughed, "We told her that we were going camping with you guys."

"Oh," Takuya replied. "I told my mom that the school was having another one of those school trips and that she already paid for it and that it was non-refundable."

"Hey," said Tomoki, breathlessly, with Junpei who was barely panting next to him. "Sorry to make you late."

"We aren't late," said Junpei. "They're just early."

"Yeah," agreed Izumi," glancing at her watch. "It's only 5:30 p.m.

"Nah, why would we? What would we have to gain?" Takuya replied. "Anyways, it's 5:30, we have 30 minutes to get to the train station. Let's go!"

**Frontier Shibuya Train Station**

"We're here and not a minute to spare!" announced Izumi, "Now let's go find Trailmon."

They rushed to the Digimon Train that no one seemed to notice. It seemed different, the Trailmon. The doors shut and the engines began to start.

"Hey, Trailmon, how's it goin'" Greeted Takuya, ever friendly.

The Trailmon didn't answer.

"Funny," wondered Takuya. "He didn't answer."

"Maybe, that's because he doesn't want to, idiot," replied Kouji.

"What was that!" Exploded Takuya.

"Come on guys," pleaded Izumi." You kept the peace in the Real World, why can't you do that now?"

"Then tell him to stop insulting me!"

"Then stop being an idiot," replied Kouji. "It's been three years, and I highly doubt we even met this one!"

Kouichi, Junpei and Tomoki held their own private conversation as Kouji and Takuya argued and Izumi hopelessly tried to intervene.

"Have you guys noticed that this Trailmon seems different than all the ones we've encountered?" Asked Tomoki. "It just gives off this vibe that something doesn't seem right."

"Things change," reasoned Kouichi.

"Yeah," agreed Junpei, "Maybe the reason why it feels weird is because something has gone wrong in the Digital World and that's why we're going."

Izumi stared out the window, tired of Takuya's and Kouji's incessant arguing. Honestly, could they not stop for at least five minutes? She mentally insulted them until she noticed the region that they were passing into. It wasn't Ember City; it was a barren place that looked nothing like the Digital World at all.

"Hey guys," Izumi said, no one could hear her over Takuya's and Kouji's argument which verbally was growing louder. "HEY!" She yelled. Everyone stopped talking and stared. "Look outside, we aren't at Ember City."

"Weird," said Junpei, eyes opened wide. "I don't see any Digimon either."

The Trailmon stopped and tilted over, dumping the teenagers onto the dirt.

Rubbing his head, Kouichi voiced everyone's concern," Where are we?"

**Digital World**

"Master Leviamon, the Legendary Warriors have been successfully transferred."

"Hmmph," snorted Leviamon, "Excellent. There would have been consequences for the Trailmon had not been able to accomplish his task."

"Master, the capture of Baihumon has just been completed."

"And of Azulongmon?"

"He is quick and adroit but we will capture him."

"And Cherubimon?"

The shadow digimon paused," We have not been able to locate him," admitted the voice, "But we are still searching," he added hastily.

'Hurry it up. Our master's takeover has to be flawless; we will be rewarded greatly when we succeed when others have failed. As the human saying goes, 'The Darkest Hour is just before the dawn', and it has been very dark indeed."

"Of course Master."

"Prep for the Tamer's arrival, their arrival is the most important part of the plan."

"Yes Master."

**Tamers Shinjuku Park**

"So we aren't going through Guilmon's old hut?" asked Kenta.

"No, because Grani is not able to fit through. The way you will be going is through the same way you left," explained Yamaki. "It's nearly four, you should start loading. I expect to see everyone back," he said sternly.

"Don't worry Yamaki," assured Takato. "I'll make sure everyone gets back."

Everyone loaded onto Grani and Grani began to start."

**Comments:**

No reviews, why do I feel unloved? Okay, the idea of the new chapter is that Adventure 02 and Frontier are already in the Tamer's digital world and the Tamers have just left the Real World.

Kudos to anyone who guessed that it was Willis! If anyone replied to me in a review, I would have given them a spoiler, but that didn't happen, obviously. So the next question is who 'Master' is?


	4. Chapter 4

**Tamers Digital World**

"Hikari," moaned Gatomon, "How long have we been walking? It feels like my paws are going to fall off."

"I don't know Gatomon," admitted Hikari. "But I think it's been a while."

Just then, an airplane like thing flew over them and blew wind and dust all over.

"Whoa, what was that?" Exclaimed Daisuke, excitedly.

Everyone just stared at the flying object as it flew away.

"I don't know," said Willis, hesitantly. "But something tells me that this place is a lot different from the Digital World."

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, two miles away from where they were.

"Hey guys, did you see that?" exclaimed Daisuke, pointing. "Who wants to go check it out with me?"

The entire group just stared at Daisuke.

"You're joking, right," said Miyako. "We are in a world that we know nothing about and you want to separate?"

Ken agreed but said it more nicely," I don't know, Daisuke. We should probably see what happened when we get there."

"Yeah, I guess," Daisuke, said dejectedly, "I'll just go alone! Let's go Veemon!"

Veemon armor-digivolved to Raidramon and they ran off.

"That boy is too hyper for his own good," announced Miyako.

**Tamers GRANI**

They were making great time, and Guilmon was talking to Grani just because he wanted to.

"Have you ever tasted bread? It tastes good, especially from Takato's bakery. Their bread tastes the best. They have this machine that makes the bread," Guilmon rambled.

Henry and Renamon were meditating the former was stressed about how he was supposed to take care of his little sister and the latter refused to talk to anyone. Jeri and Takato were just talking.

"Hey, Princess. How many times do you think I save you this time?" Ryo asked.

"Hopefully never," Rika replied, coldly while looking over the cards she took with her. "Because if you do, even Cyberdramon won't be able to save you."

"Then I'll have Monodramon save me, Princess," he replied with a wink.

Rika stared at Monodramon who was sleeping.

"Good luck with that," she replied.

Terriermon was really bored; Suzie was holding him and Henry was meditating. He resorted to having a staring contest with Impmon who was next to Calumon who was sitting in Jeri's lap.

Grani began beeping hurriedly.

"Um, Takatomon." Said Guilmon, nervously.

"Yeah, boy," answered his tamer.

"Grani says he's out of energy and will have to recharge."

"Okay."

"He also says that he has to drop us and that we aren't really on the ground."

"What?" Yelled everyone.

Grani's trapdoors opened and the tamers fell into a heap.

Rika landed crouching while Renamon caught Jeri. Everyone else was on the floor.

"Aww, nuts that hurt," moaned Kazu.

"Momentai," muttered Terriermon, from the near death grip that Suzie had on him.

"Thanks Renamon," said Jeri.

"No problem. Rika instructed me to do so," replied the vixen-digimon.

"Thank you, Grani," yelled Guilmon.

The ark was slowly fading out of view.

"You know, for a transport type of Digimon," said Kenta. "Grani sure has a way of dropping us off."

"Least it wasn't bad as last time," replied Henry. "If Grani hadn't been designed, we'd still be in the Digital World."

"And making people-sized craters," added Takato. "I like this way a lot more."

"Back to where we started, huh Renamon," commented Rika. "But at least we aren't stuck with Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb."

"Yes, that was rather fun," answered the vulpine type digimon.

**Tamers Digital World**

Izumi shaded her eyes; not that it was particularly bright, just that dust kept on getting in her eyes. If she was younger and never went to the Digital World, she would have been complaining that it was hot and that her feet hurt; but now she was more mature. She realized that it wasn't a smart idea, but that still didn't stop her from doing it inside of her head.

She shook her head rapidly. If there had been another female Legendary Warrior, she most likely would have been best friends with her. But there wasn't; instead she was stuck with five boys for best friends, not that they weren't bad, it's just that she would like to have a friend she could have girl talked with.

"I wonder why the Trailmon took us here," said Junpei," because this is weird."

"At least we got our D-Tectors back," said Tomoki, "It feels good to have these back in my hand."

Suddenly, a flash of light lit up the sky and the ground shook; something was happening. A strong gust of wind blew through the area and the Legendary Warriors stared in shock.

"What… was that?" Kouichi asked.

"Who knows….?" Replied his brother.

**Tamers Digital World**

Daisuke rode on Raidramon towards where the flash had originated.

Daisuke commented to Raidramon, "This looks nothing like a Digital World."

"Perhaps, all Digital Worlds are not the same," Raidramon said thoughtfully. "The Dark Ocean, from what Hikari tells us, looks nothing like this place."

"I guess," Daisuke said reluctantly.

** Tamers Digital World**

"Something's coming," said Renamon.

"Yeah," agreed Terriermon, sniffing the air. "It's a human with a digimon."

Guilmon laid his head on the earth and listened to the vibrations, "It's half a mile away from us Takatomon."

"Geez! Come on! We've got to go," yelled Rika, "We'll see who it is after they come."

Seeing the cliff protruding from the ground, Henry said," We should hide behind that cliff, it's the safest bet that we have."

"Wonder if the digimon likes humans?" asked Suzie.

"Probably," answered her digimon," because I can't see a digimon who hates humans, voluntarily letting one ride on his back."

"Most digimon who don't like humans, would attack first, ask the question later," said Renamon, "Such is the way of the Digital World."

They saw a boy with brown spikey hair who wore goggles, which Terriermon commented," Oh look, attack of the goggles, on top of a four legged digimon that was blue and wore black armor.

"Raidramon, armor type, vaccine, and his attacks are Thunder Blast, Lightning Blade and Electric Bite," said Henry, after admonishing his partner for the comment about the goggles.

"So what are we going to do?" Kazu questioned, "We can't just leave them out there."

"We aren't," said Rika, "Renamon."

Renamon appeared and fazed Rika up to the top of the cliff.

"Rika, don't do anything rash," warned Henry.

"When have I done anything rash?" she retorted, as she and Renamon appeared on top of the cliff. She took a few breaths to compose herself, as she went back to the memories of her old self, the one who enjoyed fighting.

"A lot of times," mumbled Takato.

Pushing her hair to the side, Rika said, "Oh, look Renamon, a little boy and his pet digimon. This should hardly be a challenge."

Daisuke looked up, stared and said, "Are you talking to me?"

"No, I'm talking to the ground," Rika retorted sarcastically.

Daisuke continued on staring, and Rika answered to his silent question, "Of course I'm talking to you. Do you have those goggles on too tight?"

"Hey, was that an insult and what do you mean little boy? I'm fourteen," Daisuke questioned.

"No it wasn't and guess what, I'm the same age. But what ever, Renamon walk all over him."

"As you wish," Renamon replied as she jumped onto the ground in front of Daisuke and Raidramon.

**Tamers Digital World**

"Rika, when we meant to talk to him, we meant it," Henry said exasperatedly, watching.

Takato flinched as Raidramon hit the cliff they were hiding behind and commented; "Renamon certainly isn't going easy on Raidramon, isn't she?"

"Go Renamon," Suzie cheered, "You can do it."

** Tamers Digital World**

"Wonder what's taking Daisuke so long," Willis wondered," He only left 15 minutes ago; he should be back by now."

"Knowing Daisuke," Miyako said dismissively, "he probably got east and west mixed and is lost, it would be just like him to do that."

"Yeah," said Willis, staring in the direction Daisuke had left in, "Maybe I'm just overreacting."

**Tamers Digital World**

"Diamond Storm," Renamon cried out as the shards quickly flew at Raidramon's body that dodged it.

"Thunder Blast!" Raidramon swiftly retaliated.

"Missed me," Renamon taunted as she did a flip in the air to dodge Raidramon's attack.

"Thunder Blast," as Raidramon did the attack again.

"Oh, missed me again."

"Daisuke," Raidramon said in frustration as he landed next to his partner. "This is not working."

"Digimental UP!" Daisuke yelled, raising his D-3.

Raidramon vanished as Flamedramon appeared.

"Congratulations, a vanishing act," Rika, commented sarcastically, "What will you do next? Renamon, that's a Flamedramon. He's an armored type and he's a vaccine whose attacks are Fire Rocket and Flame Fist."

"Where the heck did you get that information so quickly?" Daisuke exclaimed sharply in surprise.

"Need to know information," Rika replied with a smirk. "And sorry, you aren't the need to know."

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon yelled, ending their short conversation.

"Koyhenko!," cried out Renamon. "Oooh, so close." She crooned, as she dodged the fire missiles with her defensive attack.

"Renamon," said Rika, with her eyes narrowed. "Do you need some help?"

"Not no, really," replied her partner," but it would be nice." Renamon replied.

**Tamers Digital World**

Hearing the comment, Henry began sneaking around the cliff towards Daisuke who had his back to it.

"Digi-Modify! Hyper Chip Activate! Digi-Modify! Hyper Speed Activate!"

Renamon, with her enhanced speed, ran close to Flamedramon, and drew her fist back, "Wisteria Punch!"

Flamedramon flew back and was knocked out cold.

"Flamedramon!" Daisuke cried out.

"Sorry about this," said a voice behind him. He felt a jab to his neck and all Daisuke could remember was darkness.

** Tamers Digital World**

Tomoki stared into the sky, but was it really the sky? He wasn't sure, but it was cool looking anyways. He sighed, what was supposed to be a great adventure has turned out to be a weird one. He was supposed to be cool and confident in his abilities, like Takuya.

He glanced at Takuya who was talking to Izumi and wondered what he was supposed to do here. How were they supposed to help save the Digital World? They couldn't do anything while they were here.

"Hey look!" Exclaimed Takuya, "Those look like towers," he said pointing towards the protruding cliffs that had three prongs and did look like com-towers.

"Maybe we'll find some digimon there," wondered Junpei. "It may help us find out where we are."

They started walking in that direction.

**Tamers Digital World**

When Daisuke woke up, the first thing he heard was, "Hey, to make him talk, we could eat him."

"Terriermon!" said the voice that knocked him out. "What did I say?"

"Don't talk unless you have something useful to say," replied the first voice, dejectedly," But Henry, that was a useful idea. It was a threat and an interesting way to make him talk."

"We aren't cannibals," said a boy wearing yellow goggles, "and it wouldn't be a good idea to eat our only source of information."

Terriermon seemed to pause and announced with a grin," We could have Guilmon eat him."

A large reptilian digimon looked up at the sound of his name.

"Terriermon, just give it up. No one is going to eat him," he said, "Or his Digimon." He added later, seeing Terriermon's grin.

"Where am I?" Daisuke managed to croak out.

The two boys and the green digimon looked in surprise.

"Henry, I thought you said that he wouldn't be up for a while," whispered the one wearing goggles.

"He was out for a while, Takato," said a familiar voice, "You just took a nap."

"YOU!" Daisuke exclaimed, pointing.

"Me," she replied nonchalantly. "Sorry about Renamon kicking your digimon's butt, but these two said I had to get your attention."

"We didn't mean to fight him, Rika. We meant for you to talk to him, most normal people wouldn't attack others for any reason." Henry emphasized on normal.

Rika shrugged and replied," I'm not most people, Henry."

"That's certainly right, Rika," said the tall vulpine digimon," Then you wouldn't be my Tamer."

"Tamer?" Daisuke asked confused," You guys aren't Digidestined?"

The trio just stared at Daisuke.

"Daisuke," mumbled DemiVeemon, who was sitting next to him.

"DemiVeemon! What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," replied Rika. "He got hit with Renamon's Wisteria Punch as became DemiVeemon."

"Where are my friends?" Daisuke asked, "They should be here by now."

Takato asked excitedly, "So there are others with you?"

"Yeah, they should have come here by now."

"Then we should find them," said Henry.

"That's a good idea," said Terriermon, wrapping his ears around himself. "Cuz we don't need to define ourselves as criminals again."

The trio stared at Terriermon.

"So what are we doing now?" asked a new voice. He was tan, had bright blue eyes and appeared a couple years older than Daisuke.

"If you wanted to know, Hero Boy, you should have stayed," interjected Rika with a glare.

"Calm down, Princess. Don't bite my head off."

"Whatever," Rika replied tersely.

"So what are we going to do?" He asked again.

"We need to locate his friends," said Takato. "What's your name again?" Takato asked turning towards Daisuke.

"Daisuke Motomiya."

"Well, Daisuke. I'm Takato Matsuda and my partner is Guilmon."

"I'm Henry, and my partner is the one who suggested cannibalism."

"Rika Nonaka, and you've met my partner."

"Ryo Akiyama and my partner is Cyberdramon."

"We'll get you to meet the others," said Rika. "Then we'll get ready to leave."

**Tamers Digital World**

"Now I'm worried," said Miyako. "It's been two hours since he left, we can't find him on the D-3, and he hasn't replied to any messages. That's an issue."

"Let's go look for him," said Takeru." He couldn't have gone far."

"I hope he's okay," said Willis to his partner. "It would be bad if he got into any danger."

"Same with Veemon," agreed his partner.

Hawkmon ….. Digimental UP! Halsemon!

Gatomon ….. Digimental UP! Nefertimon!

Patamon! ….. Digimental UP! Pegasusmon!

"Let's go," ordered Hikari.

While they ascended, Iori suggested, "Maybe we should split up, that way we can cover more ground."

"We head in the same direction that they left and then we'll split up," said Takeru.

**Comments: **I got reviews, I got reviews. Wow, this feels awesome! So I got four reviews and at least 243 hits in the last month. No one guessed who the actual bad guy was; it's really easy to guess as long as you do your research. In fact, all you have to do is go on Digimon Wikia. SO if anyone can get it right and if they answer it in their review, I'll give you a spoiler. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Daemon glared at Lilithmon, who seemed relaxed, even though the offending Demon Lord could destroy her in one move.

Taking charge, Daemon asked,"Why was I not told that the plan was already in motion? I don't enjoy listening to Sukamons gossip about the impending mission at hand, especially when it's as important as this."

Lilithmon waved her hand dismissively, "Deal with it, if you had actually attended the meetings, instead of muttering in your room about how you would destroy the Digi-Destined for locking you up in the Dark Ocean, you would know."

"Stop your quibbling," said Lucemon, "Daemon, Lilithmon is right, attend the meetings if you want to be updated." Lilithmon smirked triumphantly. "Lilithmon stop baiting him, I don't care what you say; you're doing on purpose."

Belphemon tiredly yawned and said," Have Daemon and Lilthmon stopped arguing yet?"

They both seethed and glared at the unperturbed Demon Lord.

"Stop this nonsense," said Lucemon. "I'd thought I would never see the day that Demon Lords be reduced to acting like pathetic humans. We must attend to the new business, there is much to cover."

Leviamon said," I'd like to input that Azulongmon and Baihumon have been captured, since we last met."

"This is wonderful," cackled Lilithmon. "That nearly completes our task, that cements our power, once Master learns of our progress."

**Tamers Digital World**

"You okay, Wormmon?" Ken asked.

"I'm fine Ken," replied Wormmon, glancing at the distant ground. "Don't you worry about me, I don't want to cause any premature wrinkles."

"Just making sure Wormmon. I know how much you don't like heights," Ken teased.

Wormmon replied blushing," I don't mind heights, Ken. I just don't like flying." He glanced at the floor again.

**Tamers Digital World**

Guilmon sniffed the air, "Takato, we have people coming."

"How many?" Daisuke asked.

"Six humans, six digimon," Guilmon said.

"That's my friends," said Daisuke, excitedly. "Took them long enough."

"Maybe they are expecting to find you dead," said Rika. "I mean that's what I'd do."

Henry glared at her, as Daisuke blinked in shock.

Rika sighed," I was kidding; if they are anything like you, they're probably just worried and wanted to find out if you're safe or not."

** Tamers Digital World**

Junpei glanced at the strange sky above him; it was pretty in a kind of way. Not like the hue of the sunset, but subtly pretty, like Izumi. He didn't have an outright crush on her; he has gotten over the fact that Izumi didn't want to go out with him.

He knew Izumi saw him as a best friend, and he enjoyed that position in her heart, he knew that she would tell him everything, and that was enough for him.

He glanced at the sky again. It was really quiet; Kouichi and Tomoki had managed to separate Kouji and Takuya, while Izumi was looking around, just trying to find some form of life.

"Look over there!" Izumi's excited voice broke through his thoughts. "I see someone!"

Izumi was pointing towards group of people near the bottom of a cliff who were to far away to see them.

"Or something," Kouji said darkly. "Who knows what they are?"

Izumi glanced over towards Kouji briefly," You don't think that they're digimon?"

"No," Kouji scowled. "It's just that are we even sure that this is a digital world; because if it isn't, we're in a lot of trouble."

"What if you're wrong, Kouji," Izumi challenged, "What if they really are digimon or even humans? I really wish that you'd stop seeing things as half-empty and see the positive things in life."

Kouji scowled again," I didn't say that you were wrong, I just meant that it was a possibility."

"Anyways," Junpei interrupted. He knew that an argument was about to occur, not between Kouji and Takuya for once, but between the former and Izumi. "We should hurry and get over there, if they leave before we get to them, we may never see them again."

Izumi harrumphed and Kouji looked away.

**Tamers Digital World**

"Rika," Renamon nudged Rika, secretly.

"Yeah, Renamon." Rika replied softly, without looking up from her backpack she was packing up.

"We have company."

Rika's violet eyes flickered towards Renamon. The vulpine digimon was gesturing towards the opposite way that Daisuke's friends were coming.

"How far away?" Rika murmured.

"Two miles, maybe shorter."

"People?"

"Can't be sure. Smells like people with a Digimon tint."

Rika's eyes narrowed sharply.

"I'll tell Henry and Takato."

"Don't," Renamon said.

"What?" Rika asked confused.

"We don't need them for this," Renamon explained. "We can do this by ourselves."

"I guess," Rika agreed hesitantly. "We haven't done anything by ourselves since the first time we went to the Digital World. Sounds like a plan, Renamon."

"Excellent." Renamon replied with a smirk.

"Takato, Henry, Renamon and I are going on a trip. Be safe and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"What!" Takato and Henry said in unison.

"Renamon and I are bored. Renamon sensed something that's at least a mile away from us, and we want to investigate," Rika explained quickly.

"So let me get this straight; from your own planning and no consulting, you decided to go off on your own and check out whatever?" Terriermon asked.

"Just about," Renamon said with a straight face.

"Are you crazy!"

"No, just bored," Rika replied.

Ryo pinched the bridge of his nose," Even if we told you no, you'd still go, wouldn't you, Rika?"

"Yeah," Rika replied brightly.

Takato scrunched in face in confusion, "Why do I get the feeling that we've had this conversation before?"

"Because with Rika's personality, we probably have," Kazu said. "Guys, it's Rika and Renamon; the two who were the strongest in the beginning. They'll be fine." He waved his hand away. "They should go."

Rika's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Wait, you want me to go?"

"Yeah," Kazu shrugged, "Cuz I know when you get bored, you get prissy, and I'd like to not be insulted today."

"Three against two, Takato, Henry. I get to go."

"Wait, where'd you get the third from, Rika?" Takato asked, suspiciously.

"Hero Boy," she jabbed her thumb in the older teenage boy's direction.

"I never gave my consent, Princess."

"I'm still going, and you can't stop me."

"Rika, the beings are now at least a mile away."

"I'm going. Cry me a river, build me a bridge and get over it Takato. I don't need your consent for this."

"Hey, that was uncalled for, Rika. I haven't cried since Jeri and the train."

"What train, Takato?" Jeri walked up and tilted her head in a questioning manner.

Takato blushed deeply and stammered incoherent noises.

"See ya!" Rika smiled in a slightly charming way. "Let's go Renamon."

"Of course, Rika." Renamon dropped and picked up Rika and started running.

"I thought it wouldn't take that long," Rika murmured in to Renamon's furry neck.

"They are your friends, Rika, if they didn't have a backbone, they wouldn't be your friends, would they?"

"That's true."

**Tamers Digital World**

Willis, Hikari, Ken, Miyako, Iori and Takeru were scouring the ground for any signs of Daisuke and Veemon.

"It sure has been a while," Halsemon commented. "I wonder why we haven't seen them yet."

"I hope that they didn't run into any trouble," Miyako frowned heavily. "We should have gone earlier, when Willis said he was worried about Daisuke, if we had, he might still be okay."

Her partner glanced at the distressed Miyako. "It's not your fault," he soothed. "You weren't worried for Daisuke because you believed in his strength, correct?"

"Yeah," Miyako's uncharacteristically soft voice came out muffled.

"Then it is not your fault, you believed in him as a friend and what happened is not your fault."

"You said it wasn't my fault twice in the same sentence."

'That's the Miyako I know, pointing out my mistakes," said Halsemon with a grin.

"Guys!" Hikari's voice broke the silence that was between the flying groups. "I see a small group at the head of the cliffs!"

Glancing back, Miyako saw that Hikari was using the binoculars that Taichi had given her. "Pass me them, Hikari."

Hikari tossed the binoculars to Miyako, who in turn gave it to Ken.

"I see eight humans and eight digimon," Ken informed, "If we're lucky, Daisuke will be with them."

**Tamers Digital World**

"It's really quiet," Takuya commented to Izumi, who was walking beside him.

She glanced at him angrily and hissed," That's because you don't hear arguing voices."

Takuya flinched lightly and narrowed his eyes," What do you mean arguing?"

She huffed and said, "What I mean by arguing is you and Kouji." She jabbed him roughly in the chest, feeling the rock-hardness that came from training for soccer. "Have not stopped arguing since we got here."

"We have not."

Eyebrows rose, "You actually don't think that you and Kouji don't argue too much."

"No, not really," he shrugged complacently. "We've argued less."

"While that may be true," Izumi said dismissively, "The fact that the entire group has to be dragged into one of your superfluous arguments ….." She stopped talking instantly.

"Hey Izumi, you okay?"

Izumi just pointed.

He stared straight, "What!" A large cloud of smoke and dust was following a yellow figure that was speedily running towards them.

"Something tells me, we should start running."

Kouji shot him a look that said, 'No duh, nitwit!'

"Or we can stand and fight," Kouichi suggested. "We won't get far running and what energy we do have, we should use to fight whatever's coming."

"I like that idea more," agreed Junpei.

"Me too," said Izumi. She glanced at the younger male, "Tomoki?" She said expectantly.

"I'd rather stay and fight." He said as he nodded his agreement.

"So it's settled, we stay and fight," Izumi said. "We'd better get ready."

SPIRIT EVOLUTION

Agunimon!

Lobomon!

Kazemon!

Blitzmon!

Kumamon!

Loewemon!

"You know, it's kind of nice being like this," Blitzmon commented, flexing machine like arms.

"It has been a while," agreed Kazemon, fluttering out her butterfly wings.

**Tamers Digital World**

"You know, we have the worst of luck," Rika commented to Renamon who was still carrying her. She glanced back at the large fervent crowd of Allomons, Goblinmons and Fugamons. They had begun following her and Renamon after they left their group a half a mile or so. They would have fought but against group that large would put her and Renamon at a very bad disadvantage.

Renamon smirked before answering, "It could be worse."

Rika glanced back and snorted, "How could this be worse."

"They could be ultimate level instead of rookies and champions."

"That too."

"Thunder Fist!" The ground shook wildly and rattled Renamon and Rika.

Gripping Renamon tightly, Rika asked, "What was that?"

"Them," Renamon pointed. It was group of six humanoid looking Digimon. The large blue looking beetle one had been the one who had done the earth-shaking attack.

"Seems like they're on side, Renamon. Wanna stop running and actually fight?"

"You know it Rika."

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!"

Renamon digivolve to ….. Kyuubimon!

With a cheeky smirk adorning her face, Rika ordered, "Walk all over them. Kyuubimon.

"As you wish Rika."

"Foxtail Inferno!"

The nine fireballs flew at the group where some of them had hit and others had dodged.

"Pyro Punch!" Agunimon's fire fist had done large damage to the group as Fugamons had been deleted.

"Howling Laser!" The bright beam targeted an Allomon and deleted it with ease.

"Blizzard Blaster!"

"Shadow Meteor!"

"Hurricane Wave!"

Kyuubimon flipped back towards Rika, and commented, "Who are these Digimon, Rika? They look like Digimon, but they don't feel like one."

"Fire Boy is Agunimon, a hybrid whose attacks all begin with Pyro. Something tells me he has to do with a lot of fire."

She pointed at Lobomon who was slashing every enemy digimon in sight who was within an arm's length. "He's Lobomon, his Lobo Kendo is kind of dangerous if you don't get out of the way."

"She's Kazemon, a faerie type. She can fly and with those wings she can do a very nasty Hurricane Wave."

"Beetlemon's the one who shook the ground, Thunder Fist and Lightening Blitz are his main lightening attacks."

"Kumamon's the tiniest one, just don't let that demeanor trick you Renamon, even if I doubt it will, his Blizzard Blaster and Crystal Breeze aren't anything to take lightly."

"The last one is Loewemon, he's not by far the weakest. I think he's the one we need to watch out for, because Shadow Meteor and Shadow Lance aren't any weak attacks Renamon."

"That's all you have to say, Rika," Kyuubimon said with a bemused smile adorning her face.

"No," Rika replied lightly. "Odd enough, they're all Variable type Digimon. You don't see a lot of them."

"I think I'm going to help them again," Kyuubimon growled. "I'm getting bored."

**Tamers Digital World**

"Uh, hi." Henry greeted, "I'm Henry."

Daisuke's friends had finally caught up and it was all Henry could do was say hi. Daisuke was happily talking to Ken and Willis until he noticed how quiet without him talking.

"Come on guys. You should introduce yourselves."

Takeru blew a piece of hair out of his face and said, "I'm Takeru, this is Patamon."

"Hiya."

Takato rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I'm Takato and that's Guilmon." He pointed towards his digimon who was gazing at Gatomon curiously.

"Ugh, you guys are ridiculous," Daisuke, pouted playfully. "He pointed to Ryo, Kazu, Kenta and Jeri. "He's Ryo, his partner's Cyberdramon. That's Kazu his is Guardramon. Glasses is Kenta, MarineAngemon's his digimon. She's Jeri and her partner is Impmon.

Eyes widening, Takato and the others all dropped their D-Arcs in shock.

"Um," Daisuke stuttered, "Did I say anything wrong?"

"I'm not Jeri's partner," Impmon muttered.

**Comments:**

This is going by pretty slowly but I don't want to make any faster without ruining the story itself. So I'm sorry for the delay but it was either this or my grades. Sorry. Hey at least the groups got to interact a little. I got seven reviews and no correct answer D: . But nice try Anne Ominous, you were close. Sorry if I made it seem like Leviamon was boss, I wasn't trying to make him seem like it. SO you have a lot more chances to get the answer right and I can't wait to see the guesses. Good luck!


	6. Chapter 6

**Tamers Digital World**

"Master is getting angry," announced Leviamon. "He is beginning to question our loyalty to him."

The entire group mulled it over. Master was not the reason for their existence, but he had given the power they wielded. He could take away that power and then they would be weak.

"Tell Master, we need more time. Collecting data is getting harder with those Digidestined now here," sneered Daemon. "We can't collect data without making them suspicious."

"Yes. One wrong move and they could be on us like a moth on a light," agreed Lilithmon. She directed her attention and stare towards Leviamon. "Tell Master to wait, we will get data, but all it will take is time."

**Tamers Digital World**

** "**So, let me get this straight. This is the Digital World, just not the one we know." Takeru said after they had introduced themselves.

"In a nutshell, yes." Henry replied.

"Where is the girl that beat you up Daisuke? I want to teach her a piece of my mind." Miyako raged.

Daisuke laughed nervously, "Um. She isn't here, Miyako."

"Rika likes to go off on her own a lot." Takato explained, sheepishly. "She does what she wants to."

"We can't really control her."

**Tamers Digital World**

"Hi." Takuya said.

"Hi." Rika deadpanned back.

"This is awkward," Junpei whispered to Izumi.

Izumi nodded in agreement.

It was after the battle; they had won, of course. It wasn't too difficult.

"Why were you running?" Kouji asked.

"I didn't want Renamon to be deleted and me killed," Rika replied as an excuse.

"You could have fought," Kouji said stubbornly.

"Yes, because 15 against 1 is such a fair advantage," Rika shot back.

Kouichi sighed, instead of being friends with this new person, Kouji was arguing with her.

"Can we go? I want to meet up with my friends."

"You have friends?"

Kouichi sighed again.

**Tamers Digital World**

"Her partner, Renamon, had felt humans in the area and wanted to go check them out," Takato explained.

"Princess isn't one to listen to anyone." Ryo said from his conversation with Ken. "The people she listens to are the ones she considers family."

"You aren't considered family?" Iori asked.

"We are," Takato flushed, "But she only listens to what she considers listening to."

"Rika enjoys being independent; it what makes her, Rika."

"So she's the one who beat you to the ground, huh, Daisuke." Miyako teased. "I can't wait to meet her."

Daisuke pouted, "Veemon and I weren't ready."

"Ready for Rika?" Kazu said. "I believe you, Rika's kind of hard to be ready for."

Kick. "Is that why you aren't ready for me now, Kazu?"

"Rika!' Jeri's eyes lit up.

"Hey," Rika nodded. "See I actually have friends that worry about me," She taunted back to Kouji.

Kouji glared at her relaxed back.

"Rika?"

"Oh yeah, Kouji's the angry one with the striped bandana. Kouichi's his brother with the blue hat. Izumi's the only female. Takuya's the goggle-head. Junpei is oldest one and Tomoki's the youngest."

"Goggle-head?" Takuya, questioned, perplexed.

Laughing, Henry said, "From Rika, it's a compliment."

Lightly punching him in the head, "Laugh it up, _Computer Boy_."

"Quiet, _Princess_." Henry retorted.

**Tamers Digital World**

"So you're the ones who defeated the red mass a few years ago?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah, that's us." Henry replied

"Cool."

"You're the ones with the weird 'You must choose to follow me or be destroyed' thing right?"

"Yeah, how'd remember?"

Suzie giggled childishly. "Henwy remembers because it bugged his computer up."

"I had to get a new one," Henry explained. "My computer froze with that message on it."

"Henwy was so mad."

"Suzie, quiet."

Suzie giggled again.

She whispered to Rika, "Teasing nii-san is fun."

Henry sighed tiredly.

"You're the ones with the strange things in the sky, right?" Henry asked towards Takeru.

"Yeah, I remember. I was one of the kids who were taken," Takato said. "That was you?"

"Yeah," Daisuke said sheepishly. "I wasn't part of it though. Takeru and Hikari were."

"Cool. So who was the vampire, anyways?"

"He was Myotismon." Takeru answered staring at the floor. "He wanted to take over the human world."

"Thankfully we were able to stop him before he could." Hikari added. "We're really grateful that we were."

"I'm pretty sure all of us are greatful that we were able to save the worlds, even if our worlds might not be the same." Izumi commented quietly.

"Yeah, I think we all are," agreed Junpei.

**Tamers Digital World**

"What's taking those pathetic humans so long?" Daemon raged out. "If they actually traveled faster, we'd be taking over the worlds by now."

"Calm down Daemon," Lilithmon said harshly. "If they want to take long they can." She gazed into the orb. "They just met each other and now they've started walking. They will find us here. Just be patient."

**Tamers Digital World**

"I want to go visit the Chuchardimon," Jeri said. "It's been a while and I want to thank them for their hospitality. Please Takato."

"If we're going to go thank the digimon that helped us when we were here, I want to thank Babamon and Jijimon," Rika said.

"But," Henry protested. "We have to go find a Digital Rift. You guys know that's the reason we're here. Takato?" He looked to the teenage boy for support.

"Uhm," Takato stammered. "What's the harm, Henry? They just want to say thanks."

"You know what's the harm, Takato. We were sent here for a reason, and we have to fulfill it at all costs."

"Why don't we have a poll?" Kenta suggested, fixing his glasses. "If Henry's right, we're wasting time here, arguing."

"Okay, all in favor of visiting raise your hands."

Takato, Rika, and Jeri raised their hands.

"In favor of finding the Digital Rifts."

Henry, Suzie and Ryo raised their hands.

Henry glanced at Ryo in shock.

"I'd rather not stay here," Ryo shrugged. "I don't have anyone to say thanks to anyways."

"Kazu, Kenta. You didn't vote."

"We abstain," replied Kazu. "We honestly don't know what to do."

"3-3," said Rika. "Now what?"

"We could let the others decide?"

"They don't even know what we're trying to find!"

"HEY!" Screamed Takuya. "Would you stop talking about us like we aren't here!"

Henry and Rika stopped arguing and stared at Takuya.

"Okay," Rika said calmly, "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Takuya stepped back. "I just wanted you to stop arguing."

Rika stared at him blankly.

"You know," Hikari interrupted. "We were just supposed to do something in our world. We can wait a little."

They all glanced at Izumi, who shrugged.

"We were summoned by the celestial beings of our world and what you say is true, we won't be able to get back to our Digital World. We can wait."

**Adventure 02 Yagami Residence**

"Tai, stop fidgeting. I know how you don't like haircuts and how excited you are about going to the Digital World and help out Kari, but I need to finish cutting your hair," ordered Ms. Yagami.

"Sorry mom, but Agumon sent me a message and he hasn't seen Kari or the others in the sectors he's been guarding," replied Taichi, moving his head. "I have to call Koushirou to make sure what time we're meeting Sora and Matt. We're going tomorrow and to train Noriko and the others with their digimon. Their parents are finally giving in and allowing them to go the actual Digital World. It's their first time and I can wait to see how excited they're going to be."

Ms. Yagami gave him a sharp look," Those parents had a right to be scared about letting them go to the Digital World, Tai. It's dangerous there."

"They'll be fine with us, Mom." Tai replied, "You're done right?" I need to call Koushirou."

"I'm done, but after you're done talking to Koushirou, I want to you clean up your hair."

"Okay, mom." He flashed her mom a smile. He quickly dialed Koushirou's number and waited as the phone connected him to their residence.

"Hello. Izumi Residence. May I ask who is calling?" Koushirou's mom asked.

"Hi, Mrs. Izumi, it's Taichi, may I talk to Koushirou?"

"Hello Tai, he's in his room. I'll give the phone to him."

Tai waited a few moments, until he heard Koushirou's voice. "Tai?"

"Hey Koushirou. How's the program going?"

"The program…. It's going fine. We're still trying to contact all the new digi-destined, and with Willis gone, it's a little harder."

"That's great. We're finally going to reunite the Digital World and our world together." Tai could feel himself grinning broadly."

"Um, Tai, there may be more digi-destined."

"Great! Where?"

"In Tokyo."

"In Tokyo? Wouldn't they have to have seen the Heighton View Terrace incident?"

"Yeah, they should have, but Tai. I didn't find them with my new database. I was web surfing and came across an old article from four and half years ago. It described the red blob and the people that defeated it. It said Digimon."

"Digimon!" Taichi could feel his voice rising," In the newspaper, how? I thought that…."

"Our names weren't released to the public and the entire incident was kept under wraps." Koushirou finished. "That's it, they weren't, but apparently there was a separate incident that we weren't involved in. Tai, this happened while we were still dealing with MaloMyotismon. I did some research and a group called the 'Wild Bunch' claims to have created Digimon."

"That's no way, right?" Taichi interrupted.

"Tai, their claims may not be so farfetched. Remember my theory from three years ago? I said that there were several different worlds and this one may be one of them. The Wild Bunch had created their notion of a digimon. However, after a few years of funding, the program was cut. The Wild Bunch were rumored to have shut down the program and delete the Digimon, but somehow the Digimon were able to flourish to the point of awakening the D-Reaper."

"The D-Reaper?"

"It was an old program from America where it's main function was to delete things that got too big. Somehow, a government-funded program called Hypnos was able to delete it. Hypnos was to regulate and track all digimon that came through to the real world."

"How can we find them?"

"I don't know, they didn't have the names and I looked at all the reports. There were only at least 8 digimon who fought the D-Reaper. They later vanished."

"Weird."

"Yeah, there's more."

"How? We couldn't have missed all of them."

"I think this was more of an isolated incident. There have been a couple of new Digimon from another world who migrated. I have Tentomon talk to them and they say that a few years ago, a group called the Legendary Warriors had defeated a terrible evil. They wouldn't say the name. Anyways they were talking how the Legendary Warriors were humans who could digivolve into Digimon."

"Humans into Digimon? Why is this getting more complicated? How many do you think we don't know about?"

"Hundreds," Koushirou replied. "There's so many types of Digital Worlds, there has to be several types of Digi-Destined."

"Geez, this is horrible," Tai remarked. "I was hoping that this would be a good day, but apparently not. At least we can still go to the Digital World."

**Frontier Digital World**

"Run Neemon!" Bokomon yelled.

"I already am!" Neemon replied.

A large red Kuwagumon was chasing after them and the fact the he was flying wasn't helping them.

"Why is the chasing us?" Neemon asked panting.

"How am I supposed to know, he came from the dark clouds," Bokomon yelled.

They stopped for a moment to catch their breath and saw the Kuwagumon fly overhead.

"Thank the Digi-Lord that he didn't see us," panted Bokomon tiredly. "We'd be in trouble."

"Big Trouble," Neemon agreed tiredly. He fell over in exhaustion.

"Shh! Be quiet. He doesn't need to know that we are here."

"I really wish that we could see Lord Seraphimon."

**Tamers Digital World**

It was decided; Kouji, Kouichi, Rika, Beezlemon, Takeru and Hikari were going to go find a Digital Rift. The others would go check on the Chuchardimon and Babamon and Jijimon.

"Stay safe, Rika." Henry warned.

"When aren't I safe, Henry?"

Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!

Renamon digivolve to …. Kyuubimon!

Digi-Armor Energize!

Gatomon armor digivolve to… Nefertimon!

Patamon armor digivolve to … Pegususmon!

"I'll take Kouichi," Rika said.

"Then I'll take Kouji," said Takeru.

"We'll contact you with these," Kouji shook his D-Tector. "Keep watch okay."

"Got, Kouji," said Takuya.

**Tamers Digital World**

"Master Lucemon! We just received information from our scouts. The Digi-Destined are breaking into groups!"

"Get a squadron of Sukamon to watch them."

"Yes sir, Master."

Lucemon's blank eyes gazed into the orb that allowed him to spy on those who had defeated him. He smirked in joy of imagining his revenge.

**Tamers Digital World**

The group of Sukamon that their Master had allowed them to do such an important task was shaking in excitement. They were excited at the fact that they could prove to their Master their value and the offer of free data, which they could used to get to the Human World.

**Tamers Digital World**

**"Any sign yet?" Kouji asked through his D-Tector.**

"No, not yet," replied Kouichi.

"Got it. No signs yet, Takeru." Kouji relayed.

"A little longer, Pegasusmon."

They watched as Nefertimon did a swerve and rose to their level.

"Any luck?" Nefertimon asked.

"None, we're still looking."

"Rika's so distant, she's not really social."

"Yeah, but she's knows her stuff or she wouldn't be here."

Comments:

I got this chapter typed so quickly because this has deviated from my actual writing so much, so I was writing my imagination which surprisingly is easier to type than writing it down.

Props to AgunimonX for getting the Master correct, the Master is Ogudomon, created by the combination of the Demon Lords. So the next one to get this will win another spoiler.

Because Gatomon has her tail ring, how do you think the Digi-Destined will become Ultimates again?

Put your answer in a review and if it is correct, I will PM you the spoiler! Good Luck and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**XXXXX Digital World**

"Any news from the Sukamon?" Daemon's deep voice rumbled.

"No, they haven't reported anything."

"I don't understand, why we had to send Sukamons, they are essentially useless."

"Useless they maybe, but when they get deleted, nothing important gets thrown away." Lucemon murmured.

"Hahaha! That's why I like you, Lucemon," Lilithmon cackled. Her expression turned serious," However, tell them that they must attack the Tamers and if they are defeated, they can forget about living."

**Tamers Digital World**

"Rika."

"Yeah, Kyuubimon." Rika questioned.

"We're being watched."

"Do you know by what?" Kouichi asked.

"I don't really know, their data isn't really outstanding, but there is a lot of them." Kyuubimon replied.

"Level?"

"Champion."

"I'll alert the others." Kouichi said.

"Hey, Kouji. Kyuubimon says we're being watched."

"What?" Kouji's voice crackled. "Sorry about that, connection issue. We're being watched? By what?"

Grabbing the D-Tector, "Kyuubimon doesn't know and she doesn't know how many." Rika said brutishly. Tossing the D-Tector back to Kouichi," Kyuubimon, slow down. We need to tell Beezlemon."

"Okay, Rika."

"You guys hear that?" Kouji asked.

"Loud and clear."

They watched as Kyuubimon slowed down to Beelzemon.

Daylight slowly turned into night, as the Digital World went to sleep.

"How'd it get so dark so quickly," Hikari asked, shocked. "Don't you have sunsets?"

"No," Renamon answered. "It's always been like this."

Kyuubimon halted and dedigivolved to Renamon. Nefertimon and Pegasusmon circled while slowly getting lower.

"You guys kind of look like vultures if you get up high enough," Rika commented.

"How'd it get dark so quickly? Don't you guys have a sunset?" Hikari asked, curious.

"No, it's always been like this." Renamon answered swiftly.

"It certainly is interesting," Gatomon remarked, stretching, as she and Patamon

dedigivolved.

"We should have someone keep watch," Kouji said. "It's probably dangerous out there."

"Fine," Hikari nodded. "Takeru and I will take the first shift."

"We'll change every three hours," Rika agreed. "But for now we should get some rest."

**Tamers Digital World**

"Hahahahaha!" A Sukamon cackled. "They don't even know we're here!"

"That's because we're too smart and cunning for them to even realize!" Another one agreed.

"They will never defeat us!"

"Nor will they ever find us!"

**Tamers Digital World**

"Renamon, do you hear that?" Rika whispered.

"Yes, Rika I can."

It was Rika and Renamon's shift. Beezlemon preferred to be alone.

"They are very loud, aren't they?" Rika commented.

"Who's very loud?" Takeru asked, awake, "Who're you talking about?"

"Nothing, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Rika accused.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Whatever."

"Rika, I'm going to go scouting."

"Okay Renamon." She turned towards Takeru. "Nightmare?"

"Something like that."

"It's not very fun, having something that keeps you up at night."

"Yeah, it isn't." He paused. "Renamon's a rookie, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is." Rika glanced at Takeru from her recumbent position. "So what?"

"She's strong, for a rookie." Takeru shrugged. "I was just curious."

"She gets that a lot."

"How easily did you defeat Daisuke? Cause I think you scared him a little."

"I get that a lot."

"So how were you able to beat Daisuke so fast? Flamedramon and Raidramon are really strong."

"Daisuke didn't tell you that I used a combo? No, well combos are useful if used at the right time and against the right Digimon, it can be really effective."

"So you need talent and skills to help your digimon, interesting."

"I was one of the best at the Digimon Card Game, only one person defeated me and that was only once." Rika said smugly.

Takeru tilted his head in curiosity, "Well, who was that?"

"Renamon's a data type, your friend Veemon's a vaccine. There are four types of Digimon: Variable, Vaccine, Data, and Virus. Variable isn't really important right now, so we'll ignore it. Anyways, Vaccine is effective against Virus, Virus against Data and Data against Vaccine for some strange reason."

"That still doesn't explain it."

"I had used a Hyper Chip card, which helps with Renamon's Diamond Storm and a Hyper Speed card, and I can tell that you have enough common sense to figure out what it does."

"… I'll take that as a compliment."

They began talking, not as friends but more like comrades on an issue they both found fascinating. Even when Renamon returned, they still continued talking, even during Kouji's and Kouichi's shift, they still talked.

**Tamers Digital World**

"I hope they're going to be okay," Takato mumbled to Henry.

They watched as Jeri played with Calumon when Henry replied, "They'll be fine. Rika may not like socializing, but she won't kill any of them."

"You know when Guilmon first 'realized' into the Digital World, I don't think I would have expected any of this to happen. We've saved the world twice and countless other people. I managed to beat Kazu in a game consistently and make friends with the people who are the best in the game. I got my dream girl to notice me," He blushed. "And I've got the best family and friends around."

"Yeah," Henry agreed. "We do, but we've also lost friends too."

"We'll get them back, someday."

Suzie walked over with Lopmon adorning her head.

"Hi Suzie," Her older brother and Takato greeted.

"Hi Henwy, Takato. What are you doing here all by your lonesomes?" She tilted her head curiously. "You can't miss Rika that much," she teased playfully.

"…."

"Rika's strong, you can trust her. Now I've got to kick Kazu's butt, bye."

"Rika's rubbed off on her too much," Henry said, sighing.

They watched as Suzie boldly challenged Kazu and as Kazu's face paled.

"He's done for," Terriermon commented.

Suzie and Kazu sat down and they pulled out their decks and Kazu was still pale.

"She's going to own him," Terriermon insisted.

"Have hope in winning, Sir Kazu! You can win!"

"Guardromon, Opstay itway!"

"?"

"Scared Kazu," Suzie smirked in a Rika like fashion. "Chicken."

"What! NO! Henry!"

"What?"

"Tell your sister to stop!"

"Hi, what's going on?" Jeri asked.

"Kazu's too chicken to play me." Suzie explained.

"Oh, you haven't beaten him yet?"

"You've beaten him?"

"Stop talking, like right now." Kazu insisted.

"Yeah, one and a half years after Rika started teaching me," Jeri replied casually.

"UGH!" Kazu yelled, frustrated. "Do you people not know the meaning of friendship?"

"Of course we do, Kazu." Suzie replied," But are we still going to play?"

"HARASSMENT!" Kazu yelled, pointing his finger and stomping away.

Suzie whispered to Jeri, "He's afraid of getting beaten."

Jeri whispered back, " He just doesn't like admitting defeat. I mean who likes admitting that they lost to a ten year old."

"Wow, dinner and show," Izumi said to Miyako. "That was amusing."

"Yeah, it was." Izumi murmured back.

Night quickly went overhead, as light turned dark.

"I will never get used to that," Kenta declared.

"Who wants to stay up first," Henry asked. "'Cause, Terriermon and I will."

"I'll take the second shift with Jeri and Miyako," Izumi volunteered, becoming fast friends with both.

"Ken, Willis and I will take the third," Daisuke said. "How long will the shifts be?"

"Guilmon and I will take the last," said Takato. "They'll be at least 2 hours, not long intervals."

**Tamers Digital World**

Suzie was making a bed for Lopmon and her, when Henry walked over with his extra jacket. "You okay Suzie?"

"I'm fine Henwy," she sighed. "You know, I'm the same age as you, Rika and Takato when you took on the D-Reaper. Lopmon can protect me and someday we'll biomerge just like you and Terrermon."

"Yeah, but right now, you have an older sibling that will protect you with everything he's got." He replied, ruffling her hair.

"I'm fine Henry, if I get cold, I'll wear a sweater."

"Just making sure." He paused for a second," Love you Suzie." He gave her a swift hug.

"Love you Henwy," She mumbled, following to the swift throes of sleep.

"She'll be fine," Lopmon said, reassuringly. "She won't get hurt on my watch."

"Thanks Lopmon."

**Tamers Digital World**

"You okay, Jeri?" Takato asked. "Do you need anything?"

"Takato," Jeri giggled, "I don't need you catering to my every need. Anyways I'll be fine, Calumon will protect me."

The said digimon was already fast asleep.

"Just making sure, Jeri. You cold?"

"No, I'm not," she said earnestly. "I spent a week in the D-Reaper's core, I can last one night in the Digital World."

Takato flinched, "I know Jeri. I'm sorry about not rescuing you earlier anyways."

"Takato," her gaze softened. "That was not your fault, stop blaming yourself for it. It was my fault that I got depressed, not yours and not anybody else's."

**Tamers Digital World**

Miyako replied, "I am so happy I met you. I mean I'm completely happy talking to Mimi, but she lives in America. Hikari likes talking to Takeru and Taichi, that's her older brother."

"Tell me about it," Izumi nodded. "I mean even if I like the straightforwardness of males more than the backstabbing qualities of females, the testosterone can sometimes kill me."

"Most of the girls in my grade tease me about hanging out with people younger than me but I usually shut them up with something like, 'Who else am I suppose to hang out with? You?'"

Giggling, "It sounds like it would. Say, what's it like having a partner?" Izumi asked hesitantly.

Miyako rolled onto her back, staring at the dark sky and replied, "It's one of the best feelings in the world. You have someone you can always trust to talk to; they don't have to be just like you to be your best friend. Yet after realizing that the Tamers can truly become one with their partner, it makes me wonder, am I as close to Hawkmon as I possibly can be?"

"Their bonds must be really close, if they can biomerge," Izumi agreed.

"I wish I could Biomerge," Miyako said excitedly, "Maybe I should ask them how they did it. Then Hawkmon and I could be really something, but something so good, there has to be a side-effect." She frowned.

"Maybe there is, maybe there isn't." Izumi yawned tiredly, as she attempted to stifle a yawn. "I'm ready to go sleep."

"So am I," Miyako agreed.

**Tamers Digital World**

"So, I'm guessing, why we aren't going to sleep and are still awake except save for that Henry guy, is because?" Daisuke asked, half asleep, nodding away.

"Davis!" Daisuke jumped in shock and began rubbing his eyes tiredly. "We need to figure out who they can trust in leading them. We figure who it is, befriend them and get more friends to help us." Willis said slowly, enunciating every word.

"I resent that."

"With the Legendary Warriors, it's Takuya. Brash, determined and impulsive," Willis said.

"Right," Ken agreed. "But with the Tamers, we still don't have a clue.

Daisuke sat up, "There are three choices, aren't there? Takato, Rika and Henry. My choice is Rika, cause she is scary and she's impulsive."

"Really, I think it's Henry, level-headed and everyone seems to trust him." Ken said.

"Yeah, that maybe true, but Takato's the most determined." Willis argued.

"You guys didn't even see the way Renamon pummeling the stuffing out of Flamedramon or Raidramon. She didn't even break a sweat even without her 'modify' cards."

"Just how strong are these Tamers?" Ken wondered. "If it's true that when they Biomerge and go straight to Mega level, they have at least 4 megas, discounting Beezlemon."

"We only had three and they were Ultimates," Daisuke said, "And we can't even DNA-Digivolve, cause Gatomon got her tail ring back, so we can't anymore."

"The Legendary Warriors have 2 ultimates and that's still more than we have."

"That certainly is depressing, but I am tired," Daisuke interrupted. "I'm going to sleep."

He began snoring as he hit his bedroll.

"Some fearless leader he is," Willis commented.

"He does his best," Ken admitted, "Might as well as accept it."

"I suppose."

**Tamers Digital World**

"Hello trash," sneered a figure that had just appeared, "Any news?" his eyes flinty.

"Master!" The Sukamons threw themselves onto the ground," Nothing, we are unable to hear their conversations and we are not able to attack, they have a night guard." He explained.

"Fools," he spat, "Why are you unable to attack them? Do you not have to ability to fight?"

"Master, we-"

"No excuses, attack them today, or you will no longer have life to live."

"Yes, Master, we understand."

**Tamers Digital World**

"You hear that, Renamon?" Rika asked.

"Unfortunately yes."

"I wonder who the 'Master' is. So what are we going to do?"

"We are going to nothing," Renamon replied, coolly.

"What? We can't do nothing," Rika exclaimed.

"They are champion level," Her gaze, sharp, turned to Rika. "Do you not trust your friends enough to handle them?"

"Yes, I do. But-, let's go find that Digital Rift."

**Tamers Digital World**

"Hi," Takato said hesitantly, "Do you remember us?" He asked towards the village of Chuchardimon.

"Of course, I remember you," the village leader replied. "It's not every day a human lands on your front door."

Smiling, Takato said, "We just wanted to say hi and thank you for the help you gave us, four years ago."

"My, has it already been that long, no wonder you look so old," the Chuchardimon said patronizingly, "Stay, have some lunch with us." He insisted.

"I'm sorry, but we're on a tight schedule." Henry interrupted. "Thank you for the offer." He bowed.

"It's no problem, but," the village leader hesitatited. "Do watch out for the new rifts that are here." He warned.

"You know about the rifts?" Ryo said interested.

"Yes, I do. They had appeared after one particularly stormy day and now we no longer have data coming through and no more Chuchardimon to join village," he frowned. "We don't know what happened."

"We'll find out," Takato promised.

**Comments:**

Uh, hi. So no one answered the question except for Anime-Cheeky, but I wasn't really thinking that way.

I'm changing the policy, anyone who answers the review, gets a spoiler anyways. I think it's more fair that way, so congratulations to Anime-Cheeky to be the first person to receive what I hope are the benefit of the new policy.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story and anyone who glanced at it. It really means a lot to me.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**XXXXX Digital World**

Lilithmon checked her nails again. The Sukamon had yet to attack the Tamers and she was _bored_.

A messenger, not a Sukamon thankfully it would have taken weeks to get the smell and stain off of the ground, burst into the meeting room. It was a DemiDevimon who screeched, "The main Tamer group has been spotted around the Chuchardimon's village!"

"What?" Daemon said sharply.

"A group of Tamers gave been spotted in a Chuchardimon village!"

"That's nothing too significant," Leviamon mumbled.

"But it wasn't expected," Lilithmon finished.

"It seems we overestimated the Tamers' ability to think," Daemon said. "Set up a group to watch them, I don't want anymore surprises."

**Tamers Digital World**

"The closest Digital Rift is about two miles away, we can probably get there in ten minutes," Rika paused in hesitation, glancing at her weary partner. "But Renamon sensed some Digimon in the area; they're champions, so they won't be too big of a threat."

"Champions," Kouichi said to Kouji. "What level would that be for us?"

"Probably Human spirit." Kouji replied.

**Tamers Digital World- Rift**

The group stared the ever-swirling mass of misplaced data. It opened once in a while, bringing a strong gust of wind as the vortex sucked up the surrounding objects.

"This is it," Beezlemon commented, "I'd imagined it to be bigger."

"That's because you're already big as it is," Rika retorted. "I guess we should get the Data now."

She took out the contraption that Henry had given her and pushed a button. A slide came out and a small stream of Data flew towards the small advice.

"What do you suppose created this thing?" Patamon asked, curious.

"Where did you suppose it came from?" Gatomon questioned.

"Who knows?" Renamon replied. "But for our sakes, let's hope it's nothing like the D-Reaper. Right Beezlemon?"

The Virus Mega grunted in reply.

"Not much of a talker," Gatomon whispered to Patamon.

Renamon's ears flickered as she heard the ambushing Digimon, who were spying on them earlier, coming closer. They weren't the stealthy type.

"Renamon?" Rika asked.

"I heard."

"Good, I'm not going crazy then," Rika muttered.

Renamon started tensing up her body as the Digimon came closer to attack. She could feel the intent rolling off their bodies.

"ATTACK!"

"A Sukamon?" Kouji asked, incredulously.

"Haha! I bet you never sensed us!" The Sukamon laughed.

"See now that's where you're wrong, Renamon and I could feel you a mile away." Rika told them snidely. "You are very loud and make a lot of noise."

"Really?"

"Yes," replied Gatomon, irritated.

"Corona Blaster!" Beezlemon began to fire bullets that Mako gave to him towards the offending yellow viruses.

_Spirit Evolution!_

"Lobomon!"

"Loweemon!"

"Howling Laser!" The white beams shot and seared the skin of the Sukamon.

"IT BURNS!"

"Shadow Meteor!" The fiery black meteors fell, crushing the Sukamon.

"OUCH!"

"Neko Punch!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Eeek!" They began pushing each other hurriedly, just to get away from the pain and the now terrifying group.

"That was anticlimactic." Kouji said.

"That it was," Takeru agreed.

"We should go back," Rika said. "Can you alert the others that we're coming back?"

"Yeah, sure." Kouji replied. "Takuya."

"I hear you Kouji, loud and clear."

"We found a rift, we're coming back."

"Cool, tell Rika that the Jijimon's and the Babamon's house are empty. They left a message. 'Off on a journey to see the Digital World and to fix our marriage. Be back in who knows when.'"

"….."

"Yeah, that's what we thought."

Grudgingly, Kouji relayed the message to Rika.

Rika shook her head and said, "Typical, when the world's in danger, they're off to fix their marriage."

**Tamers Digital World**

They stared at the large arch that was the gateway to Zhuquiaomon's castle.

"Say, how angry do you think Zhuqiaomon is." Terriermon asked, "Because we made him pretty angry last time."

"_We_ didn't make him angry," Henry replied. "_You_ made him angry. _You _called him a big angry chicken, to his face."

The others stared at Terriermon.

"It isn't my fault that he is a big angry chicken!" Terriermon objected.

"I believe the term for Zhuqiaomon is a phoenix." Renamon corrected.

"He's still angry."

"Momentai," Henry joked.

"The Four Soverigns," Miyako wondered. "They sound like a very angry bunch, except for Azulongmon of course."

"They all hold a grudge against humans, even the ones with Digimon partners." Lopmon answered. "I was the only Deva that they actually liked, but I think that's because I wasn't power crazy."

"Zhuqiaomon doesn't like humans because he believes that we're halting the progress of the Digimons." Henry explained. "He really cares about the Digital World.

They finally reached the gateway bubble that would transport them directly inside the opening of the castle.

"You know, somehow I don't think that we'll all fit in there." Takuya commented.

"Takato, Henry, Suzie, Ryo and I, with our partners, will go in there first," Rika said. "Zhuqiaomon knows us personally with Ryo as backup; we'll be able to hold him off until the rest of you get there."

"Kazu, Kenta. Watch Jeri," Takato ordered. "Just in case."

"You got it Chumley!"

"Have fun with the chicken!"

They all stepped into the bubble, but Daisuke and Takuya yelled, "Wait! We want to come with you."

"Fine," Henry said.

"Don't scream if Zhuqiaomon tries to fry you," Terriermon said with a grin. "He really doesn't mean it."

"Come on Veemon!"

"Takuya, you'd better be careful," Izumi warned.

"I'll be fine."

The orb formed an opaque bubble around the group and began flying them away to Zhuqiaomon's castle.

"So what is this Zhuqiaomon like?" Takuya asked, curiously.

"Il-tempered, sarcastic, angry and just doesn't really like humans." Terriermon informed. "You know, a bigger, meaner Rika."

"Watch it, Bunny-boy. I still have those photos from the Halloween party," Rika replied, eyes narrowed confidently.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Rika shot back "It's called the powers of blackmail and their consequensces."

"You'd better watch your mouth, Terriermon." Takato commented.

"Momentai," Henry agreed.

"You're plotting against me!"

"Paranoid and tiny," Renamon remarked, "Never a good combination."

Terriermon began to rant about how the entire world was against him and how none of his friends would help them, when they arrived at the actual opening to Zhuqiaomon's castle.

"Look's intimidating," Veemon commented.

The next two orbs came in rapid succession.

"You guys ready?" Junpei asked.

"He isn't that bad," Lopmon said defensively, "He's just misunderstood."

"Misunderstood, right?" Takuya said. "From what I heard from you, Zhuqiaomon is just as misunderstood as Guilmon is dangerous."

"Technically, Pineapple is dangerous," said Beelzemon. "You just haven't met the wrong side of him."

"Can we go in or what?" Daisuke said, impatiently. "I want to see this Zhuqiaomon."

"Momentai," Takato, Henry, and Rika said in unison.

"What does that mean, anyways?" Willis asked.

"Take it easy," they said again. "Terriermon's trademark phrase."

"It's not mine," mumbled Willis' Terriermon.

` "Are they always like this?" Izumi asked Jeri.

"Yes, most of the time," Jeri nodded in reply. "But it wasn't always like this, it's odd, how much they've changed."

The three began teasing Terriermon, lightly.

"You guys aren't being very fair," Terriermon objected. "It's three against one."

"But when one turns into one very large mega, it tends to even out," Beelzemon.

"Watch it _Impmon_!"

"Hey, you watch it! It's _Beezlemon_!"

"Evil Inferno! Yes, you are Beezlemon, but what I wonder more is, why you are befriended with _humans_," remarked a very deep and gruff voice, as a large black flame was thrown at them.

"I agree with you Daemon. Beelzemon is one of us and therefore should be with us," said a female, whose voice was sarcastically light and taunting. "Yet, he prefers to be with humans."

'Whose there!," Daisuke shouted. "Come out you cowards!"

"Cowards, you say," said the male who had spoke before. "Fine, We shall reveal ourselves!

"As you wish," hissed a slippery voice, "But be aware that you may not enjoy what you see."

"Let's get this over with, we still have to gain entrance to the Human World," said another, impatiently.

"We are the Seven Great Demon Lords!"

The lights flickered on and suddenly the six figures, who were hidden in the shadows, were engulfed with light.

"Daemon!" Ken said accusingly, "You should be in the Dark Ocean."

"That may have been true," Daemon replied casually, "But as a Demon Lord I have the power to transcend universes."

"After we destroy them, can we take a nap?" A sleepy voice interrupted. "This is cutting into my afternoon nap."

"Hush, Belphemon! We don't have time for such trivial matters." The figure who was in the center yelled.

"Who are you FREAKS?" Beelzemon snarled. "What's goin' on here!"

"Aww. Beezlemon, don't you remember us?" The only female cooed. "I'm hurt."

Kazu, after counting the figures several times, said, "There are only six of you."

"Shut up FOOL!" The female yelled.

"Pushy, pushy, pushy."

"Guys…. They're all mega," Rika said shakily. "You really shouldn't antagonize them, Kazu."

"Oh, nuts." Takato said.

"Oh nuts is right," Daisuke agreed, scratching his head nervously. "This is what we have to deal with."

"I don't get it," Izumi said, shaking her head. "Why would Lady Ophanimon send us here, to you?"

"Lady Ophanimon? Lady Ophanimon?" Lilithmon cackled. "Barbamon, sweetheart, I guess I do make a good Ophanimon impression."

"That's because you used be one," Barbamon said harshly. "Now let's get this over with."

"Hey, wait. I want to play with them first, before we destroy them," chuckled another voice.

"You'll get the chance to play with them, you annoying pest," another interceded.

"Yeah, we all want revenge. I personally want them to drown in my oceans."

"The one that destroyed me is not here Daemon! YOU SAID THAT HE WOULD BE HERE!" A deep voice snarled.

"Puppetmon," Takeru said, his eyes opened wide in fear.

"Peek-a-boo, I see you," Puppetmon laughed, "Too bad, you're too old. I guess I have to destroy you and get a new toy." He pointed at Iori, "You'll do."

"It's ChaosPuppetmon, FYI." The second voice said. "Yes, he hasn't gotten less annoying."

"Piedmon," Hikari gasped. "NO! MagnaAngemon destroyed you!"

"It's ChaosPiedmon," he corrected, "And yes, it means that the Dark Masters have bee resurrected." He flourished dramatically.

"Yeah, bigger and badder than ever before," ChaosMachinedramon agreed.

"Prepare to meet your doom, Chosen Children!" MetalSeadramon yelled, "RIVER OF POWER!"

"Digi-Modify! WarGreymon's Brave Shield Activate!" Henry countered.

The large shield bearing the Crest of Courage appeared before Terriermon who lifted it easily to defend the group.

"Nice move, Henry." Rika said. "But now it's our turn."

"Get ready Guilmon!" Takato yelled.

As they slashed a random card, the card turned blue.

Digi-Volution Activate

Renamon matrix digivolve to …. Taomon!

Guilmon matrix digivolve to …. WarGrowlmon!

"Daisuke!"

"Hikari!"

"Takeru!"

"Iori!"

"Miyako!"

"Ken!"

"Willis!"

"You got it!" Their D-3's began to glow.

Veemon digi-volve to ExVeemon!

Gatomon armor digi-volve to Nefertimon!

Patamon digi-volve to Angemon!

Armadillomon digi-volve to Ankylomon!

Hawkmon digi-volve to Aquilamon!

Wormmon digi-volve to Stingmon!

Terriermon digi-volve to Gargomon!

"Kazu!"

"Suzie!"

DigiModify!

Guardromon matrix-digivolve to …. Andromon!

Lopmon matrix-digivolve to …. Antyamon!

Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!

Vritramon!

KendoGarurumon!

Zephrymon!

MetalKabuterimon!

Korikakumon!

JagerLoweemon!

"Come on Henry, you can't play the pacifist right now!" Terriermon exclaimed.

"Not a chance!"

Digi-Volution Activate

Terriermon matrix digivolve to …. Rapidmon.

"Oh poo, only one mega." Lilithmon remarked. "Surely you can do better than that! Phantom Rain!"

The large group successfully dodged the attack, gearing up their own.

Lilithmon tried again, "Phantom Rain!"

Barbamon grabbed her arms and shook her, "STOP! You mustn't, you heard Master. If they die, so will we. We are under no orders to kill them."

"You can't be serious," ChaosPuppetmon gasped. "Why wasn't this in the memo we were given. Who cares about your master and when we destroy them, now or later! I want to destroy them now!"

"Stop whining you insufferable children!" ChaosPiedmon yelled. "You play later!"

"SHUT UP!" Daemon screamed, "By the power invested into me by our Lord and Master, DIMESION …. RIPPER!"

The ground cracked and split open, like an earthquake.

"Oh, nuts," was the last thought anyone had when they fell.

Through some skillful and lucky maneuvering, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika and Renamon managed to grab hold off each other interlocking hands.

"Guys," Takato yelled, "What now?"

"What do you mean, what now!" Terriemon screamed. "We're falling to our deaths and you want to know what's going to happen next! Well I'll tell you what's going to happen-!"

"Takato, we have five megas against ten," Henry half reasoned and half screamed. "We are screwed."

"We aren't screwed until we give up," Rika replied. "We can still win."

"..."

"We wing the entire thing."

"Rika," Renamon said. "We have to take this lightly, I know you've been bored for the past year, but we have to be serious."

"I am being serious, Renamon. It's sound and plausible, we save Calumon with it. Hey, where's Calumon?"

Rika's backpack started shaking.

"Oh," everyone in the immediate group thought. "That's where he's been."

A bolt of lightning flashed through the middle of the group, separating them and flinging them to separate parts of the abyss.

**XXXXX Digital World**

"That went better than expected," Daemon mused. "I'd say it almost went peacefully."

"I demand that I get to destroy Takeru!" ChaosPuppetmon's loud voice yelled, cutting through his thoughts. "Why are we even listening to a 'master' that's never here! We should be commanding ourselves. Have you ever seen him before?"

Leviamon's long tail snaked around him and grabbed him tightly, as he threw him against the wall, while he snarled. "Watch it! Master is all knowing and he can delete you, whenever he wants, whenever wishes! SO I insist you watch your tongue!"

"Patience, Leviamon." Lilithmon purred. "It is not the little fool's fault that he does not understand the greatness our Master has achieved. He was not fully knowledgeable, about him. He will realize how great and wonderful he truly is!"

**Adventure 02 Digital World**

"So who's here for training," Taichi asked.

"Catherine and Floramon," Catherine said with her French accent.

"Noriko and Ryudamon."

"Jun and Lunamon."

"Hiroshi and Kamemon."

"So," Taichi said, rubbing his hands. "Welcome to the Digital World. It hasn't changed much in the four years. Now that you've been reacquainted with each other, one of our instructors is Koushirou Izumi, local computer genius.

"Hi," Koushirou greeted, barely looking up from the pineapple laptop he was upgrading.

"Sora Takenouichi."

"Hello," Sora said nervously.

"Yamato Ishida."

"What's up?" Yamato said, confidently, unlike his girlfriend.

"And I am Taichi Yagami, leader extraordinare." Taichi waved, "And my partner is the one and only Agumon."

"And he's the most annoying person on the planet," Yamato said in an undertone.

Sora giggled at the comment.

Taichi continued, ignoring the comment, "We're going to spend the entire afternoon, using your partners' attacks, to destroy the nearby Dark Towers for the locals. It should be fun."

"Dark Network! It should be fun, while I destroy you!" A familiar voice yelled.

"No way!" Yamato yelled.

"I'm back, and ready for some vengeance," yelled a monkey with a badly imitated Elvis haircut.

"Etemon!" Sora yelled. "You should be deleted! Mimi and Jyou destroyed you four years ago! How'd you come back?"

"Because I'm simply awesome like that," Etemon replied, he began singing a very crude version of Jail House Rock.

"UGH!" Jun screamed, covering her ears. "Make him stop."

Agumon digi-volve to ... MetalGreymon!

Gabumon digi-volve to... WereGarurumon!

"Oh me, oh my. I'm about to be in serious danger!"

**Comments**:

Nice review, Sightbent. Two words I am truly grateful for. So I understand that the Digimon fandom isn't too big, but still there has to be some errors that you guys can comment on.

A lot has happened during this chapter, and not all of it good for the Protagonists. No one answered the question I had posted in chapter 6 and I'm getting bored. Review, Comment. I honestly don't care if it is a review or a flame; I just want to know if you're still alive.

I'll repost the question: 'Because Gatomon has her tail ring, how do you think the Digi-Destined will become Ultimates again?'

17 reviews guys, I know I can get at least 20 with this chapter, I hope.


	9. Chapter 9

**Together We Stand, Divided We Fall Chapter 9**

"Ugh," Miyako moaned. "What happened?"

"We just got owned by ten mega digimon," Takuya replied, still lying on the ground. "That's what happened."

"No need to be snappy," Miyako shot back. "Where are we?" She raised her body from the ground, going on her hands and her knees.

"It seems that we are in the Digital World," Ken remarked, "Our Digital World, though Miyako."

"That's good," Rika agreed. "By why in the world did we change clothes, I happened to enjoy the clothes I wore." She was wearing a vest that was unzipped halfway on both sides with a black sleeve t-shirt, jean shorts, fingerless black gloves and knee length black boots.

"Seriously?" Izumi asked. She was now wearing a light purple t-shirt, with a white collared t-shirt underneath, with elbow length white gloves and a black skort and white shoes. "What I'm wearing isn't too bad."

"Lucky you," Rika groused. "It's got me in this ridiculous outfit that looks like something out of a couture magazine."

BOOM! A cracking noise went off into the distance.

"That does not sound good," Takuya commented. He was wearing his goggles and on top of his hat and was wearing a red t-shirt with the old emblem from the t-shirt he wore when he first wore and brown cargo pants.

"Obviously," Kouji replied sarcastically, he was wearing his hair down in the low ponytail and a light blue polo and black shorts.

"Rika, wait!" Ryo yelled. "Every single time."

Rika had already started running towards the noise.

**Frontier Digital World**

"Kouichi, Kouichi," Bokomon prodded.

Kouichi moaned sleepily in reply.

"He's out cold," Bokomon said diagnostically. "I wonder where Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, Kouji and Tomoki are. I hope they're okay."

"They'll be fine," replied Neemon casually.

"But I do wonder who they are," Bokomon asked, gesturing at the stationary bodies of Takato, Jeri, Takeru, Hikari and Willis. "They all have some weird version of the D-Tector. He clambered onto Willis' chest whose eyes opened and widened.

Willis screamed and Bokomon screamed in retaliation, which woke everyone up.

"What's going on, Willis?" The blonde male asked.

"Bokomon, Neemon," Kouichi cried out.

"Where are we?" The brunette male asked.

"We are obviously in the Digital World," Bokomon replied, recovering from the initial shock. "Where else would we be?"

"Who are they?" Jeri asked Takato.

Using his D-Arc, Takato analyzed them. "The white one is Bokomon, a vaccine rookie type who uses the attacks Wild Escape Dash and Book of Knowledge. The other one is Neemon who is also a rookie but a data type and his attacks are Escape Dash and Pretend Asleep. They're harmless, Jeri." Takato assured her.

"What's been going on?" Bokomon asked, "There hasn't been news of Seraphimon and Ophanimon for weeks and Cherubimon's disappeared."

"We know," Takeru answered darkly, "The protector of the Digital Worlds have been captured."

"How?" Neemon asked, perplexed.

"They were captured by a group of Digimon called the Seven Demon Lords." Willis explained. "They kicked our butt."

"First order of business," Takeru said, "Is to see if there is any damage to the Digital Worlds. If we find any weaknesses, we may find a way to defeat them and save the Digital World."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," said Takato. "But we need to find our Digimon too, without them we're helpless."

"You have partners?" Bokomon asked curiously. "What do they look like?"

"One's a Impmon, Terriermon, Patamon, and Gatomon. They most likely fell in a different area," Takato explained.

"We should go find them," said Willis. "There seems to be a lot of dangerous things in the Digital World, so we should be careful."

"Guilomon!" Takato shouted. "Guilmon, where are you?"

"That's effective," Neemon quipped.

"Yes, effective to get us killed." Bokomon reprimanded. "See those clouds," he pointed. "They've been here for nearly two weeks. If what you say is true, than we should expect trouble from there."

Takato shook his head and blushed lightly. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking, I should have used this. I mean that's what Henry or Rika would have done." He pulled out his D-Arc. "Guilmon should be that way," he pointed, after the pointer had focused one direction.

"Nifty," Willis remarked.

"This should get us there in no time," Takato said excitedly.

**Tamers Digital World**

"Suzie, Suzie," Suzie could feel herself slowly waking up and opened her eyes. It was Henry. "Geez, what happened," Suzie moaned, clutching her head. "Where's Lopmon?" She said frantically, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Henry replied.

"Is everyone okay?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone is fine."

"What do mean you think everyone's fine? Did we get separated?"

"Yeah," Henry answered reluctantly. " Takao, Rika, Ryo nor their digimon are with us. Neither is Jeri, Calumon or Impmon."

Standing up on shaky knees, and brushing the dust off of her body, "So Kazu and Kenta are with us." She replied, seeing Henry's nod. "That's not too bad."

"We also have Daisuke, Iori, Junpei and Tomoki with us."

"Who?"

"Thanks for the compliment," Tomoki commented.

"How's everyone recovering?" Henry asked.

"Fine," Daisuke replied. "Nothing time can't heal except my ego's been severly damaged. Anyone have a remedy for that?"

"What we really need now is a plan," Junpei interjected. "Any ideas?"

"Momentai," Terriermon replied. "We just got here, and you're already worried about what we're going to do next."

"Are we supposed to do anything else?" Henry replied.

"We could figure out why the Seven Demon Lords separated us?" Veemon volunteered.

"That's a good start," Lopmon agreed. "It would have been easier to destroy all of us at one time."

"That is a good question," Daisuke said, placing his fisted hand under his chin. "Why would they do that; their takeover could be so much simpler if they destroyed us in one blow."

**Adventure 02 Digital World**

Rika and Renamon sprinted towards purely by instinct. It probably wasn't the smartest thing," Rika mused, "But we've already started running, if I actually thought it out like Henry would have, I wouldn't be doing this."

They ran into a peculiar sight, there was a brown monkey, screeching into a microphone with several humans and their digimon covering their ears.

"Shut him up, Renamon!"

"I'd thought you'd never asked," Renamon replied, running towards the obnoxious singer.

The monkey hadn't even noticed that Renamon was sprinting towards him, so self-absorbed in his singing, until she used a Wisteria Punch on his head.

"This was to shut you up," Rika said snidely. "This is going to help delete you. Digi-Modify! SnowAgumon's Frozen Wind!"

_This was weird_, Yamato thought. Etemon had shown up, even though they had deleted him eight years ago. Now a redhead that looked T.K.'s age had shown up with a bipedal fox, and she was beating up Etemon, kinda.

"Frozen Wind!" The cold air flowed out of the fox's hand and surround Etemon.

"That was weak and won't be able to finish me!" Etemon yelled.

"It wasn't supposed to," the new girl replied. "They were." She pointed at the newly energized WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon.

"Oh, dear."

"Garuru Kick!"

"Metal Claw!"

Both attacks impaled Etemon's body and the data fizzled away.

"Geez, princess, you sure can run fast; ever consider running Cross-Country?" It was a new teenager with a muscular, more intimidating digimon next to him.

"Quiet, Heroboy," Rika scowled.

"Koushirou, who are they? The digimon, I mean." Taichi asked.

"The new one is Cyberdramon, a vaccine whose attacks are Desolation Claw and Cyber Nail. The fox is Renamon whose a data rookie type who uses Diamond Storm, Wisteria Punch and Kohyenko."

"Then where did Renamon's attack come from?"

**Frontier Digital World**

Impmon sighed unhappily; he was stuck with the three weirdos, Pineapple Head and in a place he had never seen before. He also was trying to figure out what the freaks meant by he being Beelzemon and therefore a Demon Lord. Beelzemon was his natural mega, but he felt more comfortable as Beezlemon Blast Mode because he had accepted and forgave Ai and Mako. So what did it mean that he was one of them?

Guilmon mumbled something softly; most likely bread related or about Takato.

Impmon sighed again; it was taking them an awfully long time for the others to wake up.

"Guilmon! Guilmon!" Takato's voice echoed softly through the woods.

It was Takato, they were going to be found.

Takato ran into the clearing, guided by the D-Arc clenched tightly in his hand.

"Hey, there you are," Takato sighed deeply. He ran his fingers through his hair. We were getting worried. Jeri!" He cupped his hands around his mouth. "I found them!"

Then he noticed his partners, sleeping on the ground. "Guilmon," he said nervously, "Wake up boy." He shook him again.

"Takatomon digivolve to..." Guilmon mumbled incoherently.

"He's out cold," he seemed disappointed.

Finally Hikari, Takeru, Willis, Kouichi, Bokomon, Neemon and Jeri, ran into the clearing.

"Gatomon!"

"Patamon!"

"Terriermon!"

"They're out cold," Takato informed. "They won't be waking up anytime soon."

"How wonderful!" Arbormon cheered, "Makes our job so much easier."

The four turned Legendary Warriors who were once loyal to Cherubimon appeared.

"What?" The entire group called out in unison.

Impmon jumped in front of the group, protectively. "I don't think so, Bubs! Now way you're getting them cause first you gotta get through me!"

"Now making it too easy," Ranamon cackled. "Drainin' Rain!" The dark storm cloud moved and poured over Impmon, leaving him weakened and soaked with the dark water.

"Seismic Sludge," Grumblemon cried out, with brown sludge pouring out of his mouth towards Impmon, who struggled to move his body with the combination of sludge and water, coating his body.

"Power Pummel! Arbormon yelled, whose punches were strong enough to knock Impmon out of the sludge and into the feet of Mercurymon.

"Prepare yourself, Beezlemon," Mecurymon whispered, crouching to Impmon's level. "Body Absorber!" Mercurymon pointed his mirror hands towards Impmon's body and it disappeared.

"No," Jeri mumbled. "No," she said again, shaking her head.

Impmon's data converged and then dispersed.

"Time to take our leave," Ranamon said, "It was fun doing business with you. If you plan to attack us, Spirit of Darkness, remember it will be four against one." She said pointedly at Kouichi.

Jeri crouched, shook her head and covered her ears; her body began to shake.

"Jeri..." Takato whispered, until Jeri's D-Arc began to beep.

Jeri took out her orange-rimmed device that she had not used in years and Leomon's figure materialized onto the screen of the D-Arc.

Takato stared at Leomon.

"Leomon?" Jeri whispered. The figure nodded.

A white large egg-shaped object formed in front of Jeri. It had orange and yellow stripes and black triangles adorning it.

Jeri jerked back and took a look at her D-Arc; the figure had disappeared.

Showing the egg to the others, while shaking. "What is this...?" Jeri asked.

"That's a Digitama," Kouichi answered quietly. "It forms after a digimon has been deleted."

"No," Jeri shook her head wildly. "Leomon died! He died a long time ago!" She gave out a strangled sob, "This isn't Leomon!" She dropped Leomon's egg and ran into the forest.

"Jeri!" Takato yelled. Jeri was already gone. "Jeri," Takato whispered softly. He looked back at the egg; he walked towards it slowly.

"Kouichi, can you tell me everything you know about Digitama? Takato asked, picking up Leomon's egg. "I want to figure out how this got here."

"Sure," Kouichi said. "I'll tell you all that I remember."

Takeru glanced at the unconscious Patamon and said, "I know a little about the Digitama, I'll help."

"Great, but we should find Jeri once our Digimon wake up. She's out there all alone. No one will be able to help her," Takato said, sadly.

**Tamers Digital World**

Suzie was nervous. And worried. Needless to say, she was still worried, even with Lopmon beside her. She had to walk on pins and needles even with dealing her brother. The memory still stung when she recalled the first time Henry yelled at her the first time they went to the Digital World. There was no Takato to calm Henry down, and no Rika to calm herself down. Feelings would be hurt.

There were also the two sticks in the mud; Iori and Tomoki, whose personalities would irritate her to no end. The latter was a cocky, irritating boy who acted all superior to her just because he was two years older than her. Iori was a twelve year old who Suzie had yet to see smile. Even Rika smiled!

Suzie rubbed her temples; she had picked up the habit from watching Rika deal with Kazu and Kenta, as she stared at the combos she could use for Lopmon and Antylamon. It was the only thing that would keep her calm.

"Are you all right?" Lopmon asked her tamer.

"Yeah, just worried," Suzie replied absentmindedly as she cleaned up her cards. "We are facing the Demon Lords, all of them are mega and virus types, Lopmon," she added worriedly. "We only have one mega- Henwy! What if they decide to target him or something, we wouldn't be able to help him."

"I don't know Suzie, I –"

"Suzie!" Henry yelled, worry coating his voice. "A Data Stream!"

Suzie saw it; the purple stream was moving quickly towards her. She got up to run but it was too late. The Data Stream got to her and Lopmon, but unexpectedly picked up Iori, Armadillomon and Tomoki.

**Tamers Digital World**

"Suzie, wake up." Lopmon murmured. "You have to get up, you need to get up."

"Ugh," Suzie moaned, clutching her head for the second time of the day. "What happened?"

"We got caught in one of the purple things," Tomoki explained. "It separated us from the others."

"It's called a Data Stream," Iori corrected. "It doesn't seem that we're anywhere near getting back to the others soon, wherever we are."

"Lopmon, do you know this place? Did you ever get sent her as Antylamon?" Suzie questioned.

The surroundings were a mass of clouds that was the ground, and Earth seemed farther away.

"No, I haven't." Lopmon shook her head. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault," Suzie replied. "But what is that noise?"

A tapping noise surmised the air, loud and annoying.

"Who knows? Let's go check it out," Armadillomon suggested boldly.

The young group searched for the origin of the sound, stopping at what seemed to be the origin.

"It appears to be a clock," Tomoki remarked. "A broken one, at the very least."

The second hand of the clock was spinning rapidly, while the first hand caused the ticking noise.

"Well at least we know where it came from," Iori said.

"It sure is annoying," as Suzie's hand moved to fix the clock.

"No! WAIT! STOP!" Two voices yelled.

It was too late; Suzie's ring finger fixed the clock as she heard the two digimon yell.

"Why shouldn't we fix the clock?" Lopmon asked.

"Because something bad always happens!" The shorter digimon exclaimed.

"The taller one is Clockmon, he's a champion data type and his attacks are Chrono Breaker, Tempus Fugit, and Time Buster." Suzie informed, "The other one is Hagurumon who is a rookie virus that uses Cog Crusher and Command Attack."

"Like what?" Armadillomon asked.

"It's the end of the world! We're doomed! Well deletion can't be too bad," Clockmon wailed.

"What's wrong?" Iori asked. "What's going to happen?"

"Horrible things, terrible things, bad things." Clockmon moaned.

"Something bad always happens when the gears start moving," Hagurumon explained.

"Well, it doesn't seem so bad," Armadillomon commented.

The ground started shaking.

"Well, nevermind."

A dark blue flame crawled out of the ground.

"That could be the problem," Suzie said. "Blue Meramon, Ultimate level, virus type. His attacks are Cold Flame, Vision Blinder, and Ice Fireball."

"Seems tough," Lopmon remarked.

"We can take 'em. But first a little upgrade."

Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!

Lopmon digivolve to ... Turuiemon!

"Why didn't you digivolve to Antylamon?" Suzie asked, worriedly.

"Not enough energy," Tururiemon replied. "Gauntlet Claw!"

Tururiemon's attack missed as Blue Meramon easily swatted her away.

Tururiemon recoiled back, clutching herself. Suzie felt a little push at her torso, but ignored it.

"Tururiemon, are you okay?" Suzie asked nervously, as she rushed towards the collapsed Tururiemon. She realized that there was no Henry or Terriermon to protect her; she would have to help Tururiemon on her own.

"Time to finish you off! COLD FLAME!" A deep blue fireball appeared in the hand of the Blue Meramon's hand.

"Tail Hammer!"

"Avalanche Axes!"

Both attacks hit Blue Meraomon, right before he attacked the unprotected Tururiemon and Suzie. The Virus type dissolved and fizzled away.

Tururiemon, intent on protecting her partner, had shielded Suzie as best as she could, was surprised that the others had digivolved without her or her tamer noticing.

"Amazing!" Hagurumon exclaimed, "You're a Legendary Warrior!"

"And you're a Digidestined!" Clockmon added.

"Uh, yeah." Iori and Korikakumon said in unison.

"You guys are legends!" Hagurumon said.

"This is cool, this is amazing, this is awesome!" Clockmon yelled in excitement.

"Uh, guys, thanks." Suzie said, blushing lightly. "Tururiemon and I would have been a lot of trouble, if you know ..."

"No problem," replied Ankylomon. "We wouldn't want to have to deal with a angry Henry or Terriermon, now would we?"

"Yeah, that would be terrible." Korikakumon agreed.

"Speaking of Henry and the others, we should go try and find them," Iori added.

"Yeah, we should," Suzie agreed. "Do you know the quickest way out of here?"

"That way," they pointed in the opposite direction that they came in.

**XXXXX Digital World**

Barbamon glanced over the orb that watched over those in the Digi-Destined world. They had defeated Etemon quite easily, unsurprisingly. Etemon, nevertheless, was cocky and ignorant. That little skirmish merely tested their strength.

"MY lords and lady," Mercury burst into the dramatically, "We arrive triumphant."

"Then show him to us," Daemon said tiredly, waving her hand dismissively.

"Of course, Lord Daemon." He pointed his mirror hands at the ground and a light flashed Impmon onto the ground, out cold.

"Nice to know you didn't mess this up," Lilithmon said scathingly.

Ranamon's eyes flashed, as Lilithmon continued her criticism.

"You could even have the ability to return him conscious? Pathetic."

"He was thrashing around, my lady. Lest I be injured and he escape, I needed to do so."

"Fair enough," Belphemon interrupted. "Nice work, you four."

The Legendary Warriors left the room except for Mercurymon.

"May I be so bold to comment," he gestured at the lifeless Impmon, "He has yet to remember his past."

"So," Leviamon growled menacingly.

"You may have a desire to rid of his memory. He is quite protective of the _humans_."

"Thank you for the advice," Daemon replied. "But I think you should leave."

Mercurymon gave a deep bow and left the room.

"This is good," said Lilithmon. "Now that we have all seven of the Demon Lords, we shall be stronger. Phase one is complete, Phase two will begin shortly."

**Comments:**

Hi, you guys came close to twentyish. A lot of things have happened in this chapter and yet again, not all of them good for the protagonists. Winter Break has begun and I think I should get 1-2 chapters finished before the break ends, granted I don't go anywhere for vacation.

As for the question for how they are going to become Ultimates again, like I told AgunimonX, refer to Adventure. It'll be pretty obvious how they do it.

Don't call me a copier cuz I will SPAM YOU! Just kidding, but just don't. I do not take well to criticism, but if you guys do criticize me, I might develop a thicker skin. Oh the possibilities. :D

I hope I'm developing the characters right and getting their personalities too. I'd hate for them not be in character.

See you in the next chapter of Together We Stand, Divided We Fall


	10. Chapter 10

**Together We Stand, Divided We Fall Chapter 10**

Taichi and Yamato stared at five newcomers who were sitting on one log. 'Princess' glared back, 'Hero Boy' was smiling, the blonde was twiddling her fingers and the brunette and the black haired one, who had come after the first two had arrived, were arguing while whispering. They had cut the training session short.

"We shouldn't have followed her."

"No, duh Captain Obvious."

"Watch it Kouji."

"Watch what? You? Frightening."

"Hey!"

"Did I offend you, my bad."

Then the blonde girl joined the conversation, "Would you idiots shut up!"

"NO!"

Yamato glanced at Taichi who was cringing. It was like watching the younger versions of them, except different.

"So," Yamato began, "Do you want to tell us about yourselves?"

"No," 'Princess' bit back sharply. "I really don't want to."

"Princess..." 'Hero Boy' said.

"What! If they want information, they can ask their friends," she jabbed her thumb in the direction of Miyako and Ken who were talking to Koushirou and Sora.

"We'd rather hear it from you," Taichi replied, coolly, used to when Yamato was younger and his witty retorts.

"Fine, I'm Rika Nonaka and my partner is Renamon."

"Where is she, anyways?" Taichi asked.

"Rika, don-" 'Hero Boy' started.

"Renamon." Rika summoned.

Renamon fazed in front of the group.

"You rang Rika?" Renamon asked with a smirk.

"They just wanted to see you," Rika shrugged.

"Fascinating," Renamon replied and disappeared.

"Was that really necessary, Rika?"

"Yes, I believe it was, Ryo."

Ryo shrugged hopelessly, "I'm Ryo Akiyama and my partner is Cyberdramon."

"And, you guys?" Taichi asked the quarreling trio.

"Um," Izumi coughed. "We don't have partners."

Taichi and Yamato blinked and stared at them.

"We spirit evolve," Takuya explained, "Into digimon."

Taichi and Yamato blinked again and stared at each other.

"Run that by us again?" Yamato asked.

"Told you they wouldn't believe us," Kouji hissed.

"Quiet Kouji!"

Izumi sighed and placed her head in her hands.

Rika rubbed the side of her temples and muttered, "That's the fifth time they've argued since I've met them."

Izumi twitched.

When Kouji and Takuya's whispered spat turned to a full-blown argument, Rika stood up, smacked their heads together and yelled. "You two are the most idiotic people I've ever met! And I have met a lot of stupid people!"

"What was that for?" Takuya sputtered.

"FOR ARGUING," Izumi screamed in response for Rika. "They ask a simple question and somehow, and I don't know how, you guys turn it into an argument!" She turned to Yamato and Taichi and said calmly, "We spirit-evolve using these." She raised her D-Tector, "We have two types of spirits, Beast and Human. Beast is stronger than Human. We have elemental spirits; Wind, Fire, Earth, Light, Lightening, Ice, Darkness, Metal, Wood, and Water," Izumi twitched. "You may not be used to it, but you will deal with it," She finished with a glare. 

"Sure, we'll except that explanation," Taichi replied.

Izumi looked surprised at the response, used to the fire of Takuya's. "Yeah, well good."

"What element do you guys use anyways?" Yamato asked.

"I use wind," Izumi said.

"Fire."

"Light."

"Light's an element," Yamato said, arching his eyebrows. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not," Kouji, replied with a glare and a scowl.

"Wonderful," Yamato replied.

He snuck a glance at Taichi whose expression was blank.

Kouishirou and Sora came over, looking nervous and stressed after talking with Miyako and Ken.

"Taichi. Yamato. We need to talk," Sora said. "Now."

"It's important," Koushirou agreed, nodding his head.

"Let me guess," Rika drawled. "It has to do with the ten digimon trying to kill us."

The older teenagers stared at Rika, until Sora said, "You're right, how'd you know?"

"If your idiotic boyfriend wasn't playing "Good Cop, Bad Cop" with us," she made the imaginary quotations in the air," You'd know. But no, you get to learn now."

"You have no tact, Princess." Ryo said, "You should be nicer to your elders."

"Like you, Hero Boy," Rika shot back, "I don't think so."

"Cruel, Princess, so cruel." Ryo said dramatically, clutching his heart as if wounded.

Rika ignored him and said, "A group of Digimon called the Seven Demon Lords have taken over the Digital Worlds and they plan to get the Human World."

"How do you know if they want to get to the Human World?" Miyako asked as she and Ken walked over.

"Every Digimon wants to get to Earth," Ryo explained. "They believe if they get to the Digital World, they will be able to digivolve."

"Lucemon's goal was to get to the Digital World, remember," Izumi added. "He tore up our Digital World to amass Data to get enough strength to open the gate."

"And he did too," Takuya said. "Thankfully, we combined into Susanoomon, before he could do any damage."

"So the main goal of the Seven Demon Lords is to get to Earth," said Ken. "But why?"

"And for who?" Kouji said.

"It also explains the Digital Rifts," Rika whispered. "There is no longer a balance of powers, so in response the Digital World is ripping itself apart.

**Tamers Digital World**

"Suzie!" Henry yelled, as the Digital Stream, into the unknown, swept up his youngest sister with her partner.

"Henry!" Suzie cried back, helpless.

Then they were gone.

"Tomoki! Iori!" The yells were faint and unimportant to Henry's ears.

"Nononononono!" Henry yelled, as he ran forward, where the Digital Stream had swept her up. "NO!" A Minervamon card was left. "NO!"

"Henry," Kazu said cautiously. "Calm down."

"Calm down," Henry raged, whirling around. "Calm down. My little sister is out there, and you're telling me to calm down!"

"Henry, she's almost the same age we were when we first came to the Digital World," Kazu reasoned. "Suzie's responsible, she also has Lopmon with her and Iori and Tomoki.

Daisuke walked up and said, "Iori's really responsible, " He shrugged, "He's more responsible than me. He'll watch her back."

Junpei agreed, "I know Tomoki's been itching to be like Takuya and lead, so if he does it right, they should be fine."

"Now we should worry about ourselves," Daisuke suggested. "I don't like being separated as much as you do, but we should at least find some cover."

Henry looked up from the ground and despair and said, "Yeah, that would be smart, huh." He said with a faint smile.

**Tamers Digital World**

They were still in 'Faerie Land', as Suzie dubbed it. "We have clouds as the grounds, it's Faerie Land. No, I don't care what you think or what you say."

"Hagurumon, how much long till we're out of here?" Armadillomon asked.

"Just a little further."

"Yeah," Clockmon agreed. "It won't take long."

"Cool," Tomoki said. "Suzie, could you explain the cards a little more to us?"

"Sure, I'm not as good as Henry or Rika, but I suppose I'm decent." She pulled a Lopmon card from her pack. "This is Lopmon. Lopmon is a vaccine Rookie type and uses the attacks, Blazing Ice and Lop Twister. Lopmon's Champion form is generally a Wendigomon, Ultimate's Antylamon and Mega is Cherubimon."

She pulled out an Ice Upgrade. "This can help supplement Lopmon's Blazing Ice."

"But Lopmon's Champion form is Turuiemon," Armadillomon interrupted.

Suzie shrugged, "It happens."

"We're here," Clockmon announced.

"It was nice meeting you," Hargurumon said.

"Same here," Tomoki replied.

They began walking downstairs, into a strange town.

"Weird," Armadillomon commented. "I believe this is abstract, Iori?"

"Yeah," Iori answered. "I think it is."

**Frontier Digital World**

"JERI!" Takato called out. "Jeri!"

Takato had been searching for Jeri for over and hour; the group's mood was dampened. Impmon and Jeri were missing; it was very quiet.

Hikari glanced into the woods, clutching Leomon's egg nervously. "Oh, I hope Jeri's okay. I hope Takato finds her soon."

Guilmon laid his head on the ground, depressed. Jeri was a good friend; he hoped she was okay.

Takato and Takeru walked back into the small camp, tiredly.

"Any luck?" Kouichi asked, stoking the fire.

Takeru shook his head, "We followed her tracks and then lost them."

"What should we do with Leomon's egg? Willis asked. "It'll take longer to hatch if it isn't with its natural partner."

Takato stood up, "I'll go look for her again." He started jogging through the dense forest. "Come on, Guilmon."

Guilmon stood up and chased after him.

**Frontier Digital World**

Jeri was in a fetal position; she knew that she was being stupid, but a small, small part of her was still mourning Leoomon, but she couldn't get rid of the feeling that she was being immature. She had returned to normal after the D-Reaper event, although it took two years of therapy and being home-schooled.

She hoped Takato wasn't too worried. She knew about Takato's feelings for her. How could she not? Rika had screamed it her face. It was after the End-of-Year dance. She had felt embarrassed after dancing with Takato. Rika and Henry had fat grins on their faces after they roped her and Takato into dancing, revenge for nominating them as 'Best Couple'.

She glanced at her orange D-Tector. Leomon's figure appeared again and she hid her face.

"I'm so confused, Leomon." She whispered, "I'm so confused. I wish I was strong."

"Jeri!" She could hear Takato yelling for her, his voice soft.

Takato was so strong and so nice. He was brave, she knew him since Primary school. Her father knew him, and trusted him.

"Jeri," He had found her, with Guilmon by his side.

She managed a small laugh; Guilmon would follow Takato anywhere. He was so loyal.

"You had us worried, Jeri." Takato said, kneeling down by her. "We were really worried."

"I know and I'm sorry." Jeri murmered. "I just wanted to be alone. I didn't mean to make you guys so worried."

"Don't worry about it. We were more worried about you to care about anything else, but now we've got to go back."

"Okau," Jeri nodded her consent. "But right now I'm just really tired."

"I'll carry you back." Takato replied. "The others might begin to worry about us." He lifted her easily, piggyback style. "Let's go Guilmon."

Guilmon leapt up and bounded a few steps before Takato and Jeri.

Before Jeri fell asleep, she had one thought; I love Takato and I don't know what to do about it.

**XXXXX Digital World**

Cherubimon easily lifted himself off the ground, gracefully leaping over the log.

He had been on the run, for a while. Running in his own domain, away from the hunters, the thought made his lip curl in disdain. It was truly pathetic; but he could not risk it. The survival of the pure Digital World rested on him.

He had to keep running, to give hope.

**Adventure Digital World**

"What do you think we have to do?" Taichi asked the others, laying on his stomache. "I mean what can we do?" His faced glowed and was eerie because of the crackling fire.

Rika tossed a twig and the fire snapped, "What else can we do but wait? There isn't much we can do right now."

"We could do what we were sent to do," Miyako suggested. "We were supposed to destroy the Dark Towers."

"Except for the fact that was bait," Kouji said. "I'd agree with you, but they all tricked us into coming."

"But for what purpose?" Izumi asked.

"We can still try and stop them," Takuya said. "I think we're strong enough to try."

"Yet weak enough to be defeated," Rika said dryly. "I don't like the odds we have against them. Is there anyway you can reach Mega? Cause if you can't, it still is six against ten, and again, I don't like those odds."

"You don't think Ultimates can stand up to Megas," Miyako said angrily.

"Princess doesn't think, we know. From what you said about the Dark Masters, they were already strong and with them reincarnated and given an upgrade, and the fact they will be smarter when they fight you, it'll still be hard to win. Also the Seven Demon Lords are all super powered Mega virus Digmon who embody the Seven Deadly Sins. They feed off on any negative emotion you give off. Take Daemon for instance, he embodies anger, you're angry at something, he gets a boost of power and you're instantly crushed."

"It's hard to fight against their type," Koushirou concluded. "You can't let your emotions guide you."

"Hero Boy left out one important fact thought, though, they can also get power from their surroundings. You have to remain emotionless or at least out power them, and that's already hard enough."

Sora swallowed hard, "You make it sound like they're invincible."

Ryo shook his head, "It's not, you just have to counter them..."

" With your emotions? Like positive ones?" Ken finished.

Rika nodded, "Something like that, its like when fighting Daemon, who represents the sin Anger, you can counteract it with something like..."

"Love," Yamato concluded. He glanced at Sora briefly. "If you give off love, you can weaken him."

"That is the theory, correct." Renamon said, walking into the group.

"Theory?" Takuya asked.

Ryo answered, "We aren't really sure, because no one has seen the Demon Lords in action."

"So this entire thing," Kouji asked. "Is a hypothesis?"

Ryo nodded.

"Wonderful."

"It's the best we've got."

"We should get some sleep," Sora suggested.

"Yeah," agreed Miyako. "We should."

Rika stood up and stretched, "I don't care about the sleeping arrangements, but I'm sleeping in a tree." She walked towards the nearest tree and easily climbed it.

"She does that a lot, doesn't she?" Taichi asked.

"Yes, I do." Rika's voice cut through the silence.

**Adventure Digital World**

Rika's body shivered violently. Unconsciously, her body was noticing that her surroundings were getting colder. She began rolling around on the branch. She was experiencing a nightmare. She was running; she couldn't escape.

Renamon's narrowed eyes were watching Rika's frame very closely. Rika had begun to act very weirdly, two weeks before they came to the Digital World. Her tamer's body was sweaty, cold; perhaps she was experiencing a nightmare. Rika fell off of the tree branch. She easily leapt and caught her before she reached the ground. She looked around, no one was awake, and she placed Rika back into the tree and vowed to protect her better.

**Tamers Digital World**

They were still in the abstract-like town when it turned dark and a flock of crows flew overhead.

"We'd better get some sleep," Iori said. "We'll need it to find Daisuke and the others."

Suzie tapped her chin, thoughtfully. "Henwy once told me about the place where they stayed during their second night here. It's supposed to be like–"

"That?" Tomoki finished, pointing at a crooked house that had several windows.

"Yeah," Suzie nodded. "Just like that."

They entered the house and looked around until they found two rows of beds in one room.

"This is it," Lopmon said. "Now let's get some sleep."

They all got settled into separate beds when a large clanking nose appeared outside of the room.

Suzie shot up immediately and asked, quietly, "What was that?"

"How do you think I'm suppose to know?" Tomoki replied.

"Maybe someone should open the door," Lopmon suggested quietly.

"Are you crazy?" Armadillomon exclaimed. "What if it attacks us?"

"We'll be ready then," Lopmon retorted.

Everyone froze as the clanking became louder and the room began to shake.

"Oh nuts," Suzie said. "If we die, I am so haunting whoever's behind that door."

The clanking stopped and the door opened slowly.

Suzie shrieked and ran behind Iori.

It was a Knightmon; the Knightmon turned and stared at the frozen trio and their digimon.

He turned and left.

They all let out a collective sigh and Iori turned to Suzie, who was still clinging to him.

"Excuse me?" Iori asked kindly.

"Oh I'm sorry," Suzie apologized. "I was kind of-"

"Scared?" Tomoki finished. "Yeah, we all kind of felt that feeling. We should get some sleep now."

"What!" Suzie exclaimed. "No way. What if he comes back and kills us in our sleep?"

"I'm tired and I'm pretty sure you're tired too." Tomoki shot back.

"So it's our lives or sleep? Wonderful choices!"

"Then what do you want us to do?" Tomoki said expectantly.

"We could try barricading the door," Iori said. "Even if he has a sword, I'm pretty sure it'll take a while for him to break down through the stuff we put in front of it and it'll wake us up and then we'll be ready in time."

"I guess we could use some of the extra beds," Suzie suggested, shyly. "And some of the bed cabinets."

"Come on then, we should get to work," Tomoki commanded.

**Tamers Digital World**

After walking aimlessly for several hours until became dark, they found the cave that they had stayed in three and half years ago.

"Any sign of them, Terriermon?" Henry whispered.

"No," Terriermon replied, taking a big whiff of the air. "There isn't any scent of them." Terriermon exclaimed louder, "Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes, huh, Henry."

"Yeah, it is." Henry agreed.

"What are we going to do next, Henry?" Kenta asked.

"We should try and find the others," Henry replied. "I don't like being separated. What are the watches?"

"I'll take the first one," Junpei said.

"Good, I'll take the second one with Kenta," Kazu said.

"I'll take the third," Henry said.

"Then Veemon and I will take the last one."

**Frontier Digital World **

"Jeri!" Hikari said, excitedly. "Oh I'm so happy you're alright!"

"Shhhh," Takato said. "Jeri's sleeping, she's had a long day."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hikari apologized. "You should probably lay her down somewhere."

Takato squinted through the faint fire and saw a good spot. It was clumpy with lumps of soft looking grass. He laid her softly down on the ground.

Hikari came over and said, "I probably should give this back," She gave a faint smile as she put Leomon's egg down next to her.

"Thanks Hikari." Takato grabbed an extra jacket he had packed and put on Jeri, who was still sleeping. Takato walked over to where Willis, Takeru and Hikari were.

"How is she?" Gatomon asked.

"Tired, but fine." Takato replied.

"Takato, could you tell us what happened to Jeri?" Willis asked. "I mean you don't have to, but we'd like you to."

"Sure." Takato nodded. "Jeri's Leomon died three and half years ago and she took it pretty badly. Leomon had told her it was fate that he died and when Jeri was younger, her mom died of some disease and the doctors had told her father, while she was next to her, that it was fate also. It didn't help that the D-Reaper kidnapped her and took her memories and manipulated her into thinking that she was destined to be alone. We were really worried about her. I think Leomon's egg provided some sort of trigger."

"Oh, geez. That's terrible." Terriermon said, softly. "I can imagine what losing your partner would do to you."

"Jeri had just gotten close to Leomon. Leomon became her partner just before we went to the Digital World and she had spent the entire time getting close to him."

Hikari blanched, "That's horrible."

"Yeah, it is." Patamon agreed. "Isn't it T.K.?"

Takeru just nodded, faintly.

"We don't really believe in fate, though," Takato said. "We don't believe that anything is that cruel. Rika's motto is 'Fate can't control, it is defined when you give up.' She doesn't care about it."

**XXXXX Digital World**

Impmons's limp body woke up and found him inside a bubble with a machine overhead.

"HEY! What's goin' on you freaks!"

"Calm yourself down, Beezlemon. It'll all be over soon."

"Who.. who are you!"

"I am Ogudomon, Master of the Seven Demon Lords. I await my triumph over the humans and am here to punish you for your ... defiant behavior."

"What are you some kind of freak!"

"No, I am not. I am made up of the Seven Demon Lords, and you are the missing piece I need."

"Wait, what do you mean by that!"

"It means that I am a part of you, Impmon and you are a part of me."

"NO WAY! I AM NOT A SICK FREAK LIKE YOU! LET ME OUT!" Impmon began ramming his body into a wall.

"Foolish little being you can't stop me. Do you want to know why I didn't delete your pathetic little human friends? I will tell you, I have always liked playing with my food before I eat it. Also as a safety precaution, incase your friends do succeed in winning; I can still reach Earth with amount of data in the Digital World. But I think I will let you, Demon Lords have that satisfaction."

"YOU CAN'T!"

"Yes I can and I will, but first I need to do one last thing. Start the memory process."

"What!"

The machine outside of the bubble began to whirl and Impmon found himself forgetting the first time he met Ai and Mako.

"NO YOU CAN'T!"

**Comments:**

First time we meet Ogudomon. Now that I think about it, there is a huge plot gap as to why Ogudomon let them live. SO I tried to fill it as much as I could. Hope it's plausible.

I thank MysteriousArcticAngel for the idea about Rika's fate. Check out her videos, they're AWESOME!

As to Digital Moon Fighter's question about couples, I can't answer that. I got rid of the pairings I like because I perceive as those to be canon. But I will do whatever I believe is Canon, right now.

However you can guess what those will be, huh. When or if you review you can write down what your favorite pairings and I may or may not tell you, if those will happen.

I'd like to thank Bookworm Gal for her inspiration for writing this fic, her two fanfictions Destiny and Fate are awesome and I will be borrowing ideas from her for Together We Stand, Divided We Fall.

I still need a BETA, and so if anyone is interested, PM me or something.

I will go on for a brief hiatus because I just ran out of written work, so I need to write up the next chapter. Ciao!


	11. Chapter 11

Together We Stand, Divided We Fall Chapter 11

**XXXXX Digital World**

"Do you know who you are?"

"I am Beezlemon, one of the Seven Demon Lords," Beelzemon said, with his back erect straightly.

"What are your goals?"

"To aid my Master," Beezlemon replied coolly.

"How will you achieve it?"

"By destroying my enemies," he replied unhesitatingly.

**XXXXX Digital World**

"Is he fully rehabilitated?" Lilithmon questioned.

"Completely," said Daemon. "I'm actually quite pleased with it.

"Perfect," Lilithmon replied.

"Is he fully able?" Barbamon asked.

"Yes."

"Good. We need him."

**Adventure Kido Residence**

"Jyou! Call for you!"

Jyou Kido was your average everyday Pre-Med student. Except for the fact he was a Digi-Destined with his partner Gomamon and his parents.

"Coming mom!"

"What's wrong Jyou?"

"Nothing, probably one of my college friends."

"Jyou!"

"Taichi?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What's going on?"

"Something's wrong with the Digital World, and it isn't good."

"What's wrong?"

"It's something like Apoclyamon, cept seven times worse."

"What's going on?"

"Just come to the Digital World with Gomamon, Mimi's already here."

"Hi Jyou!"

"Just come with Gomamon."

"Give me a few moments."

"Oka, bye."

Jyou quickly rushed into his room, grabbed his jacket, his Digivice, and his communicator that every Digi-Destined had. He yelled, "There's trouble with the Digital World. We've got to go."

"How are we getting there?"

"Taichi's."

**Adventure Yagami Residence**

Jyou ran into Taichi's room after Ms. Kamiya let him, puffing slightly out of breath. "Sorry it took so long for me to get here, I came as fast as I could."

"You did fine," Taichi replied. "Come on, there are problems in the Digital World."

"Isn't there always trouble in the Digital World?" Gomamon asked.

"That there is," Taichi replied. "But this one is a major problem."

DIGITAL GATE OPEN!

Taichi, Jyou and Gomamon flashed into the Digital World, into the feet of the awaiting group.

**Tamers Digital World**

Tomoki ran excitedly to the window. No one was up yet; he had awoken to the bright light shining on his face.

With a slight frown on his face, he reminisced about his new _friends_, there were only two of them that were actually his age and he was a little put-off from the fact. Shaochung, or Suzie as she preferred to be called, was not too different from Izumi herself, but everything Tomoki did displeased her. In fact, she was kind of scary. But he knew how to deal with fear, which was something that he knew well. Iori was a different kind of different, he supposed. Cold and intelligent, he seemed to be another Kouji at first glance, but the façade of Kouji had melted once his brother had joined the group. Iori, he had yet to see smile in amusement.

"I did not know that young humans could awake so early," Lopmon's cool voice broke through Tomoki's thoughts. "When Henry, Rika, and Takato were at your age, they would not awake before the sun. They had problems doing so, willingly."

"I've always been a morning person," Tomoki replied, brightly. "It's never been really hard for me to wake up early."

"Fortunate," Lopmon mused. "I suppose the fact you can spirit-evolve may affect your psyche and bodily functions."

"Wait... what?"

"What I mean is that Digimon have the ability to _feel_ their surroundings, they have the sense of fear that doesn't really make them trust their surroundings."

"Oh... that's interesting."

"Yes, it certainly is..." Lopmon turned around and glanced at the slumbering Iori, Armadillomon and Suzie. "I need you to do something for me."

"What do you need done?"

"Suzie is obsessed with being like Rika; Rika is her role model, if you will; However I fear for her mentality because she is not ready for that, so I ask you, do not be her Takato or Ryo. She does not need that."

**Frontier Shibuya Middle School**

"I'm a bit worried," Katsuharu said. "Tomoki hasn't been here to play for the past four days."

"And his mom and brother said that he's at a camp," Teppei added, "Which right now is nonexistent."

"Maybe he and the others are in the Digital World," Chiaki suggested. "It would make sense, they are the Legendary Warriors."

"But what about us?" Teruo objected.

"What about us; we don't even have a spirit. Why would they call us to the Digital World? We'd get in the way," Katsuharu agreed. "We aren't needed there."

**Frontier Digital World**

"Where are we?" Takeru asked.

"We are in the Flame Terminal," Bokomon informed. "The areas' here are referred to what seems to be the dominant element and end with Terminal because the main form of travel is through Trailmons."

"Trainmons," Takato grimaced. "It had to be _Trainmons_."

"What's wrong with Trainmons, Takato?" Bokomon asked, already fond of the goggle-headed Tamer.

Takato shook his head and said, "Three words: Worst Birthday Ever."

"Whose birthday was it?" Willis asked, curious.

"Rika's. We don't like talking about it," Guilmon said, playfully smiling.

"Okay..."

"Are the Digimon here friendly?" Jeri questioned.

"Friendly enough," Neemon replied with a grin. "Flame Terminal's an industrial type terminal."

"I just hope they remember the Legendary Warriors," Kouichi commented.

They had walked over a small hill, entering the shadow of the large city.

"It's gotten bigger," Kouichi said.

"Well, yes." Bokomon said. "It has been four years, there has to be some sort of development in the area."

**Tamers Digital World**

"Henry, Digimon are coming," Terriermon poked his sleeping tamer. "Henry..."

"Hmmm, what?"

"Digimon are coming."

"WHAT!" Henry jumped right back on his legs and stared at Terriermon. "What are they!"

"I don't know," Terriermon shrugged. "I just felt that they were coming."

"Oh nuts…." Terriermon murmured.

"What Terriermon?" Henry asked.

"They're _Gorillamon_." Terriermon explained.

"Oh, dear."

"You know I'm beginning to sense a pattern."

"Rika said that Renamon and she were attacked by a bunch of Fugamon, Allomon, Goblinmons. We're being harassed by Gorillamon."

"You don't think…"

"Yeah, Henry, if you're thinkin' what I'm thinkin', we're in a lot of trouble."

"Do you think they can raise the _Devas_?"

"Who knows, Henry?"

"Then we'd better find the others and fast!"

**Tamers Digital World**

Daisuke woke to Henry's running steps, who yelled, "We've got to go!"

Rubbing his eyes, Daisuke asked, "What?"

"We're being attacked! Come on, we've got to get ready before they reach the hill!"

"By what, exactly?" Junpei questioned.

"Gorillamons," Terriermon replied, "Are nasty Digimon who can hold a grudge for a _very_ long time."

"Kazu, Kenta! Wake up!"

"Five more minutes," Kenta's voice whispered.

"No you're getting up now!" Henry grabbed the towel from under them and pulled.

"Aaaaaah!"

"What was that for, Henry?"

"We're being attacked!"

"Okay…. Wait?What!"

"There's thirteen Gorillamon that want us dead, and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop sleeping!"

**Adventure Digital World**

"Are you okay, Rika?" Ryo heard Renamon ask her tamer.

"Just peachy," Rika replied, "Why?"

"From past experienced and your knowledge, I believe you were experiencing a _nightmare_?"

Rika grimaced, "It was nothing, Renamon."

"So you don't deny that you experienced one. What was it about?"

"You know what."

"So we should expect a _visitor_ soon?"

"Yeah, we should."

Curious, Ryo thought. Princess had experienced a nightmare of a foe before the others came to the Digital World. He planned to ask Calumon in the future about what was bugging her.

**Adventure Digital World**

Truth be told, Kouji was not fond of the new groups. He was separated from his twin, already smacked on the head once, and had been led on a merry goose chase to people he didn't want to meet. Wonderful.

Glancing at his D-Tector, he wondered how Lady Ophanimon; how everyone was.

He knew of Takuyaa's crush on Izumi. The idiot had mistakingly told him of the incident in the library, even if he as popular 'with the ladies' as often he was teased, he knew nothing about the opposite sex. The only females he willingly interacted with was…. Izumi, and that Rika girl too. Except that was mainly insulting banter. Her jabs were good, he would admit, but it was sorely obvious that she was not used to people not making a retort.

He sighed unconsciously; why was he 'Light' again? He wasn't happy, well he was but didn't show it. Kouichi should have been 'Light', not him. Never him.

Looking at his new 'teammates', Kouji figured that they weren't half-bad. They were all reasonably, they weren't naïve. Nor were they annoying.

He saw that Izumi and Miyako were chatting, amicably. He was somewhat glad for the fact; Izumi never had a female friend and now she had one or more, possibly.

Takuya jogged towards and said, "That Jyou guy is really cool. I mean he may not look cool and he knows a lot too!"

Kouji debated for a half second before replying scathingly, "He's training to be a doctor, and it's a general assumption for most people that doctors should be smart."

Takuya stared him in the eye; "I'll ignore that if you don't insult me for the rest of this conversation."

It was Kouji's turn to stare. Takuya blushed and stammered, "I promise Izumi that we wouldn't fight."

"You're pathetic."

"Shut up."

**Frontier Digital World**

"This place," Takato said excitedly, "Is very cool. Henry would be so psyched!"

"Nice to know you find this place interesting," Bokomon said. "We live here."

They all saw the busy part of the city; to the rushing Floramons, to the lackadaisical Gazimons, their eyes missed nothing.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hikari asked a running Floramon kindly.

"Oh, a human!" The Floramon squeaked. "It's the annual Summer Solstice Festival! It's really important to us Floramon!"

"So why aren't the Gazimons doing anything."

The Floramon frowned, "That's because Gazimon's always work on the Winter Solstice Festival. They always make it into some kind of rotten competition.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for spending your time to tell me about the festivals." Hikari said, "I hope the festival's a success!"

She turned her gaze on Takeru who said firmly, "No."

"Please," Hikari begged.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Help me," Hikari turned to Jeri.

Jeri turned to Takato, "Can we please go to the festival?"

Takato swallowed hard and blushed deeply. "Jeri, I don't know. We're in a hurry."

"Come on, maybe we get some information if we go."

Takeru stared at Takato, shaking his head. He knew he lost his biggest supporter.

**Frontier Digital World**

"Hey, watch it!" A DarkLizardmon bumped into Kouichi and had the gall to call Kouichi on it.

"Oh, sorry," Kouichi gave a low bow.

"Whatever," the DarkLizardmon growled.

"That was really nice of you," Willis noted. "Most people would have called him on it.

"I don't want to cause any trouble," Kouichi replied. "It's easier just to have let him walk away." He palmed his D-Tector, until he realized it was gone.

"My D-Tector, it's gone!"

"What?" Takeru turned around sharply.

"It's gone!" Kouichi said again, his mind flashed back to the last few moments. "It's not possible."

"What isn't?" Willis asked.

"The DarkLizardmon, who bumped into me," Kouichi explained. "He took it!"

"Why would he take it?" Jeri asked. "He can't use it."

"Who cares why he took it! We have to find it!"

**Frontier Digital World**

Too easy, the DarkLizardmon thought. He walked towards a long covered tent that was part of the festival.

"I'd like to use this to enter the yearly competition."

"What is it?"

"Who knows? Just put me down as DarkLizardmon."

"Okay, you'll be DarkLizardmon A, if another one of you enters."

**Frontier Digital World**

"Any luck?" Jeri asked as she ran into Hikari.

"No."

"This is horrible."

**Frontier Digital World**

Guilmon walked up to a silently floating Lunamon.

"Hiya," he greeted.

The Lunamon nodded in response.

"I'm looking for a DarkLizardmon who took something very important from my friend. Have you seen him?"

The Lunamon looked around and pointed at one of the many DarkLizardmons who were walking around.

Guilmon sighed.

**Frontier Digital World**

"Come enter this year's martial arts competition! It's free and you'll have a chance to fight some of the Digital World's best fighters. This year's prize is a very special prize; it's something that's never been featured! All are welcomed!"

The crowd parted and Takato could see what was being offered as a prize. It was small and black; he spared it no second thought but realized that it was Kouichi's D-Tector.

He pushed his way into the crowd until he reached and front and asked, "Can I speak to the tournament director?"

"Waah, a human?" A Gazimon said. "No you can't he's busy."

"Why not?"

"I said he's busy."

"It's really important that I speak with him right away!"

"What's it about?"

"It's about the prize you're offering. See it belongs to a friend of mine."

"So?"

"It's really important to him, can I please have it?"

"No."

"Is there anyway I can get it?"

"Yes, you need to sign up in the competition."

"Oh, okay. What was it again?"

"It's a martial arts competition, tournament style."

"Okay, sign me up."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious. It's really important to a friend and I need to get it to him."

"You're a human and you're signing up to one of the biggest martial arts competition in the Digital World for a friend?"

"Yeah."

"With the Digital World's best fighters."

"YES, have you signed me up yet?"

"It's your life you're signing over."

"Sure, just sign me up as Takato."

**Frontier Digital World**

"Any luck yet?" Willis asked Kouichi.

"No," Kouichi shook his head. "How could I not be more careful?"

"Dude," Willis replied. "It's not your fault. Like Takeru said, most digimon don't mess with humans."

The entire group except Takato met in the middle of the city's square.

"How are we going to find it?" Kouichi said. "It's a festival; it's the busiest time of the year."

Takato ran up excited and red, "Okay I've got good news and bad news."

"Good news...?" Gatomon said.

"I found Kouichi's D-Tector and it's in one piece and it won't be moving anywhere."

"Bad news...?"

"It's being used as a prize for a Martial Arts competition."

Kouichi frowned. "That's the bad news, how am I supposed to get the D-Tector now?"

"I signed myself up."

"To fight Digimon...?"

"Yeah."

"Against Digimon..."

"Uh-huh."

"TAKATO! Were you thinking!"

"I was thinking."

"You're never going to win! It's against Digimon who can do a lot damage than you can!"

"No, they can't use their attacks. I read the tournament rules. It's hand to hand combat."

"So, you'll still lose Takato, or worse; get killed."

"Guys, I practice Shotokan Karate."

"What?"

"It's a form of martial arts from Japan, I think, and I quote Henry's teacher, 'The basics of its self defense techniques focus on fast powerful techniques, evading and redirecting energy, off balancing an opponent, and fluid balanced movement.'"

"..."

"I'll be fine." Takato gave a double thumb up.

**Comments:**

Sorry if it seems Kouichi's overreacting here. It's the fate of the Digital World that rests on his hands and he lost the thing that was his only weapon. Well someone stole it, but that's irrevelant. Takato's a little spazzy at the end, but that's because well he's excited and that's how he reacted in the show, I think.

Sorry if I offended you Digital Moon Fighter, it was late, I wasn't thinking. I had spent a lot of time deciding what the teams were going to be, and this made the most sense to me. I immediately paired of Tomoki and Junpei cuz I always liked them together. Izumi, Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi gave me the most trouble. I gave you a little dose of Jyou cuz he seems the type to be busy because well it's the second year of college and Jyou can't relax if he wants to be awesome as a doctor. And Mimi's in America, which kind of makes interacting with the Digi-Destined, a little bit more difficult.

I'm reusing crests because I want to bring some plot elements from all of the seasons together.

Thanks FireChosen14, I was experiencing Writer's Block for a while, but your comment helped me get more inspiration to continue on. Hope to get more comments from you.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I had fun writing it.


	12. Chapter 12

Together We Stand, Divided We Fall

**Adventure Digital World**

"Hi," Jyou waved his hand. "I'm Jyou; I'm a doctor in training and is anyone injured?"

Rika raised her hand and shrugged, "I think I turned my ankle on the run here, but it doesn't feel too bad."

Everyone stared at her, "You hurt your ankle?"

"Yeah," Rika shrugged again, "It doesn't hurt."

"I'm still wrapping up," Jyou said. "Sit down and raise the leg that you turned." He ordered, "Let me get my bandages." He rummaged around his bag until he found the bandage compartment." He wrapped Rika's ankle and when he felt that the bandage was wrapped securely enough , he grabbed his scissors and snipped it. "Too tight?"

"Nah, its fine," she moved her ankle repeatedly in circles. "So what are we going to do today?"

"We're getting rid of some of the Dark Towers," Taichi said, absentmindedly, "We don't have much to do and they're an eyesore. No offense, Ken."

"None taken."

"Any towers nearby, Koushirou?"

"We have one that's pretty close by…."

**Frontier Digital World**

"Didja hear the news?"

"There's a human enterin'!"

"I wonder what'll happen to em'?"

"Wonder why he signed up?"

Hikari sighed from her position on the bench. "News travels fast."

"Well Humans aren't really common," Bokomon said. "So anything you do, positive, negative will get a reaction."

Takato stretched his legs, barely touching his feet with a bit of difficulty. "So do you think many digimon will be watching?"

"Yes and a lot of them."

He pulled his legs together in the butterfly position and attempted to use his nose to touch the soles of his shoes. His nose reached two inches from it before he stopped. "Do you guys know who my first opponent is going to be?"

"A Gotsumon," Willis replied.

"Huh. Is there a ring in the arena?"

"Yeah, and the rules are if you step out of it, your opponent immediately wins and you're disqualified," Takeru answered.

"Huh, cool," Takato said absentmindedly, stretching his arms.

"What are you planning?" Kouichi asked.

"Nothin' much."

"Takato Matsuki vs. Gotsumon b! Please come to the ring!"

"That's me, see ya later," Takato jogged easily to the ring.

"Good luck Takato!" Jeri cheered.

Unknown to her and the others, Takato blushed and then he waved back.

**Frontier Digital World**

"Prepare to eat dirt, human," the Gotsumon growled.

"After you," Takato replied, as he blocked a punch to his head and easily placed one on the Gotsumon's stomach.

The Gotsumon attempted to sweep Takato off of his feet, but Takato easily dodged and jumped back.

"Arrgh!" The Gotsumon yelled in frustration. He charged forward full speed and ran at Takato.

Takato smiled softly and side-stepped him easily, as the Gotsumon passed Takato while he dodged, he stuck out his foot and the Gotsumon tumbled out of the ring.

"Human Win!"

Takato helped up the Gotsumon. "It was nice fighting you," Takato said amicably.

The Gotsumon grunted and left the arena.

"Nothin' much," Willis mocked jokingly. "I can't believe you did that."

"It was 'that' or breaking his hand and something tells me that his parents wouldn't be too happy about that," Kouichi agreed.

"No kidding, my parents would go ballistic on me and Rika probably wouldn't stop calling me goggle-head."

**Tamers Digital World**

"Do you want Bio-Merge, Henry?" Terriermon asked.

"I'd rather not," Henry said nervously. "I don't think we need to go MegaGarglemon on them."

"Can I go Rapidmon?"

"Do we have a choice?"

"Touche."

Matrix Digivolution!

Terriermon matrix digivolve to ….. Rapidmon!

"Come on Henry! Let's teach them a lesson they'll never forget!"

Rapidmon cheered as he launched into the air.

"We'll help you," ExVeemon, Beetlemon and Guardromon said.

"Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon shot both his arms in rapid succession at the incoming Gorillamon.

"V-Laser!"

"Proton Slam!"

"Guardian Barrage!"

It was no contest, the Ultimate and the two Champions attacks easily decimated the Gorillamon into data.

"Too easy," Terriermon bragged, as he dedigivolved back into his rookie form.

"Easy it may have been," Henry said. "It means a lot to us, Terriermon, if they can bring up a past enemy up, then who's to say they can't bring up the D-Reaper?"

"Wait," Junpei interrupted. "Past enemies... the D-Reaper?"

"Gorillamon's a really old friend, and not the good kind."

**Tamers Digital World**

"Well that could have been worse," Tomoki commented fixing his t-shirt.

"Worse, how so? We got scared by Digimon... that don't move!" Suzie retorted, speaking of Nohemon that had popped up randomly. "I call that pathetic!"

Tomoki and Suzie started arguing, leaving Iori trying to concentrate.

"It's like Daisuke and Miyako all over again," Armadillomon whispered to Iori who was inclined to agree.

Lopmon jumped from Suzie's shoulder and floated to Iori and Armadillomon who were walking a little further ahead of them. "I apologize for Shaochung; she's never been this argumentative before."

"It could be that Tomoki and Suzie just don't get along," Armadillomon replied.

"Pardon me?"

"They just rub each other in the wrong way, ya know?"

Lopmon cocked her head curious.

"Take Miyako and Daisuke four years ago," Armadillomon theorized. "They got into the worst of arguments, generally over nothing."

"So this is a phase for humans?"

"Yes, and Suzie's just maybe relieving from stress, ya know. You said that she was the youngest tamer in your group?"

"Yes, other than Ai and Makoto, who were two years younger than her, and we don't see them often. Suzie was only five when she went to the Digital World," Lopmon said.

"So now that she's got some people the same age as her, she has to feel some relief. Tomoki's tryin' to play big brother and Suzie's lashing out at him," Armadillomon said.

"You're impossible!" Suzie's sharp voice cut through the conversation.

"Yeah, well you're ridiculous!"

Iori sighed again and suddenly noticed some shuffling near a building that was in front of them. He raised his hand to signal Tomoki and Suzie, whom both fell silent.

"What's wrong, Iori?" Suzie whispered.

"Sssh," he placed a finger to his lips. "Armadillomon," he pointed.

"Diamond Shell!" Armadillomon's curled up body rammed itself into the building.

Covering the eyes from the dust of the fallen building, Tomoki tried to see through the dust.

"Don't hurt us!" Several voices cried out.

The dust cleared, and cowering on the ground was three Bakemon.

"Bakemon?" Suzie asked incredulously.

"Don't delete us, please!"

"We won't hurt you," Suzie said. "I'm pretty sure all Iori wanted to know was who was behind the building. We're sorry we scared you, though. Anyways what are you doing here? Henwy said that most Bakemon are in the Forest section of the Digital World."

"We generally are," one of the Bakemon murmured. "But we had to leave!"

"Because of the Seven Demon Lords?" Tomoki asked.

"Yes, they made us move! We're hiding because, because!"

Screech! Something large, black, angry flew overhead, threateningly, it's gaze roving over the area.

"Hide!" The entire group ran behind a building.

"What's goin' on?" Suzie panted, crouching behind another building.

"That's Devidramon! He's one of the Demon Lords' helpers! He's been trying to find us so he can bring us back to camp!"

The Devidramon flew overhead and growled once more.

"We need to get back home," sobbed one of the Bakemon. "I wanna go home."

As the other two Bakemon soothed the crying Bakemon, Suzie turned to Tomoki and Iori. "We have to help them."

"Ain't that the truth," Tomoki agreed, "They really need our help."

"Iori?"

"I'm not helping."

"..."

"You can not be serious!" Suzie shrieked. "You are a digidestined and therefore it is your duty to help restore the balance to the world." She pointed at the crying Bakemon. "They do not belong here. Do you call this justice!"

"Eight years ago, Myotismon invaded the Digital World and he was helped by Bakemon. They brought chaos to Earth, willingly."

"It doesn't mean that they're the same Bakemons," Suzie argued, "And it was eight years ago!"

"We did help Myotismon take over the Human world..."

"Who cares! "You're being stupid, Iori! You're holding a grudge that doesn't even matter anymore just because back then, you couldn't do anything then and now you feel like you don't have to help them!" Suzie yelled. "I don't care what you think. I am going to help them with or without you!' She stormed off, disgusted with Lopmon and the three Bakemon trailing behind.

"Dude, normally I wouldn't even agree with here, and no offense. You're ideals are kind of sick," Tomoki said to Iori. "I've gotta go," he ran after Suzie.

"Iori?" Armadillomon asked.

"They weren't there eight years ago. The entire world was in chaos. They don't know the damage Myotismon did."

**Tamers Digital World**

"What a stupid bigheaded prat!" Suzie raged. "How dare he judge you on what you did after eight years! It's been eight years!"

"Suzie," Lopmon said, watching her tamer pace angrily. "You should calm down."

"Calm down, calm down! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN THERE IS A JERK WHO APPARENTLY CAN HOLD A GRUDGE FOR OVER EIGHT YEARS!"

"Suzie, we can't judge him on for one action, we have to-"

"Oh, Lopmon, don't go all Henwy on me. He's holding a grudge on something that doesn't even matter anymore!"

"So what's the plan?" Tomoki asked.

"I don't know," Suzie deflated emotionally, "Henwy never let me participate in stuff like this. Rika, Takato, and he always planned stuff out, but I know one idea that always works."

"Go out, guns blazing?" Tomoki guessed.

Suzie nodded. "As Rika says, 'That never fails,'" Suzie replied with a grin.

"Lead us to the camp," Tomoki ordered with the same wide grin.

**Adventure Digital World**

Digi Modify!

Agumon's Pepper Breath Activate!

"Pepper Breath!" Renamon's fireballs made several cracks in the Dark Tower they were assaulting.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon's attacks sent the Tower falling.

"Nice!" Taichi cheered. "That leaves..."

"Only 67 towers more to go," Ken finished. To the surprised stares, "I remember every tower that I built and where I placed it exactly."

"..."

"Renamon and I are going to go ahead," Rika said. "We want to get a head start on the towers there."

"Okay, we'll finish the others in the area," Taichi said.

Digi Modify!

Digivolution Activate!

Renamon digivolve into ... Kyuubimon!

"Let's roll, Kyuubimon," Rika said, after leaping onto Kyuubimon's back.

Kyuubimon smirked, "As you wish, Rika." She bounded through the forest, her tail whipping behind her.

**Frontier Digital World**

Takato ducked and weaved from the onslaught of the punches from the Kangarumon he was currently fighting. He swiftly made contact to the Kagarurumon's face and swept his feet from under him.

"Human Win!"

Takato went through his usual routine of helping his opponent up and ducked his way back to his friends and out of the ring.

"Takato, are you alright?" Jeri asked, nervously clutching Leomon's egg.

"Just peachy," Takato replied.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Kouichi said quietly, "It's my D-Tector on the line. I should be the one fighting."

A DarkLizardmon had filched Kouichi's D-Tector. It was now a prize for the Martial Arts competition for the Summer Solstice festival.

"No," Takato shook his head. "I'm the one who had the formal lessons. I can take this. I've got the best chance of getting your D-Tector back.

"I guess," Kouichi said reluctantly.

"How many more matches?" Hikari asked.

"3 more," Willis answered for Takato who didn't know the answer. "You're doing great."

"Thanks," Takato replied. "Where's Guilmon?"

"He's messing around with Patamon and the others," Takeru replied. "Takato, Guilmon flinched the first time you got hit, you know. It's almost as if you guys have a spiritual connection," he joked.

Takato coughed and laughed nervously, "Ha, spiritually connection, that's a good one."

The group walked over the Tournament Board and scanned for Takato's next match.

"I have two hours until the next match, my opponent hasn't been declared yet...so I think it's time for lunch," Takato declared.

"Yay! Lunch!" Guilmon's head popped out next to the bushes.

"Where'd you come from boy?"

"Patamon and the others had seen that you won, so we took him to where you'd be," replied the Neko Digimon, that hopped lightly on the bushes.

**Tamers Digital World**

"That's Devidramon," pointed one of the Bakemon. "There's six of them, when we were first captured, but now there might be more."

"I don't like the odds," Tomoki said. "Lopmon, can you digivolve to Ultimate?

"Yes," Lopmon nodded confidently. "I am positive I have the energy needed."

"Good, I'll spirit-evolve to Korikakumon, and that'll be two Ultimates. Six Champions against two Ultimates aren't really favorable, though," Tomoki thought aloud.

"Hey, Tomoki," Suzie poked him on the shoulder. She was peeking over the top of the small knoll they were hiding behind. "Do you see what I see?"

"What Suzie?"

"There's some kind of ... I don't know how to describe it. It's like this white star-shaped thing on their shoulder.

"What is it?" Tomoki was staring too.

"I don't know, Lopmon?"

"I have never seen it before."

"We have to figure out what it is," Tomoki said.

Beast Spirit Evolution

Korikakumon!

Digi Modify!

Lopmon matrix-digivolve to ... Antylamon!

"Let's go," Korikakumon's gravelly voice said.

Wham! Suzie, Antylamon and Korikakumon's vision went black as they fell.

**Tamers Digital World**

"Iori?" Armadillomon's voice quietly asked.

They were walking through the strange abstract town, hopefully towards the way out.

"What?"

"Don't you think we should help the others?"

"No, not really." Suzie's harsh words shot through his mind. "So what if I'm a digidestined, they don't deserve to be helped, but. You know what... nevermind."

"I want to hear, Iori. We're partners; best friends. We should be able to tell each other everything," Armadillomon said stubbornly. "What were you saying before?"

"I can't believe that Suzie would actually think I'm not helping because I want to be spiteful, I'm not like that."

"No, you aren't Iori, but she's right about the justice part."

"..."

"I mean Iori, even if you don't believe that they don't deserve help, that may be true, but I'm just saying, think about what your friends would do, Iori. Think about what your father would do."

"..."

"Being a digidestined means something, Iori. Before you found the Digimental of Knowledge and me. I was hoping that my partner would be someone who was smart and knew the right thing to do."

Iori stopped and stared at Armadillomon. "You mean that?" He asked quietly.

"From the bottom of my heart, Iori."

Iori turned around sharply and walked back to the spot where Suzie and Tomoki had left them.

"..." Armadillomon stared at his partner's back. "Hey, where are you going?"

Iori stopped and turned around and Armadillomon saw the biggest smile on his partner's face, ever.

"Well, I have to live up to your expectations, don't I?"

**Comments:**

Well, hi. I'm sorry it took me such a long time to get this up, but there is something called Finals and the urgency to actually get a 3.5 or better. I'm only a sophomore and I'm taking one AP class. I had to begin studying about two weeks before the Finals, or doing the study packets I had to ignore my writing for a while. I started this Friday with the actual writing on the rough draft and spent all afternoon typing this. I'm a very slow typer if you haven't realized. So, during the afternoon the Finals ended (Friday) I was reading through the comments (I am eternally grateful to all those who reviewed) and thought I would write a response and thank you to all the reviewers.

**Anime-cheeky: **Thanks for the four reviews you wrote. FYI, you were the first one to review and I was so ecstatic that people were actually reading and who actually cared to review. Thanks for all your reviews and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

**Sightbent: **It is such an honor to have reviewing and reading my story. I humbly thank you for the eight reviews you wrote and I really really adore and love your stories.

**agunimonX: **I hope you're working on that logo, I bet it will turn out awesome. Thank you for your three reviews and I wish you luck on your writing.

**Poketrainer: **Hey, I haven't seen you in a while. I hope you're still reading.

**Anne Ominous: **Seriously, no joke I blushed when I read your comment. I hope it still has that title.

**LyraXEthan: **Sorry I wasn't able to answer your question about the pairings. I'd rather not ruin the surprise for everyone. Just know this, I am completely ignoring the Adventure 02 finale. That thing was a mess from the start.

**Digital Moon Fighter: **Hi. Sorry about the mess up a few chapters ago, but to amend it, I made sure to add a little bit of Mimi and Jyou in the recent chapters. Hope you enjoyed it.

**FireChosen14: **I'll say it once, I'll say it again. Thanks for reviewing, I was in funk so to speak before typing up chapter 11 and could not find the energy until I read your review.

**SriLagginton: **Hello, before I rant, I am grateful that you reviewed. Yes, I know that KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon are technically Megas. I did my research. I spent weeks doing research on the attacks and levels, but my reasoning was that Takuya and Kouji were thinking of their friend's safety. They are locked in with ten bloodthirsty Megas and remaining humans isn't the brightest idea and before you think that, hey, the Digidestined and the Tamers were still humans too. I know that, but they had their partners protecting them. Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki and Kouichi could have been killed for sure if they had remained humans.

I'm doing crests for the Digidestined and you should read Bookworm Gal's Destiny because that is where I got my inspiration for this entire story.

**Question: **What will Iori's new crest be and what will Armadillomon's Ultimate form be?


	13. Chapter 13

**Together We Stand, Divided We Fall chapter 13**

**Tamers Digital World Bakemon and Devidramon's Camp**

"Ugh," Tomoki moaned, unconscious.

"Come on," Suzie tried to nudge him awake with her foot. "Wake up, dangit."

Tomoki stirred but did not wake.

"This is the worst," Suzie sighed. "Where are we?" She murmured to herself.

"We need to get them to the Demon Lords," growled one of the Devidramon.

"With the credit belonging to us," One of the Bakemon replied.

"Of course."

"Good."

"What about the other one?" Another Devidramon asked. "Should we expect him?"

"No," answered the one who had sobbed so convincingly before. "You shouldn't expect him."

Suzie, Tomoki and Lopmon were tied up; legs and hands bound and for Lopmon, so were her ears.

Suzie tried to wriggle out of her rope bonds again, but failed.

"Mou," she thought out loud. "I should have followed Iori. We wouldn't be in this mess if I did."

"Well I thought I'd never hear you say that," Iori's head and face popped up. "Man, I leave you guys alone for one hour and you get tied up." Iori shook his head.

"Iori," Suzie exclaimed shocked.

"Me too!" Armadillomon's voice said.

"Come on, let's get you out of these," Iori said, untying Suzie's bonds.

Suzie hugged Iori quickly and said, "Sorry I didn't listen to you."

"It's not your fault," Iori responded, lightly blushing. "You wouldn't have known."

"But Tomoki hasn't woken up yet," Suzie said worried.

"He's probably still alive," Iori replied, focusing his attention on Tomoki's bonds. "I find that people like Tomoki are very stubborn and determined."

Suzie giggled in agreement and her face turned serious. "Why are you here?"

"Well I was planning to help you to liberate the Bakemon when I overheard the conversation about turning you in to the Seven Demon Lords," Iori replied. "So I figured that you had gotten captured and you needed Armadillomon's and my help."

"..."

"Armadillomon convinced me and I thought about what you said; being a digidestined does mean bringing peace to the world. Justice is about doing what is right for people, even if you don't believe they deserve it, deep down."

"I-" Suzie started to reply, but a bright light appeared in front of both of them, mostly in front of Iori and a light brown tablet with a darker brown square and a golden tag with strange writing inscribed on the edge. The glowing stopped and the crest and tage fell into Iori's lap. He lifted it up to show Suzie and Armadillomon.

"What is that?" Suzie asked.

"I think," Iori said quietly, "This is a crest."

**Adventure Digital World**

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyuubimon cried out as her fireballs destroyed another Dark Tower.

"Nice," Rika pumped her fist. She began to feel a chill tingling at the base of her spine. "Kyuubimon," she said quietly, "He's here."

Kyuubimon growled and raised her hackles.

"Come out IceDevimon!" Rika called out challengingly. "We know you're out there!"

A large ice crystal formed in front of Rika and Kyuubimon and shattered; it was IceDevimon with wings furled out.

"You've gotten stronger," IceDevimon purred. "I can smell your strength from here." He gave another self-satisfied smile.

"Go away."

"Why Rika? Why don't you want me here? Don't you want to be the best? You can be the best, easily. All you have to do is fight with me."

"Four words, IceDevimon.I don't want to."

"Your fire is still so strong, Rika," he moved forward, towards her. Kyuubimon stepped defensively in front of Rika.

"Leave now," Kyuubimon gritted out.

"You will face certain destruction," IceDevimon said. "If you join me, Rika, you can avoid all that."

"I don't think so," Rika said coldly, her gaze narrowing, "Go away."

"As you wish," IceDevimon smirked again and disappeared.

**Frontier Digital World- Fire Terminal**

"I don't like this," Kouichi said over lunch. "It's strange, don't you think?"

"About what?" Takato asked, mouth full.

"How the Demon Lords got their power to take over the Digital World. I understand that they're the Demon Lords but there should have been a lot of opposition against them," Kouichi answered.

"So you're asking, who's helping them?" Willis asked. "Makes sense, who would give them the strength? And why?"

"Who knows?" Hikari replied. "I think we should just focus on getting Kouichi back his D-Tector. One step at a time."

**Tamers Digital World Cave**

A storm was raging outside, not much different than the Human World storms, just dust and data packets blowing around.

"Something must be going on Earth," Henry hypothesized, covering his eyes. "Last time the Digital World was in chaos, Yamaki and the others were trying to reboot Hypnos."

"Hypnos?" Junpei asked.

Kenta fixed his glasses, "It's a government division that regulates the Digital World. That's why we were sent here because they noticed the Digital Rifts."

"Is that all they do?" Daisuke asked.

"Nah," Kazu replied. "They also watch for Digital Fields."

"Digital Fields?" Veemon asked.

Terriermon leaped from his usual position on Henry's shoulder, "Digital Fields form when a digimon appears on Earth." He did a victory sign, triumphantly.

"You know the really bad fog that generally forms when a digimon appears?" Henry asked, exasperated. Daisuke nodded, while Junpei shook his head.

"How'd you see it?" Kenta asked Daisuke.

"When Myotismon invaded Odaiba and when MaloMyotismon tried to take over Earth."

"Well, when the Digimon form on Earth, the barrier between Earth and the Digital World is temporarily weakened forming and the interaction between both worlds form a _Digital Field_ and that allows Digimon to form false proteins, creating a physical body after reacting with Earth's electromagnetic field. They can form generally wherever they can. Hypnos contacts Rika, Takato or me and we go and regulate which Digimon goes through."

"Oh," Daisuke, Kazu and Junpei said in unison.

"Regulate?" Veemon asked, curiously.

"It means if a Digimon that is aggressive and threatens humans, we have to delete it; but if it isn't, we allow it to stay and if possible, find the Digimon a partner."

After much thought, Kenta asked his best friend. "You didn't know?

"No, I always figured that when they realized the Digital Field always formed as a cover, so regular people couldn't see them form."

"It works that way too, I guess," Kenta shrugged.

"So you think your pal Yamaki is messing around with Hypnos?" Daisuke asked Henry, after the others had left to go see if the storm was over.

"Most likely."

**Tamers Hypnos**

"Has there been any contact with Takato and the others yet, Yamaki?" Takehiro asked, worried. "They've been gone for almost a week."

Yamaki flicked his lighter before answering. "It may have been a week, but I wasn't sure when they could contact us or how long it would take to get the Data of the Digital Rifts. I also wasn't sure how long it would take them. They may just be visiting their friends that live in the Digital World. They are the type."

"That is true," Takehiro wringed his hands, "but they shouldn't have to deal with this. They are only teenagers. They should be worrying about romance or high school! Not the safety of another world."

"They may be teenagers, but they are much more mature than you give them credit for."

**Adventure Digital World**

Cyberdramon gave a low growl and reared his ears back, his body focused on the area where Rika and Kyuubimon were.

"What's wrong Cyberdramon?" Ryo asked his partner.

"There's a," he growled again, "very strong Digimon nearby."

Lobomon gave a low shiver; he had felt the presence before, "He's right. It's strong and cold." He wasn't sure where he felt it before, though.

Cyberdramon alighted and flew fast where Rika and Kyuubimon should have been.

"Hey!" Ryo yelled, hurrying after his partner. He yelled back to the others. "I'm going to follow him and find out what's going on!"

"...?"

Cyberdramon braked enough for Ryo to leap onto his back and Cyberdramon sped up again.

**Tamers Digital World A Mile Away From Bakemon and Devidramon's Camp**

"So, that is a crest," Tomoki said, rubbing his wrists. "That's the thing that caused the bright light to wake Lopmon and me up was the light that would be bring a crest to us."

"To him," Suzie clarified. "It's technically his, not ours."

"Okay," Tomoki shrugged. "So where were the rest of the Bakemon and Devidramon? I'm pretty sure that the ones we knocked out weren't all of them."

"They probably left to get the Demon Lords," Iori answered quietly. "They left a couple on guard because they weren't expecting me to come."

"I'd hate to be the Devidramon and the Bakemon," said Armadillomon.

**Tamers Digital World Bakemon and Devidramon's Camp**

"That was a nice break," Devidramon said. "I won't have to download anymore data for a week." He said contently.

"Yes, yes it was."

"So, when are we getting the brats to the Demon Lords?"

"Sooner or later. We can wait."

They finally reached the hut that housed the captured humans and saw their fallen comrades.

"What happened here?" The Bakemon gasped.

A Devidramon lolled his head, and tried to focus his eyes on his allies. "They broke out," he babbled. "They got free."

"No," gasped one of the Bakemon. "We must find them as soon as possible."

They scattered and left the camp, scared if the Demon Lords had ever learned of their mistake.

**Adventure Digital World**

When Cyberdramon and Ryo burst upon the scene, Rika and Kyuubimon gave no sign of seeing them, their eyes fixated on each other. Kyuubimon looked angry while Rika looked frightened.

"He's going to keep challenging you," Rika said so softly that Ryo almost could hear her. "I think as he grows more confident, he might start confronting us in front of the others. We can't have that, Kyuubimon. We have to delete him, soon."

"Stop who?" Ryo interrupted.

Rika turned surprised and narrowed her eyes. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," Ryo replied. "Who are you talking about?"

"No one."

"Rika," Kyuubimon interjected.

Rika glared sharply at Kyuubimon. "No one," she fixed her bangs. "It was no one," she said again.

"Rika, what's going on?" Ryo asked worried. "Ever since Yamaki said we had to go to the Digital World ... You've been different. You've avoided fighting."

"It's none of your business," Rika gritted out. "I'm going to find the others." She stormed off with Kyuubimon walking behind.

Ryo stared at her back sadly. "If it involves you, it's always my business."

**Frontier Digital World**

The DarkLizardmon relaxed comfortably; most of his matches were easy. He had heard that his next match was a newcomer, who probably won his matches because of luck. He wasn't worried, not at all. Takato was a strange name for a digimon though.

**Tamers Digital World Two Miles Away from Bakemon and Devidramon's Camp**

"We're going to have to delete them, ya know." Armadillomon said quietly to the resting group. They had run two miles in twenty-five minutes with at least five minutes break.

The others stared at him.

"It's only right. They are going to keep terrorizing the area, harming actual Digimon who oppose the Demon Lords, ya know. More digimon will be deleted," he began staring at his claws. "It wouldn't be right just to leave them like that."

"Yes, but what are we suppose to do?" Suzie said, wiping the sweat off her forehead. "We're outnumbered. I mean we will fight them, but it has to be on our turf, our rules. Henwy told me that if you have to confront someone, make sure that you know the area."

"They are also going to be looking for us," Tomoki said. "We're worth a lot to the Demon Lords.

"How about letting them come to us?" Lopmon suggested. "They will be tired from running or flying and we won't be, giving us the advantage."

"Sounds like a plan," Iori said, nodding his head. "But no sitting, I want to be ready for when they come."

**Frontier Digital World**

Takato was perspiring heavily; he was fighting a Sunflowmon. It didn't look threatening, but for a plant, it moved quickly and it could take a lot of hits. Takato gave one last punch to the Sunflowmon's abdomen and the Sunflowmon tumbled out of the ring.

"Takato Win!"

Takato helped the Sunflowmon up, which the Sunflowmon gave a bow and hesitant but bright smile. Takato nearly collapsed if it weren't for the help of Kouichi and Takeru.

Guilmon nosed at his arm and asked, "Are you okay, Takatomon?"

Takato blearily smiled and replied, "I'm fine," he turned his head toward the others. "Do you know who my next opponent is?"

"A DarkLizardmon," Takeru said darkly.

Takato's head, which began to loll, quickly snapped up, alert. "A DarkLizardmon?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Kouichi nodded. "Only one in the tournament."

Takato's eyes flashed and he murmured, "If I win this match, I go straight to Finals, don't I."

"Yeah."

"When's the match?"

"In 45 minutes, that's the amount of time they've given you to recover."

**Adventure Digital World**

Ryo looked for Calumon who was playing with the girls who were left behind to play with Calumon because he was getting bored.

"Eskimo Kisses!" Calumon cheered.

The others turned to face Ryo as he went to talk to them.

"Hello ladies," he flashed a brilliant white smile. "Can I talk to Calumon for a second?"

Mimi, Izumi and Miyako looked at each other for a moment before Mimi said, "Well, okay."

Calumon waddled over to Ryo and Ryo picked him up easily.

"You want to talk to Calumon?" Calumon asked eyes opened wide.

"Yes," Ryo nodded. "Do you think you can tell me about what is wrong with Rika?"

Calumon looked alarmed, "What's wrong with Rika?"

"Nothing," Ryo said. "At least, I think. All I know is that something is bothering Rika."

"Where's Rika?"

"She's helping the others destroy the Dark Towers."

"She's not here?"

"No, not at the moment."

Calumon glanced around and confided in Ryo, whispering in his ear, "I hope the Iceman isn't back," Calumon's eyes watered. "Rika would be in trouble."

"Why?

"Rika needs Takato and Henry, calu, or the Iceman won't disappear."

"Huh," Ryo said thoughtfully. "Calumon, can you tell me more about this Iceman?"

"He is really scary, calu." Calumon said. "He is not very nice. He made Rika all sad."

"Sad?"

"Rika did not want her D-Arc, she threw in the trash with her cards, calu."

"She threw them in the trash?" Ryo asked incredulously.

To Ryo's amazement, Calumon nodded. "She did not want Renamon either."

"Why?"

"She said she hated Digimon, calu. The Iceman made her hate Digimon. The Iceman is scary calu."

**Tamers Digital World Two Miles away from Bakemon and Devidramon's Camp**

Lopmon's eyes opened and flashed; she had sensed her enemies coming. "They're closing in."

"Everyone, get ready." Tomoki ordered.

Digimodify!

Lopmon matrix digivolve to ... Antylamon!

Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!

Korikakumon!

Armadillomon digivolve to ... Ankylomon!

"Don't look at the Devidramon's eyes," Suzie warned. "Henwy told me that they can freeze you in one move."

"Zombie Claw!" One of the Bakemon's aimed for Antylamon who easily side stepped it and grabbed the decaying claw. She yanked towards her and used her hand to whack the Bakemon. It didn't delete. The maneuvers that had deleted several of the D-Reaper's agents could not delete a simple Bakemon.

"What?" Suzie asked perplexed. "That should have worked."

"Hahahaha," cackled the Bakemon that Antylamon had in her grasp. "We have the Demon Lord's blessing, we're unstoppable."

"Treasue Axes!" Antylamon's axe easily turned the Bakemon into data.

"Unstoppable?" Anklymon asked, surprised at the cocky statement. He turned his head towards Antylamon, unknowingly dodging a blow from his opponent.

"Yes," shouted another Bakemon. "These marks define us as followers of the all powerful Demon Lords! They give us extra strength and mark -!"

"Shut up!" The Devidramon who was fighting Korikakumon hissed. "They don't need to know!"

Antylamon was doing her best to counter both of the Devidramon's attacks but found it difficult because they were larger than her. They were trying to get to Suzie. She wouldn't let them, not if her life depended on it. Then, suddenly Suzie gave a shriek. A Bakemon, whom none of the others noticed, had Suzie in a death grip.

"Let me go!" Suzie demanded.

"No," the Bakemon cackled. "Poison Breath."

"Suzie!" Iori cried out. He saw the poisonous smog engulf the Bakemon and Suzie. "NO!" A bright light came from where he had put the crest.

A bright light swallowed Ankylomon and Iori, blinding everyone and blew away the smog from Suzie who began coughing from holding her breath for so long.

Ankylomon crest digivolve to Shakkoumon!

**Comments: **

Love it, Hate it? Just don't want to read it anymore? If you aren't following this anymore, I can't blame you. It's been at least three weeks since I last updated. No one really guessed what Iori's crest was and it won't be revealed because I couldn't fit it in there. I had to choose Shakkoumon because there wasn't really an option for anything else except for a really badly done OC digimon.

Don't rage on me because there are coupling hints in this and if you don't catch them, just keep on ignoring them. :D I had gotten a review about Suzie being a little OC in the last chapter. I guess she was though, but my opinion is that we had never seen Suzie act serious except in the last ten episodes and I thought I could expand on that a little and add in a little bit of Henry, Rika and Takato's ideology as well. They and Lopmon are the biggest influence on her young life. I was rereading a couple of my old chapters and had noticed that I was ignoring a couple of characters. Curse you large cast.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Question: **What is Iori's crest?


	14. Chapter 14

**Together We Stand, Divided We Fall chapter 14**

**XXXXX Digital World**

"Well, this isn't good," Belphemon commented sleepily. The Seven Demon Lords were in their meeting room where an Orb showed what the humans were doing, their own choice. They chose to focus on the younger ones, just for fun.

Lilithmon scowled, "No it isn't. In fact, it's not even good, it's troubling. I thought we guaranteed that something like this would not happen. It's disturbing," she frowned. "But it won't affect us, at least not much."

"They received a crest and that isn't good," said Leviamon in his usual low growling voice.

"I know it isn't good," Lilithmon spat, "but it's not damaging to us."

"We're still going to have to report to Master Ogudomon," Barbamon said lightly.

"If he doesn't know already know," Daemon agreed.

"We should defeat them before it's too late," Lucemon said.

"Yes," Lilithmon insisted, "Have we received any word from Master Ogudomon?"

"No, but other than the recent capture of Lord Beelzemon, no other successes have been made. Cherubimon still eludes us." Leviamon sighed. "We have not had any contact with Master Ogudomon but Master Ogudomon will contact us whenever he should choose."

**Frontier Digital World**

"Hey, Takeru," Hikari said lightly. "Do you think that Takato can win the tournament?" They had been staying in a lodge that allowed them to stay for free as long as they washed the dishes.

"Probably," Takeru shrugged in response. "Takato has won all of his matches. You should have hope in him."

"And you shouldn't be so darkly depressing," Hikari retorted and stuck out her tongue in a childish manner. "But I wonder what's wrong with Guilmon, though," Hikari said thoughtfully. "He keeps on flinching whenever Takato gets hurt." She glanced at her best friend. "Do you think they're keeping something from us?"

"No," Takeru replied bluntly. He noticed her frown and answered, "Just because he hasn't given us his life story does not mean he is keeping something from us. You're overreacting."

"Okay," Hikari nodded. "You better be right, Takeru, I hope this doesn't bite us in the butt later."

Takeru replied with a slightly morbid grin, "With our luck, it probably will."

Gatoman and Patamon, who flew, leapt onto the ledge that Hikari and Takeru were leaning on. "What are you guys doing?" Gatomon asked.

Hikari replied, smiling, "Nothing, just talking. What have you guys been doing?"

"Patamon and I have been scoping out the festival, trying to find some information about the Demon Lords."

"And?" Takeru asked.

"Nothing," Patamon shook his head. "Apparently, the Demon Lords have been laying low for a while. Some of the Digimon still think they're still urban myths. There have only been sightings of Leviamons and Barbamons. Never all seven of them at the same time."

"Then why now?" Hikari asked.

Patamon shrugged his tiny shoulders, "There haven't been any signs. The only indication that something has changed are the dark clouds."

"Weird," Takeru mused, "But not strange, I have to wonder though. Why haven't there been any signs that there was a hostile takeover? I mean, compared to the enemies we had to fight in the past, they should have been broadcasting their success."

**Tamers Digital World**

"Wow," Suzie said shocked, as she covered her eyes. As the light dimmed and the dust cleared, she could see that something was protecting her from the Bakemon's incoming attack. The figure was shaped like a statue, but had _wings_.

"What's going on!" A Bakemon shrieked.

"Shakkoumon," Iori said stunned. His surprised face slowly turned into a smile. "Shakkoumon," he repeated breathlessly. "Let's finish this."

"Justice Beam!" That took out the Bakemon who attacked Suzie and two more Devidramon.

"Kachina BOMB!" The tiny clay disks easily took out two Bakemon and Devidramon.

"Avalanche Axes!" The forgotten Korikakumon swung his axes and wiped out another two Devidramon."

The Devidramon and Bakemon didn't stand a chance, as their data bodies dissipated into the Digital World.

As Korikakumon warped back into Tomoki, he asked, "What exactly was that?"

"You mean who," Suzie's grin was bright. "And that was obviously Armadillomon's Ultimate form which totally rocks!"

Armadillomon, who dedigivolved from exhaustion rubbed the back of his neck, or tried to due to his short arms, lightly blushed and said, "Geez thanks."

Lopmon who had also dedigivolved, said, "It was quite admirable, I must admit and is worthy of applause... Oh dear." Her gaze was focused on the horizon behind Armadillomon and Iori.

"What?" Suzie asked.

Lopmon pointed with her ear and the others turned in surprise and saw. The Digital World was turning into dark, signaling the end of the day.

"It's only been one day..." Tomoki said shocked. "But so much has happened!"

"We've got to find some shelter," said Iori. "Come on."

**Adventure 02 Digital World**

After the others had returned from destroying the Dark Towers and Rika was dragged off by Miyako and Izumi to meet the others, Ryo had decided to confront Renamon about Rika's weird

"What's going on?" Ryo questioned. "No dodging the question. Rika's been weird, ever since we got the memo from Yamaki to enter the Digital World." He paused for a deep breath. "She let me hug her that day!" He exclaimed. "She's being bothered by something and I want to know what."

Renamon's bright gaze pierced Ryo and she quietly said, "You know better to bother something that does not involve you, Ryo. This is not something you can help with. Anyways Rika insists that we deal with this alone. I may not agree with her methods, but we cannot afford anyone else getting injured."

"Why?" Ryo asked. "Why does Rika always insist on doing things by herself? She has friends; she can rely on them for anything. Please tell me what's going on."

"She does not want anyone involved, Ryo. What we are dealing with is dangerous, very dangerous."

"So?" Ryo persisted. "We've fought the D-Reaper, you can't be telling me that this thing is stronger than the D-Reaper. Let me help."

"Fine," Renamon sighed. "Rika will not like this... but four years ago, shortly after Guilmon realized onto Earth, a digimon began following Rika, because it believed that Rika was the partner that it was searching for. Rika became paranoid and scared. After I failed to find what was following her, she sent me away. I still do not know why. We do not discuss it. She was later kidnapped by this digimon, who was very, very strong for his level. It was stronger than me," she said quietly. "Rika knew this and avoided summoning me even though she needed me. Before she had summoned me; Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon had found her and were in trouble. They were in trouble and after I came and got defeated even though I had digivolved into Kyuubimon. Afterwards, Guilmon was able to defeat him. He was deleted. It was over. Rika was safe, but she said..."

"That she hated Digimon," Ryo concluded. To Renmon's surprised reaction, Ryo admitted, "Calumon told me. So this digimon has come back and Rika is afraid that the same thing will happen again."

"Yes," Renamon nodded. "Rika and I have talked face to face with it. It feels different. It is stronger and its presence had the Demon Lords tint on it. Rika believes that it has support and power from the Demon Lords, making it stronger."

"Has Rika told you this?" Ryo asked.

"No, but Rika and I are linked. I feel what she feels and her the same."

"So what's the name of this Digimon?"

"His name was IceDevimon, but now..."

**Frontier Digital World**

Takato glared malevolently at the DarkLizardmon. He usually was never like this, but lately, he was really angry and this DarkLizardmon has stolen Kouichi's D-Tector. It had no grudge against Kouichi and he didn't even know him! He had stolen it out of spite and for fun. That was unforgivable; Takato was going to make him pay.

The DarkLizardmon grinned cockily, with a stroke of good luck, he was fighting the only human in the tournament and in the semifinals. He was so goingto finals and nothing was going to stop him. During his mental hurrah, he failed to see his opponent's hand clench in anger.

"DarkLizardmon vs. Takato. Begin!"

Takato struck first, his fist aiming for the DarkLizardmon's face with his opponent unsuspecting. He flew back and tripped over his clawed feet.

"Get up," Takato spat. "You aren't getting out it yet."

From underfoot, DarkLizardmon attempted to slide Takato's feet from under him. Takato easily sidestepped and landed on the DarkLizardmon's ankle.

The DarkLizardmon shrieked in pain from the floor and the ankle gave a slight crack. It limply hung and the DarkLizardmon could no longer feel it. Takato smiled, his eyes flashed with cruelty, and jumped back.

**Tamers Digital World**

"Hey Junpei," Daisuke called out. "Can I talk to you?"

Junpei looked up from where he was typing his shoelace. He was thinner than before. His body had matured, and it contained more muscle than fat. He was still the same goofball inside though, obsessing over magic and make others, who were like him, feel more comfortable with who they were.

"Sure," he answered. They were following Henry, who seemed to know how to find Tomoki and the others.

"For the past few months, I've been trying to get back to normal. You know, adjust back to being a regular middleschooler," Daisuke said. "I was hoping that the Digital World would have been peaceful for once; that I could enjoy the rest of my life with Veemon." Veemon right now was DemiVeemon and was happily sleeping in his backpack. "But it turns out that it won't be and what's so hard to imagine is that all this has been happening under our noses and we haven't even noticed."

Junpei nodded in agreement, "The others and I, we've haven't had contact with the Digital World for at least four years. So to be thrust back into this again..."

"It's frightening."

"A little," Junpei nodded again. "I've also realized how much I missed it... Having an adventure with my best friends. I miss having the feeling of reassurance. Knowing no matter what, my friends will stand by me, just because. Until our adventure in the Digital World, I didn't even have the sense of what a friend meant. But now, thanks to the Digital World, I learned that I should just be myself, be happy and being confident in who I am, cause that's what people like seeing most."

**Frontier Digital World**

The docile and friendly figure of Guilmon had turned vicious in a matter of seconds. His claws were sharp and had a gleam to them. His bright yellow eyes turned fierce and tinged with read.

Kouichi, Willis, and Terriermon were watching him from a safe distance.

"I wonder what's wrong with Guilmon?" Terriermon whispered in a stage whisper like voice.

"Who knows?" Willis whispered back warily.

"Do you guys know how Takato's doing?" Kouichi asked.

"Probably kicking the DarkLizardmon's butt," Willis replied. "That's what I'd be doing."

Kouichi stared at him for what Willis thought was unreasonable amount of time, so Willis replied, "He deserves it, he stole your D-Tector."

Kouichi's eyes were downcast and said, "Violence and anger aren't the answer for everything."

"But sometimes it is necessary."

"Guys," Terriermon interrupted.

"Not always."

"Are you sure?"

"Guys?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Guys?"

"What?" Kouichi and Willis asked, irritated.

Terriermon pointed with his ear at Guilmon and said, "Something's wrong with Guilmon."

Guilmon's eyes still tinged red, was now tinged with anger and hatred. The pupils were bright red and focused with cruelty.

"This is not good," Kouichi said softly.

**Adventure 02 Digital World**

If Miyako had her way with deciding the groups, she would have chosen Hikari to be with her, instead of Ken. She loved the boy... teenager to bits, but in the recent years, she had gotten close to Hikari. She also wasn't sure of Rika or Ryo, despite Ken's claims that he was a really nice person.

New or old, Miyako really wasn't sure to think. Rika was a contradiction, quick-witted, temperamental but had a soft side. Ryo was quirky, fun loving with suicidal actions. Izumi was sweet but had a habit of getting really angry at Takuya and Kouji whenever they argued. Takuya was another Daisuke, except for the fact he had someone to argue with and his ideas made less sense. Izumi told her about the incident on the moon. Kouji was like Ken, but much colder, refusing to talk unless it was to Takuya (arguing), to Izumi or retorting sarcastic comments to Rika.

Miyako had not changed much over the years. Her hair was still brownish black with a tint of purple and now it reached her waist. Her eyesight was still terrible and she found contacts a pain. Her sense of style was better for now she wore a black tunic with a white strap and blue slim fitting jeans that were cut off at the knees. She braided her hair for convenience because it was constantly following in her face or her hair. She worked part time at her family's convenience store and went on regular dates with Ken.

Mentioning Ken, she was still worried about him. He often rubbed his neck where the dark spore was extracted from. She hoped that Ryo's arrival would help Ken. From what she could glean from conversations and her memory, Ryo was a close friend of Sam, Ken's older brother, and that Ken looked up to Ryo.

Koushirou and Taichi were researching anything on the Tamers or the Legendary Warriors. They hadn't found anything yet. There were a lot of hits on the Tamer's last names, but nothing on the teenagers, though. Apparently Rika's mom was a supermodel, Henry's dad worked with the famed 'Wild Bunch, and Takato's parents owned a bakery. Miyako would have never guessed.

She was worried for Hawkmon, the Demon Lords were really strong and he couldn't reach Ultimate anymore since Gennai gave back Gatomon her tail ring. She thought about the conversation that they had about the Demon Lords the night before. How could emotions affect Digimon? She knew that partner Digimon could be affected by their partner and vice versa, but how could something as evil as the Demon Lords have an external connections outside of themselves?

"Leave me alone!" Rika shrieked at Ryo. "It's none of your business; I can deal and will deal with him on my own!" She stomped away, Ryo watched sadly as his attempts to stop her failed she went into the forest, Renamon flashing to walk right beside her.

Miyako was astonished, Ryo seemed nice but why would Rika get so angry at him for _caring_? Right next to her, Kouji stared on with his eyebrows furrowed, in deep thought. He stood up and also walked into the forest after Rika. What was going on?

**Tamers Digital World**

The sound of Suzie's breathing both calmed and unnerved Iori. He had gotten a crest, something was not right. Crests had not been seen for four years. So why now? Was it because of the Demon Lords? Probably. He had first brushed it off because he thought it really didn't mean anything; but now that he could actually think about it, to figure out why he had gotten a crest. Taichi, Koushirou, Jyou and Yamato all said that every single crest had a trait that best described them, so what was his?

"Hey Iori," Tomoki's whispered voice cut through the silence. "Are you sleeping?

"No." Iori replied. "Why?"

"I dunno know," Tomoki replied. Iori could hear the rustling of blankets, signaling that Tomoki had rolled on to his stomache. "Why do you think Suzie doesn't like me?"

"What makes you think Suzie doesn't like you?" Iori replied.

"I don't know, she's constantly yelling at me or she's insulting me," Tomoki said. "You don't think I hurt her and I don't know about it, do you?"

"No," Iori said. "I don't think it's your fault exactly, more like her reaction is toward someone who isn't here."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that, don't you ever think that Izumi or Takuya worry about you too much?" Iori asked.

"Yeah," Tomoki shrugged, "But that's because they're older than me. They've stopped doing that though; but that is because I'm the same age as them when we first went to the Digital World….. oh."

"You see."

"Yeah, so Suzie is constantly angry at me because I try to take care of her and that reminds her of …."

"Henry," Iori finished, "Who is also five years older than her."

"Wait, there is no way I resemble Henry. I'm only two years older than her and I don't try to overly protect her."

"But you do try to tell her what to do."

"Yeah, but that is because I know what I'm doing."

"My point is proven. She's taking her frustration out on you because you resemble Henry a little."

"No way," Tomoki said. "Why I am identified as her brother? If anyone is like him, it's you."

"Excuse me?"

"Suzie was telling about what it was like with the older Tamers after we left you to follow the Devidramon and Bakemon. Henry seemed like the smart, serious and studious type of person, like you."

"Really."

"Yeah," Tomoki nodded. "She wants to be a lot like Rika because she said that Rika is the 'definition of awesome'."

"So I guess that makes you Takato," Iori retorted.

**Comments:**

...hi. I'm not dead if anyone of you were wondering. I've just been busy for the past few weeks. First is school, where finals and AP testing are quickly approaching, and the second is my new fandom, Bleach. It doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing Together We Stand, Divided We Fall, it's just that it's going to take longer to update. I have the next chapter planned in my head but I need time to get it down. Hopefully I should be able to write after AP testing.

Even though Iori doesn't know it, his crest is Justice where even though he felt that the Bakemon had a bad past, he knew because they were ousted from their home that they should be helped. Too bad they were evil anyways.

So one of the anonymous reviewers suggested I have Tomoki and Suzie be a pairing, what do you think? I believe as long as you have build up in a pairing, it is completely plausible.

I'm really sorry for being so late with this chapter and I promise that I will try to get the new one up as soon as possible. So please critique or review if you want to. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Arika_Ito


	15. Chapter 15

**Together We Stand, Divided We Fall Chapter 15**

**Adventure 02 Digital World**

Kouji wasn't really sure why he was following Rika into the forest. When he thought back on it, the idea wouldn't make on his top ten in the future. However, right now he just wanted confirmation.

He didn't mean to, but he happened to overhear Ryo and Rika's conversation. He had the heard the word _IceDevimon_, distinctly and the memories came flooding back. Being tortured in that small icy but deadly dome; having to protect Takuya; Loweemon purging the data of that _monster_. All he heard were snippets of the conversation but he was able to piece it together. Rika was bothered by something from her and Ryo wanted to help her. But could it be possible, the digimon that haunted Rika was the same one he had encountered four years ago?

**Tamers Digital World**

Suzie had the definite feeling that she was being watched. She brushed it off when she woke, that she was being paranoid. She _was_ in the Digital World after all. But now, as she was walking on the dirt ground of the Digital World, she could feel eyeballs drilling into her back, or to that effect.

"Lopmon," she said after much thought. The chocolate colored digimon was hanging on her shoulder, her tiny steps no match for anyone else in the group. "Do you think that something's watching us?"

"Yes," Lopmon nodded, her ear nearly hitting Suzie, "I had the feeling and I take it, you feel it as well."

"Yeah, I thought it was paranoia talking to me, but now…. Well, it's nice to know I'm not."

"What do you wish to do about it?"

Suzie cleared her throat and replied, "I was thinking that we do something about it, just in case."

**Frontier Digital World**

Jeri was watching Takato fight, more like torture, the DarkLizardmon. She, and Bokomon and Neemon trembled in fear as the DarkLizardmon gave another pain filled cry. She reflected back the last time Takato was like that. He had lashed out a student from a rival middle school who had insulted her for being the D-Reaper's puppet. It had taken both Rika and Henry to pull Takato off the bloodied student. However, the first time she had seen it, was in the Digital World after Beelzemon had killed Leomon. She glanced at Leomom's egg once more. She was confused about what was going on.

Willis had said that Digitamas or DigiEggs formed after deletion of data. In both Hikari and Kouichi's Digital Worlds, Digimon could come back. So Willis's theory was that the most recent data that Impmon had absorbed had been released when he was captured, a.k.a. Leomon's old data.

A cracking noise erupted through the stadium, the sound of one of the DarkLizardmon's bones breaking. The DarkLizardmon toppled over, exhausted and in pain, yet Takato was screaming in anger and in fury.

"GET UP!" Takato screamed. "YOU ARE NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS THAT EASILY!"

"Takato..." Neemon whimpered, as he hesitantly peered through his fingers that were hiding his frightened face.

Jeri saw that Takato was about to kick the DarkLizardmon's face and she couldn't let that happen.

"Takato! Stop it~!" Jeri shrieked.

Suprisingly, Takato stopped and looked into the crowd. His gaze locked with Jeri and she could see the real Takato underneath, the one who was kind and sweet. Takato stumbled out the ring and Jeri left the arena, but not before hearing that Takato was declared the winner.

**Frontier Digital World**

"I think he's back to normal," whispered Terriermon.

"How do you know?" WIllis asked.

"He isn't breathing as hard anymore," Terriermon replied.

"I'll go check," Kouichi said. He glanced over the stone wall and saw Guilmon's face infront of him. He jerked back from the sudden closeness and saw that Guilmon was back to normal; no long claws, red eyes or hint of any bloodlust.

'"Where is Takatomon?" Guilmon queried. "Is he still fighting?"

"I think so," Terriermon replied, cautiously.

"Oh, okay. Is it time for lunch yet?"

**Tamers Digital World**

"Why did you wait to tell us now?" Tomoki asked. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"I thought I was being paranoid," Suzie retorted.

"As well as I," Lopmon agreed. "The Digital World is dangerous and one must be ready for anything but there are such things as false alarms within the Digital World."

"So now what?" Armadillomon asked.

"We keep on trying to find the others," Iori said. "Whether or not, just because we are being watched, we still can't do anything about it. So the only thing we can do is try to find the others."

"Okay, let's go." Tomoki agreed.

**XXXXX Digital World**

"My new toy is smarter than he seems," ChaosPuppetmon said mischievously. "I'm gonna have fun with him. Oi!"

"Yes Master ChaosPuppetmon?" A DemiDevimon came flying out.

"Send out the Devas," he ordered with a sadistic smile on his face.

**Frontier Digital World**

Hikari, Gatomon, Takeru and Patamon met Takato, Jeri, Bokomon and Neemon at the entrance of the stadium.

'Did you win?" That was the first thing out of Hikari's mouth.

"Yes," Takato nodded, sweat pouring off his face. He used his sleeve to mop up the sweat off his face. He avoided Jeri's gaze.

"So you're in the finals?" Gatomon confirmed.

"Yes."

Takeru let out a sigh and said. "One more opponent Takato and then we can leave the Fire Terminal."

"But first we need to find Willis and the others," said Patamon. His bat like ears, that were flapping, were the only thing keeping him in the air.

"When's the next match?" Gatomon asked.

"Half an hour from now," Jeri's soft voice replied. She was still staring at Takato who was doing everything to avoid her gaze.

"We'll let's go find them then and then we can have lunch."

**Adventure 02 Digital World**

Rika gave out a tired sigh and collapsed, laying on the grass. She ran her fingers through her hair wearily and gave another collective sigh.

"How did it get so complicated?" Rika said to no one in particular.

"When you chose to keep everything from everyone," Kouji replied, panting slightly. Rika could run fast when she chose to.

Rika got up, startled. "..."

"I'm sorry for listening in on your conversation. I'm generally not nosy, but I was wondering... what is this IceDevimon that you and Ryo were talking about?"

"A monster from my past," Rika answered simply.

"I just want to clarify; does he look like a white Devimon?"

"Yes, he does. Why?"

"Four years ago, we had an encounter with one. This one was crueler than most digimon we had ever met. It stuck in my memory," Kouji replied.

"Real charmer isn't he," Rika said sardonically. "So that's it? What else do you want?"

"I want to help you get rid of it," Kouji said. "I rather not have that thing terrorizing digimon, downloading their data as it pleases."

"Really," Rika arched her eyebrow. "Something tells me that you aren't telling me everything."

"..." Kouji sighed reluctantly, "He may or may not have scared me four years ago, his antics and personality was unnerving."

"So personal vendetta?" Rika asked.

"Somewhat," Kouji replied tersely.

"That's nothing to be ashamed about," Rika said, standing up. "IceDevimon doesn't exactly win the nicest digimon of the year award."

"I just want to get rid of him, for good." Kouji said. "I'm not asking for friendship or anything like that, I just want to help you delete him."

"Okay."

Suddenly Renamon flashed into the clearing. "Rika, he's coming.'

"He's already here," IceDevimon said in his cold tone. "Hello darlings," this was directed at both Rika and Kouji, "Didja miss me?" His smirk was finely cut into his face, an icy emblem of his cruelty.

**Tamers Digital World**

"There is no way that is going to work," said Suzie. "We've been walking around blindly for hours and I don't even think we are anywhere near Henwy and the others. Do you have any signal with Junpei, Tomoki?"

"No," he replied as he shook his D-Tector again. "I think it's faulty or something."

"I haven't been able to send any messages through my communicator," Iori said. "Must be because we're on different Digital Planes."

"My, my. The little boy is perceptive, almost as perceptive as the scum who deleted me," said a feminine voice. "ChaosPuppetmon should have fun with him."

They turned in shock; standing not too far from them was a giant sheep, a giant multicolored rabbit and a golden tiger with wings.

"Mihiramon! Pajiramon! and an Antylamon!" Lopmon murmured, getting into an offensive position. "How are you still alive?"

"Simple," Mihiramon growled. "The Demon Lords."

"Suzie, who are they?" Tomoki asked.

"They are the Devas, former servants of the Digimon Soverigns. I wasn't a tamer, yet when they appeared but Henwy's told me about them. That's Mihiramon, the tiger deva, Pajiramon, the sheep deva, and that's Antylamon, the rabbit deva, but he seems different than Lopmon's Ultimate form."

"So, this is how you betray the patronage of the Digimon Sovereigns, by betraying them with their worst enemy," Lopmon retorted.

"Better than allying with filthy humans," replied Pajiramon. "We work with them because we owe them and we choose rather to work with them than ally with humans."

"News flash;" Suzie said, "The Digimon Sovereigns have no problem with Digimon partnering up with humans. You may be outdated as you have been dead and deleted for at least four years."

"Typical," Mihiramon sighed. "Filthy humans always twisting the words of our esteemed leaders to fit them."

"Would you expect any less?" Pajiramon questioned.

"Why are you here?" Tomoki interjected.

"Nothing really," Pajiramon replied. "Just wanted to let you know, that the Demon Lords and the Dark Chaos Masters are always watching." She gave a grim smile. "Now we must take our leave. I'm beginning to get a headache from disgusting scent that you humans give off."

Mihiramon and Pajiramon stepped back, a Data Stream picking them up.

"….."

"Well that confirms one thing, we really are being watched," Armadillomon said.

**Frontier Digital World**

They were sitting over lunch, when they heard the announcement.

"The finals of the martial arts tournament are now cancelled. REPEAT: The finals of the martial arts tournament are now cancelled."

Takato stopped in mid bite and said, confused, "Wait, what?" He set down his food and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Why are the finals cancelled?"

**Tamers Digital World**

"When are we going to be done walking?" Kazu asked.

"When we find Suzie and the others," Kenta replied. "You're lucky that Henry didn't hear you."

"I'm not afraid of Henry," Kazu retorted stubbornly.

"Then why are you looking back?" Guardromon asked.

"Phoo," MarineAngemon chirped.

"I'm not," Kazu repeated. "But I don't see why we should keep walking when we're never going to find them."

"Sir Kazu, are you losing hope in our success at finding Shuchion and Lopmon?" Guardromon questioned.

"Of course not, but realistically, after the D-Reaper, the entire Digital World was revamped. When we got lost with Rika, it took at least a couple days to be together again. Now, the entire Digital World is bigger and a lot more confusing. It should take longer to find them."

"..."

"Treasure Pestle!" The large green double ended weapon nearly hit Kazu, but Guardromon was able to push him out of the way and take the blunt of the blow.

"V-Headbutt!" Daisuke and Veemon were near by and were able to attack the tiny mouse. The white mousey digimon was about the size of Veemon but seemed to radiate more power.

"Kumbhiramon," Henry cried out when he turned around at the noise.

"Who?" Davis queried.

"A Deva, the mouse one. Leomon deleted it when it realized into the real world, four years ago," Henry grimaced.

"So you were right," Junpei realized. "They can bring back enemies from the past."

"Yeah..."

"Don't ignore me!" The suprisingly deep voice of Kumbhiramon rang out. "Treasure Pestle!"

"I don't think so, Guardromon!"

"I'm on it! Guardian Barrage!" The missiles hit the tiny digimon's body but failed to stop him. He flew back after getting hit with Kumbhiramon's Bao Fu.

"What?" Kazu said, shocked. "That should have worked. Whatever, Digi-Modify! Stamina Activate!"

"Guardian Barrage!" The missiles fired, quicker and stronger than the last.

"Ack! Why isn't it working!"

"Hey, Henry. Does Kumbhiramon seem different to you or what?" Terriermon said as they were running back to help Guardromon.

"What do you mean by that, Terriermon?" Henry questioned.

"I don't know. I just don't remember that prong kind of thing on his forehead," Terriermon said.

"Wait, what?" Now that they were close enough Henry could see it. It was bright red and had three prongs.

"What do you think it means, Henry?"

"I don't know..."

Veemon digi-volve to... ExVeemon!"

"Vee-Laser!"

"Guardian Barrage!"

The bright red X laser hit Kumbhiramon but still the attacks failed to delete him.

"Didn't you say that Leomon was able to delete him by himself?" Junpei asked.

"Yeah," Henry frowned. "He should be deleted by now."

"Come on Henry, let me at him," Terriermon said excited.

"Oh, okay; just don't go overboard," Henry warned.

"Yeah. yeah, yeah," Terriermon mocked.

"Terriermon..."

"Momentai Henry."

Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!

Terriermon matrix digivolve to Rapidmon.

"Rapid Fire!"

"Guardian Barrage!"

"Vee Laser!"

Kumbhiramon was finally deleted, his data dispersed into the Digital World.

"That took way too long," Junpei commented.

"Yeah it was weird," said Kazu. "I'm pretty sure that it didn't take Leomon that long to delete him."

"Maybe it has to do with that symbol on his head," Terrieriermon whispered to Henry, after he dedigivolved to Terriermon.

"..."

**Adventure 02 Hypnos**

Yamaki peered through his sunglass, unconvinced. "Rika sent you here."

"Yeah." said Jyou nodded. "She's busy right now."

"Really." Yamaki removed his sunglasses. "And you're telling me that there was a takeover of the Digital World."

"Yes, that's why she's busy."

"Okay..."

"I'm being serious."

"Yeah, Jyou doesn't joke," Gomamon piped up from within Jyou's medical bag.

"..."

"Gomamon, I told you to stay in there," Jyou hissed.

"But I was getting overheated in there," Gomamon whined.

"You're a tamer," Yamaki said in disbelief.

"Yeah..." Jyou replied, turning to answer Yamaki.

"You should have just told me in the beginning."

"Oh, well Rika said that all the bio-emergences should be handled by me or my friends; says it should makes things easier."

Yamaki opened his desk and took out a cell phone. He easily tossed it to Jyou who caught it. "That will be our main way of communication. I will refer to sectors as part of Tokyo." He grabbed a piece of paper and showed it to Jyou. "Here's Tokyo separated into sectors and this is for capturing Digimon's data." He pulled out a contraption that was almost the same size as Jyou's digivice.

"Oh, thank you; but you don't need to give this to me." He pulled out his D-Terminal, "I think you can just message me on this."

"Keep it, the cell phone makes it easier. Download Champions and lower, then send them to me. Ultimates and higher, delete them. They're too dangerous to keep in on Earth."

**Adventure 02 Digital World**

"Miyako," Hawkmon said hurriedly. "It's back."

"Huh, Hawkmon?" Miyako asked, perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

"The presence, it's back."

"Hey, Kazemon, want to go check on Rika and Kouji?" Miyako asked.

"Sure," Kazemon warped into Izumi once more. "Let's go."

**Adventure 02 Digital World**

"Go away, now." Rika hissed at the smirking IceDevimon.

"I just want to play.." IceDevimon crooned. His gaze focused on the shaking Kouji. "I remember you, you had such beautiful screams." He grinned, widely.

"How are you still here?" Kouji whispered. "Loweemon purged your data."

"Ah, such an interesting story," IceDevimon grinned. "After your brother was sent back to the real world, some data was lost. _My data_. So I went around looking for some data to absorb. So when her friend, Guilmon's data was purged when he was defeated as Mega, more data compatible to mine was formed. We combined into one entire IceDevimon, then the Seven Demon Lords found us and the rest is history. They gave us power in hopes of us defeating you, Ruki-chan,"

"MY NAME ISN'T RUKI," Rika retorted.

"Ah, I remember, that's what your father called you isn't it?" IceDevimon cocked his head.

"Well it was nice seeing you two again, I hope to hear more of your beautiful screams again, Kouji." He smirked again, ice crystals formed around him and they disappeared;

"He is such a creeper," Rika murmured. "Kouji, are you alright?" Kouji's knees had given out and he collapsed, his breath coming out in faint pants.

"Kouji!" Izumi cried out when she saw Rika kneeling over Kouji. "What happened?"

"A lot of things," Rika said to herself.

**Frontier Digital World**

"Why is the finals being cancelled?" Takato questioned.

"He refuses to fight," said the Gazimon X, who was the director of the tournament, who pointed at the stubborn Flybeemon. "Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?"

"Yes, I refuse to fight him. I saw that fight, he's insane!"

Takato looked away, guiltily. "That's because that DarkLizardmon stole something from my friend," Takato retorted.

"Whatever," the Flybeemon waved that off. "I'm still not fighting you." He left the area."

"... so what now?" Takato asked, quietly.

"By default, you win the tournament and I am required to give you the prize." He pulled Kouichi's D-Tector out from the casing and handed it to Takato. "Is this really your friends?" He questioned.

"Yes," Takato reaffirmed. "He's a Legendary Warrior. It really is his and it's really important to him."

**Comments:**

I fulfilled my promise, didn't I? Forgive me for any errors since I tried to update this as soon as possible.

Man, IceDevimon is one creepy digimon. Poor Kouji. I used Rika's japanese name, because I felt it was a nice way to use it. It apparently means "Limited Princess" in Japanese. So, I felt that it was an appropriate nickname for her father to use on her, which also means she resents being called that.

So Takato wins the tournament on account of a default. :D How many of you were expecting that? Takato will try to redeem himself for his behavior regarding DarkLizardmon in next few chapters. Hope you guys are around to read it.

Reintroduction of the Devas, they really are annoying because they never seem to end.

I sincerely hoped that you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to read Bookworm Gal's awesome Digimon fanfiction that revolve around Impmon, Ai and Mako. Also fanfiction that I will be getting some interactions is called "Sunrise". Unfortunately the author won't be updating anymore, but I think it's pretty good. No, Ryuki won't be confirmed as endgame, but I plan to use it as inspiration because it deals a little with Ryo and Rika and their interactions. Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Together We Stand, Divided We Stand Chapter 16**

**Frontier Digital World**

"I am truly sorry to have inconvenienced you so," the Gazimon X apologized, while bowing to both Kouichi and Takato. "IF there is anyway to make it up to you…"

"It's alright," Takato answered. "I'm pretty sure that we're all grateful that Kouichi got his D-Tector back," he shrugged, noncommittally.

"There must be something I can do," pleaded the Gazimon X. "I've got it, I was planning on using this for the next tournament, but since you didn't really get a prize at all. Here, it's yours." He walked over to a cupboard and grabbed something.

"What is that?" Takato asked, curious.

"I don't know," the tournament director shrugged. "One of my assistants brought it in one day, and it looked useful." He rubbed his neck tiredly. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," Takato reassured, "No harm done and thank you for giving him back his D-Tector." Takato and Kouichi backed out of the tent, heading towards the terminal where Jeri and the others were waiting.

"Huh, I wonder what this is," Takato said out loud. He shoved the golden neck tag and the small blood red tablet into his pocket.

**Adventure 02 Digital World**

"What happened to Kouji?" Takuya questioned. "Why is he like this?" Even if Kouji was his rival in some terms and they argued constantly, he was still a good friend. He often thought things out that Takuya wouldn't even have considered.

"He had a panic attack," Rika said simply.

"From what?" Taichi asked. Mimi, Jyou and their partners had returned to Earth and Yamato went out to retrieve Ryo and Ken.

"None of your business," Rika retorted.

"How is it none of our business?" Izumi asked, "If it involves Kouji, it's always our business. Tell us."

"I have a choice whether or not to tell you, and I choose not to tell you. I don't trust any of you."

"Tell us, now." Takuya ordered.

"No," Rika replied, stubbornly.

Ryo, Ken and Yamato raced into the site. "We just heard," Ken said. "Is he alright?"

"Rika, was it IceDevimon?" Ryo asked.

"Who?" Taichi asked.

"My worst nightmare," Kouji said hoarsely, barely upright. They had propped up next to a tree.

**Tamers Digital World**

Now that she had spent time with them, Suzie realized that they weren't so bad. The boys, she meant; Tomoki wasn't that much of an arrogant jerk that she thought he was and Iori actually possessed emotions. Also, truth be told, this was probably the most freedom that she would ever get in years, if Henwy had his way.

Suzie pushed her hair out of her face; the nonexistent wind somehow brushed her bangs in front, blocking her view.

"Shuchion, is something the matter?" Lopmon asked dutifully, whenever she sensed something was wrong. She was perched on her usual spot, Suzie's shoulder.

"No," Suzie replied, blandly.

"You don't sound okay," Lopmon pushed, persistent in her questioning.

"I'm okay, honest." Suzie muttered. "I'm fine."

"…."

Suzie pushed her bangs out of her face again and replied, "I'm really okay, Lopmon. I'm a hundred and ten percent right now, nothing is bothering me."

**XXXXX**

"How foolish the child is," Lilithmon mused. "She is not by all means "Fine", despite her claims," she mocked. "I can feel the desire, the lust, how she longs for her companions."

"Mistress Lilithmon," bowed Arbormon. "What is it you desire?" He was hoping for a mission, to attack the Spirit of the Ice was his greatest wish. He was eager to have his revenge.

"Nothing yet," Lilithmon smirked, noting his undying loyalty. "But I will have something for you to do soon."

**Frontier Digital Word**

Peering through the tinted glass and noticing the Poyomon, Takato commented. "This is a lot more relaxing than the last time I was a Trailmon." He glanced once more, as he had been the entire trip at Jeri, apologetic. It was quiet; he was trying to stimulate conversation.

Jeri was clutching Leomon's egg, periodically rubbing it as Takeru had advised. She pointedly ignored his desperate glances, preferring to examine Leomon's egg for any blemishes or cracks that might have appeared.

"What happened anyways?" Bokomon asked, curious about his new companions and Takato's aversion to Trailmon.

Takato cleared his throat and answered with a grin, "It was six months after the D-Reaper and that day was Rika's birthday. A Trailmon appeared from the Digital World and invaded Earth."

"I think I remember that day," Hikari said fondly. "It was all over the news. Taichi and I tried to get downtown but the traffic was horrible."

"Yeah, the trouble the Trailmon caused was chaotic," Takato nodded. "He messed up the entire train system and all the trains had to be delayed or postponed. I was in the train station, trying to distract Rika. Henry had to go downtown with his sister, Suzie. He had to go across town to find Rika a present."

"So it was Rika's birthday that day?" Kouichi asked.

"Yes," Jeri murmured quietly. "I was at her house with Calumon and her grandma, preparing her birthday cake."

"So the Trailmon comes speeding by," Takato began his narration once more. "I didn't know it then but the Trailmon had no idea what it was doing. I was able to get on the Trailmon without Guilmon, but Rika was on the Trailmon with me too. I was really surprised; I thought Rika was still with her mom at the museum."

"I'm guessing Rika wasn't exactly pleased to see you," Willis commented.

"Yeah," Takato chuckled half-heartedly, "Rika hates surprises."

**XXXXX** **Digital World**

Daemon glared at the white-winged figure. "You were under no orders to confront the female tamer and the Spirit of Light."

"Sorry," IceDevimon said unapologetically. "I couldn't resist myself. Their scent is merely… irresistible. Their strength is tempting as well."

"That does not excuse your actions," Daemon reprimanded. "Do not approach them without permission and also, do not offer the female tamer partnership again. She is a human and our enemy. Do not offer your powers to her again. Are we clear?"

"Of course," IceDevimon answered, smirking.

**Adventure 02 Digital World**

"You mean the sicko from four years ago is back," Izumi said astonished. "I thought Loweemon purified him."

"He did," Kouji replied. "But he came back…. Somehow."

"How strong is this guy?" Taichi asked.

"In theory, he's a champion," Rika answered.

"But…." Yamato said.

"He has the support of the Demon Lords behind him," Rika admitted. "We have no idea how strong he is actually."

"Why didn't you just tell us in the beginning?" Miyako questioned. "It would have been easier… for all of us." She glanced at Ryo, who seemed to be confused emotionally.

"It was easier for me," Rika replied coldly. "Personally, I don't trust any of you," her gaze scanned the entire group, finally resting on Ryo.

"Why not?" Ryo interrupted. "Why can't you trust us?"

**Tamers Digital World**

Henry's breaths came out in puffs, "The Devas are back," he hissed. "It's true, the Devas can bring summon Digimon we've deleted and apparently make them stronger."

"So what's going to happen?" Kazu asked. "If they can bring back Devas, then they can bring back the D-Reaper?"

"No," Henry shook his head. "The D-Reaper wasn't deleted. Its program was much too complicated to delete. Its data is somewhere, just hidden. The Demon Lords can't access it."

"So we aren't in that much trouble," Daisuke said gratefully. "But, how can the Demon Lords bring back Digimon we've deleted?"

"To be crude, Digimon are just data," Henry explained. "Even though they have emotions and they can feel, they're just data and data never disappears. Their data was probably floating around because data never disappears really. The Demon Lords found it and just reconfigured it into another form."

"You know what this means right?"

"We have to find Suzie and the others soon."

**Frontier Digital World**

"So where exactly are we going?" Hikari asked.

"The Wind Terminal," Bokomon replied. "That's where Izumi first got her Human Spirit."

"Why are we going there?" Takato asked.

"We got too much attention at the Fire Terminal after you won the martial arts tournament. We also needed to go somewhere and find some information about the Demon Lords."

"The Demon Lords could find us easily," said Gatomon. "Even though it doesn't seem like it, they have control and influence over the Digital Worlds."

"That's right," Patamon chirped. "We have to keep moving."

"I'm gonna check on Guilmon," Takato said. He left that part of the train and made his way to the compartment where Guilmon, Neemon and Terriermon were napping.

"So what's this Digital World like?" Hikari asked cheerfully. "It sounds a lot different than ours."

"There are ten sectors of the Digital World. They are all connecteoud by Trailmon," Kouichi explained quietly. "What's yours like?"

"We have islands," Takeru replied. "They're called File, Server, computer stuff."

"Sounds like Junpei's kind of place," Kouichi mused.

**Tamers Digital World**

Junpei, admittedly, was not having the time of his life. He was separated from his best friends and was fighting over six data thirsty Digimon, who apparently could raise Digimon from the dead. Great.

Tomoki and the younger kids had been gone for at least two days and there were still no trace of them. He wasn't going to mope like Kazu but he would not get his hopes up. He checked his D-Tector once more for any signs of being able to communicate to Tomokii. No such luck. He sighed again.

Even though he was pudgy four years ago, that "pudgyness" had turned into muscle. He was solidly built for a fifteen year-old and that made him seem more outgoing than he really was.

All of a sudden, Junpei's D-Tector started beeping frantically. Even if he was walking, he stopped in surprise. He hadn't heard of peep from the thing since the message from Ophanimon or Lilithmon, or whatever.

"Leaf Cyclone!" A deep raspy voice came out of his D-Tector.

"Henry! Daisuke!" Junpei yelled, "I've got signal!"

"Avalanche Axes!"

"Tail Hammer!"

"Bunny Blades!"

He looked up to find Daisuke, Henry, Kazu, Kenta running towards them with their partners close behind,

"Tomoki," Junpei said into the D-Tector. "Tomoki, are you there?"

"Thorn Jabber!" Yelled the deep voice.

Junpei stared in shock at the D-Tector. He knew that voice. It was Arbormon! What was his spirit doing alive?

"How are they?" Henry asked while Daisuke gasped for breath. They had to run at least half a mile in less than three minutes.

"They're being attacked," Junpei choked out, his throat dry.

"Suzie!" Henry grabbed the D-Tector from Junpei's limp fingers, Junpei being to in shock to protest.

"Coward," Suzie's soft spoken voice emanated from the D-Tector. "That's the second time an enemy has run off on us."

"How are the Legendary Warriors free, Tomoki?" Iori's voice asked. "I thought you said that they were in the custody of Ophanimon."

"They should be," Tomoki's voice gritted out. "The Demon Lords must have found them."

"Then that makes the Digital World more dangerous then it already is," Lopmon's voice murmured.

"Yeah it-," Armadillomon's voice was cut short and the D-Tector fizzzled out.

"Suzie!" Henry screamed. "Why isn't it working?" He asked Junpei.

"They must have moved out of range," Kazu suggested.

"What is the range on the D-Tector?" Daisuke asked.

"Two miles, I think," Junpei murmured. "We never tested it out."

"Momentai," Terriermon said softly, the worry for Suzie coating his voice. "At least we know that they're alive and kicking; they're also on the same plane on us. So don't give up hope, trust in Shuchion, think about how they're feeling. You've always been good at that, Henry."

**Adventure Digital World**

After the brief interrogation, Taichi, Yamato and the others left to destroy more Dark Towers, leaving Rika alone with Renamon. That was the first mistake. Second was leaving Kouji at the campsite. Quickly she thought of a plan that would leave both Takato and Henry disappointed in her. It was a plan to defeat IceDevimon, alone with Renamon, more or less.

Rika quickly lift her bag after packing it. She searched for where Kouji was still resting. He was still propped against the tree and was still asleep.

Kouji quickly recuperated after their confrontation with IceDevimon. His breathing seemed deeper.

"Kouji," Rika hissed, while shaking him awake. She had to act quickly, she didn't know when the others would come back.

Rika ducked, as Kouji's hand flew over her head. "Leave me alone, Takuya." He muttered.

"Wrong gender, doofus," Rika retorted.

"Rika?" Kouji asked blearily.

"At your service, not really but whatever." Rika answered calmly, despite what she was going to ask him.

"Leave me alone," Kouji answered, rolling onto his side.

"Do you want to defeat IceDevimon or not?" Rika asked.

"What?" Kouji's formerly closed eyes shot open.

"You heard me," Rika taunted coolly. "You in?"

"No, are you insane?" Kouji hissed. "That thing is way too strong to take on your own."

"Then come with me," Rika replied. "If you're so confident that I can't beat him on my own, then come and help me."

"It doesn't seem..." Kouji struggled to form words.

"Plausible, possible, the smartest thing?" Rika suggested. "Yeah, I've realize, but it won't go away and leaving him alive isn't an option."

"Will the others know?" Kouji asked.

"Eventually," Rika shrugged, noncommittally. "So do you want to come?"

"You're going to leave with or without me," Kouji said.

"Yeah, I'm leaving now. Renamon!" She summoned.

"Is he coming?" Renamon asked as she phased into view.

"Are you?"

"Yeah," Kouji sighed and grabbed his bag. "But something tells me that this is not the best idea you've ever had."

Rika shrugged again and replied, "I know that."

**XXXXX Digital World**

"You summoned me, Master Leviamon?" IceDevimon asked.

"Yes," nodded the scaly figure of Leviamon. "Master Ogudomon sees it fit to increase your data capacity. Lord Daemon is here to administer the data to you."

Daemon gave a resentful glare at IceDevimon, who ignored it. Daemon gave a wave of his clawed hand and an orb appeared from it and passed into IceDevimon's body. IceDevimon convulsed and his wings spanned out.

IceDevimon digivolve to... IceNeoDevimon!

**Comments:**

Hey, so I was able to update so quickly because today, I took my AP test, therefore ridding me of my most difficult class and the one that took up the most time.

I used an OC digimon for IceDevimon's Ultimate form that was based off the actual form of Daemon's Ultimate form, NeoDevimon. Remember him?

Suzie likes someone, but who?

I hope my take on the revival of the Devas makes sense and the two groups in the Tamer's Digital World interacted a little.

Hope you guys liked this chapter! Reviews and critique are appreciated.


	17. Chapter 17

**Together We Stand, Divided We Fall Chapter 17**

**XXXXX Digital World**

"I will have revenge on that overgrown rabbit!" Makuramon swore furiously as he paced up and down in the meeting room. "How dare she shame me, I the most loyal Deva! And she, a partner to that pathetic human!"

"Milord, you summoned me," implored Gryphomon, while inclining his head respectfully when he had entered the room. "What is it that you wish for me to do?"

"Accompany me," Makuramon ordered. "We have an old friend to visit." His grin was feral at the terror he would reign on the traitor and her little brat.

**XXXXX Digital World**

"You were under no orders to attack them," Mercurymon said sternly to Arbormon.

"Yes I did," Arbormon replied stiffly, back erect, staring into the wall.

"From who? Ranamon asked cockily, crossing her legs on the meeting table the turned Legendary Warriors used. "Who dares interfere with us, the Legendary Warriors?"

"I would," Lilithmon said coolly, entering the room as the doors opened with a flourish.

They both turned. "You?" Ranamon sputtered. "What right do you have to interfere in our business?"

"I need rights?" Lilithmon answered calmly. "I am a Demon Lord."

"Yes!" Ranamon shrieked. "You actin' all high n' mighty, just because you're a _Demon Lord_!"

"It's because Lilithmon is a Demon Lord that she has those rights, Ranamon." Mercurymon interrupted. "Forgive us for her behavior, Lilithmon." He bowed from the waist, not looking up to see the only female Demon Lord's reaction.

"Of course," Lilithmon smirked, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Why are you always sucking up to her?" Ranamon demanded, whirling around. "We are not her servants."

Mercurymon caught her eyes with a cold stare and replied, "She is a Demon Lord. You must give her the courtesy that she retains with her title."

"No way, no how." Ranamon retorted. "I will never respect her."

"Then you will die," Mercurymon said coldly.

**Adventure Digital World**

"Why me?" Kouji asked, as he held onto Rika tightly as Kyuubimon bounded over a small chasm.

"Why not?" Rika deflected, as Kyuubimon swerved to the right, avoiding a small tree.

"…."

"It was either alone or you," Rika admitted to his questioning silence.

"You could have taken Ryo," Kouji offered.

"Hero-Boy?" Rika shook her head. "He wouldn't have come."

"Are you sure? I think Ryo would have come."

"No, he wouldn't. He doesn't understand," she answered firmly, ending the conversation.

**Frontier Digital World Trailmon**

Takato rubbed Guilmon's head, his snout flaring every so often. "Everything's so messed up, Guilmon," Takato sighed wearily. "I don't know what's up or down. I wonder how Henry and Rika are…."

"I'm sure Ruki-chan's having the time of her life," A deep voice ghosted in. "But you have so much more to worry about.

Guilmon woke up, his eyes sharpened and ears cocked.

"Who's there?" Takato asked, calling out. "Come out." Guilmon growled defensively, ready to unleash a Pyro Sphere at anytime.

"As you desire," A large crystal formed and cracked. The ice crystals flew out and Takato had to cover his eyes. Wings furled out, Takato instantly recognized him. "Miss me?"

"Never." Takato snarled. "Guilmon!"

"Pyro Sphere!"

IceNeoDevimon waved his hand and the fire turned to ice and fell, landing on the floor.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon tried again.

IceNeoDevimon waved his hand again and the fire froze and shattered. IceNeoDevimon, irritated, ordered. "Stop that. I am not here to fight you, even if I wanted to. Just sending you a message from the Demon Lords."

"What's the message?" Takato retorted, hotly.

"You can run but you can't hide and be on guard because we are always watching. Also we know your little Tamers' only secret."

**Adventure**** Digital World**

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon's blade made several cracks within the Dark Tower.

"Blast Wings!" Aquilmon's next attack decimated the already damaged tower.

"Nice Aquilamon!" Miyako cheered. "How many more do we have?"

"58," Ken replied promptly.

"Awesome," Miyako said excitedly. "Not bad for starting two days ago.

Ken's lips upturned and murmured, "We haven't seen any signs of the Demon Lords and they haven't even tried to interfere."

Miyako stared strangely at her boyfriend. "….isn't that a good thing?"

"I'm not sure…."

"Miyako! Ken!" Izumi screamed, running into the clearing. "Kouji and Rika, they're gone!"

**Frontier Digital World**

Takeru, Patamon, Hikari and Gatomon crashed into the compartment where Takato and Guilmon were staying.

"Takato, are you okay?" Hikari asked. "Gatomon felt something was wrong…"

Takato clenched his fist tightly and punched the seat, hard. Guilmon was staring curiously at his tamer, while he repeated the action that was created by anger.

Takeru noticed that something that was bright red was clenched in his fist but ignored it, in favor of asking. "Are you and Guilmon okay?"

"I need to be alone….." Takato said quietly, after he stopped hitting the seat, he sat down and placed his head between his knees.

**Tamers Digital World**

"Prepare for my revenge!" Cried Volcamon, singing into his mircrophone. "Magma Bass!"

"Cover your ears!" Junpei ordered, after covering his own. Unfortunately, no one was able to hear him. Junpei knew this digimon. He had handled him in Sakkakumon's spheres. He knew how to fight him.

_Spirit Evolution!_

MetalKabuterimon!

"Electron Cannon!"

"Too slow," taunted Volcamon, using his microphone. "Big Bang Tackle!"

MetalKabuterimon dove out of the way and retaliated. "Electron Cannon!"

The attack hit Volcamon, but he simply brushed it off. "Fool," he taunted. "YOU cannot hurt me. I have the support of the Demon Lords and their power makes me stronger than you will ever be. This mark proves that I have their support." He pointed to his forehead where a strange blue insignia glowed.

"It won't stop me from trying," growled MetalKabuterimon. "Bolo Thunder!"

"Don't you understand? I'm invincible!" Volcamon screamed.

**Adventure Digital World**

"Why can't you find them?" Ryo pleaded. "I thought you could contact each other on the D-Tector."

"We can," Izumi explained. "But we have certain ranges on them. Rika and Kouji must be too far out of range."

"I've got to go find them," Ryo said. "Cyberdramon!" The muscular Cyborg Digimon allowed Ryo to leap onto him and began preparing to fly.

"Why?" Ken asked his old friend. "Rika and Kouji are strong enough to look after themselves."

"Because I need to," and with that, Cyberdramon and Ryo began their search, preparing to fly deep into the forest.

"Can't you wait?" Ken asked. "I'm sure once Koushirou gets here, we'll be able to pinpoint their area.

"Fine," Ryo sighed. "But I don't want to wait too long before Kyubimon gets them out of our range." Cyberdramon growled in displeasure as Ryo leaped off.

**Frontier Digital World Trailmon**

"Takato, are you okay?" Hikari asked suddenly as she saw Takato enter the compartment they were waiting in with Guilmon by his side.

"Yeah," Takato nodded wearily. "Just tired."

"You mind telling us why you were so ticked?" Gatamon asked, her tail flicking back and forth, as she complacently walked towards Takato and Guilmon.

"An enemy digimon came to see me," Takato absentmindedly, closing his eyes. "It wasn't good."

"He didn't attack, did he?" Takeru asked, worriedly.

"No," Takato sighed. "It isn't good though. This enemy was from our past and now he's an Ultimate."

"Geez," Patamon winced. "He's from the Demon Lords, isn't he..."

"How'd you figure that one," Takeru asked.

"Well, no digimon randomly attacks a human unless they gotta a grudge against them," Patamon explained.

Takato ran his fingers through his hair, exhausted at the day's events. "Well, this one caused a lot of trouble then, even if he was just a Champion. I-" Then the blood red tablet fell out of his pocket. "My bad," Takato apologized as he went to go pick it up.

"Takato!" Takeru said, as Takato almost pocketed it back into his pocket. "Can I see that?"

"What?" Takato asked, perplexed. "Sure." He handed the tablet to Takeru.

"Just as I thought," Takeru murmured. "Hikari, it's a crest."

"... Let me see." Hikari said. "You're right. Takato, where did you get this?"

"At the Fire Terminal, the tournament director gave it to me after he realized that the prize was Kouichi's D-Rector," Takato explained. "What do you mean by 'Crest'? Are you talking about those things that helped you digi-volve to Ultimate?"

"Yeah," Hikari nodded. "I wonder why you have it..."

**Frontier Digital World Shinjuku Park**

"I just called Tomoki's house. His parents are getting worried because Tomoki hasn't tried contacting them," Katsuharu reported.

"So it's safe to say that they are in the Digital World?" Chiaki asked.

"Yeah, it is," Katsuharu nodded as they awaited for Teppei and Teruo to arrive at Shinjuku Park.

**Tamers Digital World**

"Big Bang Tackle!" The Volcamon's attack nearly blew up the comatose Daisuke and Veemon, but RhinoKabuterimon was able to pick them up and move them to safety.

"Cheater," growled MetalKabuterimon, as he turned to face his enemy. "Bolo Thunder!"

"Why do you keep trying when you will only fail!" Volcamon shrieked. "You must know that you will never defeat me!"

"Even so," MetalKabuterimon retorted. "They are my friends and they trust in me to defeat you and I will defeat you even if I am deleted."

"You must give up! Big Bang TACKLE!" The bombshell attack was focused on MetalKabuterimon, rather than his new friends. Immediately, MetalKabuterimon felt the brunt of the attack, he felt his body fall and the safety of his armor deleted. He was Junpei once more.

**Tamers Digital World**

"Destroy them Gryphonmon!" Makuramon shrieked wildly, intent of his revenge. With this new, unordered attack that was sure to defeat the brats, he would be in the Demon Lord's good graces/

"Solo Roar!" The sound wave sent Tomoki, Iori, Armadillomon, Suzie and Lopmon crashing into the dirt of the Digital World.

Groaning, while spitting digital dirt out of her mouth, Suzie complained, "Again?"

"Monkey Pummel!" Makuramon crashed into the dirt near them and sent them flying through the air once more.

"Now it's our turn," Tomoki cried out.

_ Spirit Evolution!_

"Korikakumon!"

_Matrix Digivolution!_

Lopmon digi-volve to... Antylamon!

_Crest Activate!_

Armadillomon digi-volve to... Shakkokoumon!

"Frozen Arrowheads!"

"Justice Beam!"

"Bunny Blades!"

The attacks easily decimated the Mega but Makuramon was able to dodge. "Primal Ordb!" He shrieked and he threw it at the group.

The attack swallowed and captured everyone, leaving them helpless.

"No," Suzie screamed as she watched Antylamon.

_ DigiModify! Alias Activate!_

Lopmon fell from the orb and dropped limply onto the dirt.

"Shakkokoumon!"

"Time to have my revenge!" Makuramon cackled excitedly.

_Whatdoido? Whatdoido? Whatdoido? _Suzie thought hurriedly. _I can't let my best friend be deleted. What kind of tamer would I be?_ Sparing no second thought, she ran and tackled Makuramon from Lopmon's body.

"Get away from Lopmon!" Suzie screamed.

"Suzie, what are you doing?" Iori yelled.

"Foolish human! Makuramon screeched. "For touching me, you shall die as well as idiot partner as well."

"Don't you dare touch Lopmon!" Suzie yelled in retaliation, after Makuramon threw her off, where she landed only a foot away from Lopmon.

Suzie raised her head as she watched once more, helplessly, as Makuramon advanced towards her defenseless partner.

_No,_ Suzie thought. _Lopmon can't die, if only I was stronger. Lopmon can't die because she's a part of me. Lopmon can't leave me._

_ Biomerge Activate!_

Lopmon BIOMERGE to ...

**Adventure Digital World**

As Koushirou worked to find Kouji and Rika on his laptop with Ryo looking over his shoulder, Izumi decided and went to go talk to the other Legendary Warrior.

"Takuya, why do you think he left?" Izumi questioned, watching Takuya move dirt around with his foot.

"I don't know, Kouji always been like that," Takuya replied helplessly. He had felt different, now that his long-term rival was gone and with the emptiness he had filled.

"I know that he was like that in the Digital World, but I thought, you know, Kouji and Rika trusted us," Izumi turned her head to watch Koushirou type furiously on his laptop. "I guess not, though,"

"I'm sure they'll be fine... I mean Rika's no pushover and you know how Kouji is, always wanting to do things by himself," Takuya joked.

"Yeah, that hasn't changed," Izumi, replied teasingly. "Nothing has really changed that much. We haven't changed either."

"..."

"You're a good friend Takuya, did you know that?" Izumi asked softly, staring into Takuya's deep chestnut eyes.

**Tamers Digital World**

Junpei stared through exhausted eyes, as he watched Volcamon prepare his final attack. He knew that he should be doing something, anything. But his body screamed in protest when he moved a single pinky. Yet, even though, he was in pain. He got up and tried raising his D-Tector again to spirit-evolve. No such luck.

He glanced at Daisuke and the others, wondering what they were seeing. Did they see him give up? Did they lose hope? Probably not, he always figured them to be the stubborn type.

If it were they in this situation, they would still be fighting, despite the pain and the injuries. Junpei made a decision; he got up and stood defensively in front of his newfound friends.

"Idiot, you couldn't defeat me a digimon, what makes you think you can stop me as a human?" Volcamon taunted, using his microphone.

"Doesn't mean I can't try, does it?" Junpei retorted. "I'd die rather than let you delete my friends, old or new."

"Your choice. Big Bang Tackle!" Volcamon attacked.

Junpei closed his eyes, blinding him from the incoming attack. He had lived a good life, his friends and family being the best part of it. He had loved someone but even if they didn't love him back, there was always that saying; 'Better to have loved and lost, then to have ever loved at all.'

_ Spirit Evolution!_

RhinoKabuterimon!

"What's happening?" Volcamon cried out.

"I am RhinoKabuterimon, the fusion form of the spirit, _Ancient Beetlemon_, and I have come to protect my friend from the likes of you. THUNDER LASER!"

**Comments:**

Thanks for the reviews guys! I had issues developing this chapter, because I felt so awkward writing it. Hope it didn't reflect in my writing.

So new developments; I was lurking around the Digimon Forums while I was developing this and had noticed a few things. One, Frontier was not very popular because it didn't focus too much on Junpei and the others. Two, while Tamers was popular, the dislike about it was that it didn't focus too much on Suzie and co. I plan to remedy that by placing arcs within my story focusing on them. However, I will try not ignoring any other characters.

I would enjoy comments on my characters portrayals very much and I will not try adding an OC's yet. Maybe in the future, I will try my hand in minor characters.

I always viewed Junpei as a little less determined than say, Takuya, so I tried to make him stand up to a digimon that he knew deep down he could not defeat and say, hey, you may be stronger than me, but I will never give up. That kind of works, doesn' it?

And then there is Suzie... In Tamers, she was a little annoying but had a huge heart and was overprotective of things in general. I imagined that in the four years, she had developed a huge bond with Lopmon and that even in despair, she wouldn not be worrying about herself, rather her best friend. And yes, she does like someone, but is that true love or just a crush?

I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, detailing any criticisms, thoughts or ideas you have about _Together We Stand Divided We Fall_ Chapter 17.

ArikaIto


	18. Chapter 18

**Together We Stand, Divided We Fall Chapter 18**

**Tamers Digital World**

This feeling, he felt like he was invincible. Is this how Takuya and Kouji felt? No wonder they were so confident. Volcamon wouldn't stand a chance against him. He wasn't going to be pushed around anymore.

"Thunder Laser!" RhinoKabuterimon directed his beams not at Volcamon but his stupid microphone. The blasted machine blew into bits, its destruction leading to the comatose revival of his new friends

"Nooooo!" Volcamon shrieked. He knew that the only reason the Demon Lords sent him on this now doomed mission was his ability to make his enemies fall into unconsciousness. But now, his beloved machine was destroyed and he was going to be deleted. "Big Bang Tackle!" He attempted, futilely to harm this new digimon. The powerful attack bounced harmlessly off of RhinoKabuterimon's metal armor.

"Condenser Storm!" A beam of electricity of force formed at the crown of RhinoKabuterimon's horned head. The attack struck Volcamon in the chest and began to delete him, slowly. The legs went first, and then the torso and the arms dissipated until all RhinoKabuterimon could see was his disappearing head. "What are the Demon Lords plans?" RhinoKabuterimon questioned, intent on interrogating his only source of possible intelligence on the Demon Lords

"... if you're gonna get any information, it's not going to be from me," Volcamon retorted as his mouth began disappearing too.

Now seeing that Volcamon's only source of reply had disappeared, RhinoKabuterimon declared, staring his enemy straight in the eye. "When you see the Demon Lords wherever you're going. Tell them this; we aren't going down that easy."

**XXXXX Digital World**

Daemon flexed his elegant, clawed digits; perfect for a being of his superiority and for slashing any unsuspecting throats. He was debating within himself of an attack on his own. The Demon Lords had yet to mobilize with the exception of coordinated attacks made by their pathetic subordinates. They were for the most part, a disaster. The debacle made by Makuramon was the latest. The sniveling coward boasted of his accomplishments but when faced with an actual threat, he was reduced to a pathetic mass of worthless data. He sneered, his nose wrinkling, marring his furious irritated face. He would have to punish Makuramon severely, accordingly. And then there was Volcamon; he failed! In fact, he had made them even stronger. No matter, they were still too powerful for them to even consider beating them.

However, if he were to attack, it had to be soon. They would be too strong for most Digimon, save for the Demon Lords themselves. If he had the choice for who would die, it would be those pesky Crest bearers of Hope and Light. They were the bane of his existence. There was also the Spirit of Darkness within that group, but that _human_ held little discontent with anyone. Perhaps in the future, he should consider causing some disturbance within the group and turn them on each other, somehow. That would be enjoyable witnessing the chaos.

**Tamers Digital World**

"Minervamon!" The bright flash disappeared and another figure appeared. She was short with cerulean pigtailed braids and wielded a long broad sword that was as tall as her with a round shield.

"How dare you defy your Sovereigns' rules? You shouldn't be doing that!" Makuramon shrieked, furious but scared of the repercussions that Minervamon would reap, for he had tried so hard to delete her. Yet of course, he was shaking in fear of deletion. He should have won! He should have realized, _humans_ and traitor Digimon always cheated!

"Prepare to die, jerk," Minervamon giggled, her Suzie side showing, but it was so much crueler. "Strike Roll!" Her body pirouetted and aimed her sword, which she wielded with her right while blocking any possible attacks with her shield, which was on her left arm, at his paralyzed body as she attempted to hit Makuramon, who was shaking in his boots from the obvious fear he felt.

Makuramon dived to dodge the deadly attack and crashed into the dirt, he could barely keep his hand still, his fear taking over his body.

"Cheater," Minervamon pouted, her mouth curling into a harsh smile that cut her into her pale face. "Smile and don't move!" She ordered, harshly as she flew towards him, swinging her sword.

"Primal Orb!" The Monkey Deva chucked his opaque weapon at her, only for Minervamon to ignore it, making it virtually worthless.

"Ack! That tickles," Minervamon grinned, tittering wildly and madly, enjoying the small pain it brought. "Don't do that again," she commanded sternly. "I don't want you to do that anymore. Madness Merry Go Round!"

Makuramon dodged again, further irritating Minervamon. "You're not supposed to do that," Minervamon cried, her eyes tearing up. "Stay still."

"Never on my life," Makuramon retorted, still terrified of this dangerous being who desired him to be dead. "My ride is here!" A Data Stream arrived and Makuramon leaped into it, entering the Data Stream. His figure dissipated and vanished, freeing Korikakumon and Shakkokoumon while his data signature vanished.

"Bye, bye," Minervamon waggled her fingers. Her grin was wide, filled to the brim with joy and happiness. "I long for the day we play again, Makuramon." She couldn't see Makuramon wince in terror, as she was having too much fun, basking in his fear. "That was fun," she declared. "I hope he comes back and plays soon." She began swinging her sword, twisting and turning her wrist and Iori tried not to get hit.

"Suzie?" Iori asked, hesitantly. He was curious and frightened of the Biomerged Mega, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine human," Minervamon snapped, snidely. Her actions were a complete 180 from five minutes ago. "Why would I not be okay? I completely thrashed that coward, I~." Lights flashed and Suzie and Kokomon were in Minervamon's place.

"Suzie, are you okay?" Iori asked again. She seemed exhausted but looked like she had the time of her life. Pink cheeks and mussed up hair and all.

"I biomerged," Suzie murmured, tired. She lay on her back and clutched Kokomon close to her body. "We biomerged Kokomon. We actually biomerged!" She squealed, immensely proud of _their _accomplishment, "I can't believe it! We did it!"

"Suzie, she's staring to turn blue," Tomoki, warned. "But nice job," he flashed her a thumbs up and a grin which she ignored, preferring to celebrate by twirling around until she collapsed.

**Adventure Digital World**

After an entire day of fruitless searching, Rika and Kouji decided to take a break and make camp. The agreement was unspoken and met without any dialogue between them whatsoever. They were now scavenging the data forest they stopped by for wood, to start a fire that would be ignited by Renamon using Agumon's Pepper Breathe.

The silence between them was unnerving. While they had a common goal, they didn't relate well. The awkward silence as it were. They did wonder how their friends were doing. Was Kouichi okay? Had anyone throttled Kazu and Kenta yet?

Blinded by the bright sunset and her own vermillion tinted hair, Rika pushed her obnoxious bangs out of her face, only for them to be back in her hair due to the stupid wind that actually existed. She should consider getting a haircut soon. Did hair even grow in the Digital World? She fingered her cards, itching to use them in action. She was getting so bored, looking around for nonexistent pieces of wood. Again she wondered why she invited Kouji on her hunt for IceDevimon. Heck, they didn't even get along so why invite him? And it wasn't for company, while Renamon wasn't conversational, her presence made Rika feel safe when Kouji's just made her feel plain awkward. She discovered found some pieces of wood near a chopped of tree but took no notice of it, just glad that she found wood and greeted several Floramon whose elegant petal violet fingers waved to her enthusiastically while she waved back, just to appear as friendly.

Kouji adjusted his dark indigo bandana, which was a gift from Kouichi and his mother for his birthday, having gotten loose on the bumpy ride here on Kyubimon with Rika. After that awkward conversation, Kouji didn't attempt to initiate any more conversations between them, rather letting the silence set in because he didn't plan to make any more mistakes in trying to get to know Rika. Suited him just fine but he had gotten used to his ears filled with useless jabbering from Takuya, but of course, Takuya never knew when to shut up.

Somehow, someway, he had wandered to a cliff; the jagged vertical mountain that suddenly met flat surface had an entire view of the burning, setting sun. The fiery redness of it all reminded it of Agunimon and his Pyro Punches.

_Promise me you'll stay for the sunset._

That was a nice singing voice, Kouji mused. Out of character for him to admit that, but how was he suppose to deny that the person behind that voice had talent. Wait person? Someone else was in the forest. It couldn't be Rika; she hated singing. Kouji dropped the pile of wood he had collect and ran into the forest, diving into a bush. He had to; it would be pathetic to be caught after one day of searching.

_You promised me we'd stay for the sunset…_

Kouji saw someone enter the clearing, obviously not whom he thought it might be. Surprisingly, it was Rika! They had gone in the opposite direction for wood to start a fire. They knew it would be awkward if they met, which was exactly why they separated. Rika began humming again, to the same tune.

"You have a nice voice," Kouji complimented, stepping out of the bushes that he had hid in.

Rika whirled around, clearly shocked. "Wow, that's not creepy at all," Rika remarked, to hide her surprise and shock at being heard unintentionally.

"What can't accept a compliment?" Kouji retorted, arching his eyebrow. "Some people would call that paranoia…."

"Coming from the person who was creeping in the bushes?" Rika replied; her arms crossed to punctuate her point.

"True," Kouji mumbled and nodded his head, to show that he agreed with her. "I thought you hated singing."

"I do," Rika admitted, "But I figured it was a special occasion."

"Evasion from friends? I suppose," Kouji agreed, his joke ignored by Rika. "Do you think we have enough?" Gesturing, he moved his hands, which held the burnt umber wood.

"Probably, come on. We should get back to where Kyubimon is resting," Rika ordered, marching back into the woods. She left Kouji lingering at the cliff, staring at the shining disappearing sunset.

**Tamers Digital World**

"So what is this _double spirit_ evolving?" Henry asked, curious about the one thing the Legendary Warriors had omitted. But who was he to be a hypocrite? There were things that Takato, Rika and he failed to divulge to the Tamers. He shouldn't be complaining. After a brief recovery, they began the search; the attack only a distant memory, remembered only in their own minds.

"It sounds cool," Kazu quipped. He figured it was just another way to reach Mega. The group was no longer distanced apart but clumped together, as they searched for any sign of the younger ones.

"It's just another form of spirit evolving, hence the name," Junpei explained hastily. "Instead of sole spirit evolving, it combines the Beast and the Human spirit into one form." He was surprised at the fact he could double spirit evolve. Takuya and Kouji were the only ones who could do it and that was because Lady Ophanimon enabled them to.

"So that adds one more Mega to our three," Kenta said. "MegaGargomon, MarineAngemon and now RhinoKabuterimon," he ticked off his fingers. But as strong as they were, the Demon Lords would still out power them.

"It's still good," Daisuke said cheerfully, "Now we still have to find Iori and the others," feeling optimistic that the ordeal would soon be over.

"If only it were that easy," Terriermon remarked, sarcasm tinging his voice as he leapt onto floor, his large ears supporting his tiny legs and arms. "Why, that's only as easy as ice skating on sausages."

"... What?" Was the general consensus. The atypical statement originated from Guilmon left everyone confused.

Henry cuffed his sardonic partner on the ear, "Inside joke," he explained. "He means it won't be easy." He frowned, the upside smile marking his handsome and popular face, at least with the girls at his school. His stone grey eyes murky with worry. "The Digital World is huge."

"Well, Daisuke always told me, if I ever get lost, stay in one place until he can find me," DemiVeemon suggested. The generally talkative and hyperactive in-training Digimon did not talk much, except to Daisuke.

"They've probably moved around a lot," Junpei reasoned. "They've been attacked. They'd be idiots to stay in one place."

**Adventure Digital World**

Ryo already left, too impatient for Koushirou to locate Rika or Kouji's data signatures. That didn't stop the older boy though, Sora glanced at Koushirou, who was determinedly pounding on his pineapple laptop with his well-groomed fingers, elegant and fingernails trimmed to the tip, supposedly for typing his keyboard more efficiently; His vibrantly red colored head, tilting every so often to look up at his screen.

So much had changed since that fateful adventure to the Digital World; Takeru whom had once struggled to reach her chest but now Sora barely met his chin and Hikari, the once weak and ill Digidestined of Light was energetic and athletic. She was now an excellent photographer as well as a dancer for Odaiba Gakuen. She, herself, switching from soccer to tennis, had matured. She was a lot more feminine; wearing more skirts and dresses often, rather than shorts and jeans. She tried her hand at Ikebana to impress Yamato but she found out that she really enjoyed it! Who knew?

The universe was so much bigger than they had ever realized it. First, there was the concept of a sole world: Earth. Then, there was the introduction of a parallel world, their Digital World, which was mind-boggling on its own. A digital world? Then there was the Dark Ocean, the dark version of the Digital World; now there were two more worlds and enemies far greater than they had ever encountered or expected. How were they expected to win? Alone, they wouldn't stand a chance... but together, just maybe. Yet, why would Rika leave with Kouji by her side? IceDevimon was a real creeper but surely Rika felt more secure with people she knew. Sora flitted her gaze to a rosy-pink figure she knew so well. They hardly talked anymore, not because they were distant or anything but because they didn't need to. They knew exactly what each other were thinking with one questioning glance. Biyomon was her best friend, no questions asked. She was the one Sora went to when she was confused about life in general, whether it be her mom or about the short time she had dated Tai, don't ask. Biyomon seemed to know it all.

Yamato seemed distant, ever since he had learned about Takeru's disappearance to a world he didn't know. She was worried too, but Yamato took it to another level. He left with Ryo as well Ken and Takuya to find them; this left Miyako, Taichi, Koushirou and Izumi with their partners to regroup after the shock. She sighed, taking a deep breath and leaned against the firm, solid tree that Rika had once slept on. Oddly, Rika and Kouji had only left hours before, but it seemed like weeks. Time in the Digital World was going by so slowly now. She gripped her fingers, wrapping them tightly around her digivice. They had looked at Ryo and Takuya's before they left. The digivices themselves were so _different_. Apparently, Takuya could contact Kouji but there were limits and Ryo's was unable to detect Rika's at all, annoying him even further because it seemed he couldn't do anything to find.

It was weird. She had this sense of uselessness that would not leave her alone. She massaged her forehead because of the pounding ache she felt, fingers running, smoothing her brow, trying, hoping to alleviate this pain, this annoyance.

**Tamers Digital World**

Tomoki stared at the long winding staircase, dubiously. Lopmon had informed them that if they went up it would lead them to the Forest section of the Digital World and if they went down, it would lead to the Water section. She had recommended the Forest sector because it was smaller than the floor they were on, the first and therefore it would be easier for Henry, Terriermon and co. to find them. He was still unconvinced.

"You can't be serious," Suzie partly whined and complained. "The easier it is for us to find Henwy and the others or for them to find us, the better." They, being Suzie and Lopmon, had recuperated nicely after a few hours of rest from their impromptu _Biomerge_.

"Shouldn't we stay in one area?" Tomoki replied once more. "I mean the only reason we moved around was to avoid being attacked. Also, if we stay in one are, the easier it will be for them to find us." He thought his argument made sense and was an ideal plan. Stay in one area until you're found. Simple right?

Suzie sighed, her puff of exasperated breath echoing in Tomoki's ears. "That may be true, but who says that they're still on this plane. They could be waiting for us to find _them_," she retorted. That made sense, kind of.

Iori, the irritatingly neutral and refused to comment or take sides in the mini-discussion-slash-argument and ally of no one, had remained silent. Armadillomon, whom Tomoki was sure had a sensible opinion, copied his partner, and refused to talk.

Tomoki raised his hands in a surrender type gesture, palms faced towards Suzie and the others, and answered, "Look, I'm not disagreeing with you, but I really think that we should stay in one area." He glanced questioningly at Iori, hoping he would at least talk or something.

"Iori?" Suzie seemed to have the same thing on her mind, as they waited for his opinion, which, they hoped, would clarify something, what, they didn't know.

"..."

Arguing with someone was not fun, Iori mused. Especially when it affected your future greatly. The pros and cons about each decision were obvious. So he decided he would stay mute. It was unfortunate but he couldn't help it. Right now, they had a conflict and they couldn't solve it.

**Adventure Digital World Forest**

Rika stoked the small fire, viciously with a stick. It crackled and roared, reminding Rika of Guilmon after a bio-emergence. They tried to make the fire as small as possible, so they wouldn't attract any attention. Kouji was getting more wood. They camped in silence after that abrupt conversation on the ride here, they refrained from talking. They cracked a couple of jokes here and there in the forest but they hadn't moved past the acquaintance stage, not yet. Why did Kouji think that Ryo would voluntarily follow her if she asked? As friendly to her as Ryo was, she was sure he was above from breaking off and hunting down a Digimon that should have been dead a long time ago. They would have to continue the conversation later after Kouji returned.

**Frontier Digital World**

Willis glanced out of one of the Trailmon's window, his reflection looking grimly back at him. His sky blue eyes and blonde hair distinguished the fact that he wasn't Japanese, but the stereotypical American. Even Takeru, who shared the same characteristics as he, looked pure Japanese despite his supposed American features. Focusing his gaze on his forever-loyal partner, whom he would die for, Willis couldn't help but feel out of place. Although perfectly fluent in Japanese, there were expressions, happy or sad or even confused took him forever to comprehend and he saw them every day on his new friends' face. He had recently gotten in an argument with Kouichi on the discussion on whether violence was necessary. He had taken the stance that violence was necessary, sometimes. It was aggravating being here, unable to do anything but lie on his back and let the world walk all over him.

He had initially planned to just aid and the others in whatever they needed help in. Now… he was stuck fighting something bigger than he had ever encountered; not that he was complaining he was just overwhelmed. It's not everyday that over five mega Digimon wanted him dead. He would have to call Mama soon or she would begin to worry. She knew, of course, about Terriermon. He told her the moment he got home from the first time he met Daisuke and the others. She wasn't shocked, something about him being a special child or what not. Terriermon had remarked that he wasn't sure that was a compliment or insult.

The ride to the Wind Terminal was uneventful and a little boring. It was bumpy, riddled random jumps and jerks. They had been on the Trailmon for over two hours and the others had wandered through the compartments, bored. For some odd reason, Takato and Kouichi had chosen to be in separate compartments. He, Jeri, Hikari, Takeru and their digimon stayed in the same compartment with Bokomon and Neemon. They seemed to be social, but each to their own; which was exactly why he was laying on top of the seats, staring at the window, his eyes glazed, in the same compartment as Bokomon and Neemon.

Bokomon, the white one with the odd pink strap wrapped around him, was scribbling in his green book with what Willis perceived as notes. Neemon, the taller dim brown one, was dozing off and often leaned on Bokomon, causing the studious digimon pushed him off, irritated, and that woke up Neemon and began the entire cycle over again or that was what Willis observed; interesting digimon, they were.

**Frontier Digital World**

Daemon, with Mephistomon by his side, loomed over the Trailmon who had screeched to a stopped once he caught sight of the Demon Lord of Wrath. His elegant clawed nails glinted as he struck his first attack. "Evil Inferno!" The huge fireball toppled the Trailmon over, making it roll over several times with his enemies still in it.

"What's going on?" Jeri shrieked, as bounced around, clutching to Leomon's digital egg, desperately. She tumbled off of the seat she was sitting on and onto the hard glass digital window.

The compartment door slid open and Takato crawled through, his knees and palms gingerly placing pressure onto the windows, which were now the floor. Guilmon was not far behind. "You okay, Jeri?"

"Just a few bruises," Jeri managed to reply. "I~"

"Evil Flapping!" He swished his wings causing the Trailmon to fly around once more, making its contents confused and dizzy.

"We better get out of here," Gatomon said, confounded at being rolled once more. She wanted to know what was causing the mass confusion, dang it!

"Come on," Takeru said, latching open a window before the Trailmon could be attacked again. "Ladies first," Takeru prompted, wrapping his arms around Hikari to lift her out of the window. Gatomon leaped out of the window, using Takeru's head as a support. "Thanks," he said dryly, rubbing his head. Patamon flew out, as Takeru got ready to leave.

"No problem," Gatmon replied. She saw Willis, Terriermon, Kouichi, Jeri, Takato, Guilmon, Bokomon and Neemon had left already.

"Daemon!" Patamon hissed, scared but not terrified at the enormous being who could destroy them on a whim. "Who's that?" He cried out angrily. "Your crony?" The strange and hideous digimon cut a strong figure next to the intimidating Demon Lord.

"Mephistomon?" Takato yelled, effectively answering Patamon's question. "But how, you were deleted!" The surprise was evident in his voice as he was the only one to have seen his deletion.

"None of your business," Daemon taunted. Humans didn't need to be bothered with. "You can't win. We are invincible," Daemon said smugly. There wasn't any way humans could defeat them.

**Tamers Digital World**

Daisuke pounded random keys on his D-Terminal. Useles, he knew, but it was worth a shot and there was only so much entertainment in walking. He didn't have the option of talking to DemiVeemon as he had taken to napping in Daisuke's backpack because there really was nothing to be done.

Again, he searched for Iori's signal, only to come up with nothing. Nada. Zilch. It was depressing. _Hello_, he typed bored. _Is anyone out there?_ The hand-held communicator beeped and the message disappeared as soon as he hit send. He hadn't used the dang thing in such a long time. The stupid contraption beeped and Daisuke sighed in response. Remorsefully, he took another glance at it and noticed two words before they disappeared. _Message sent_.

**Comments:**

So who likes my new style? I sure as heck do! I'd like to thank the wonderful Silent Insomniac who has taken the time to critique this and for inspiring me to improve my level of writing. (I'm working on making it better).

Kouji and Rika are on their own but for how long? And will they defeat IceNeoDevimon? Granted they don't know about his digivolve to Ultimate.

I wasn't really sure on how to write Sora, so I hope I did her justice.

Tomoki and Suzie are arguing. Again. What a surprise. It's not about what one would think. Remind you of anyone?

Daemon's attacking.. oh geez. This will be good. How will they beat both Mephistomon and Daemon?

Warning: After the 1st Arc is finished, I'm rewriting the first 17 chapters. This should be fun. -.-

Once again, I thank the Silent Insomniac for his inspiration in recreating my writing style. It's so much more descriptive but I have a lot to work on.


	19. Chapter 19

**Together We Stand, Divided We Fall Chapter 19**

Beeping intruded into Iori's thoughts. Loud. Obnoxious. Suzie and Tomoki had taken a break from arguing. Suzie marked her territory as the stairs while Tomoki wandered off, 100, 200 meters away. They were distanced so far apart that they could rest their voices, soothe their egos and blatantly ignore each other. Back to the beeping, it was coming from his D-Terminal, a sound that he had not heard in a long time. He played on Tetris on it for fun, meaning he never used it. He didn't have time for play; he had Kendo, protected the Digital World and school. He prided himself on his high grades. Realizing that the beeping had meant a message had been received, Iori flicked open the screen and stared in amazement.

_Hello, is anyone out there?_ It took him a few moments to gather his thoughts and to come out of shock. Daisuke was the only the Digidestined who had been sent to this barren wasteland of a Digital World. He wasn't happy with this place. Clearly, it was Daisuke who had sent this really ambiguous message. Typical.

_Daisuke_, he typed, _where are you?_ Armadillomon wasn't paying attention, he instead was watching eagerly for another form of entertainment. There wasn't much to do.

The communicator had beeped once more, indicating that another message had been received. _How should I know? Henry hasn't told us anything. Kazu and Kenta aren't any help. Junpei isn't an option. Tell me where you are and we'll come and find you._

_ We're at some kind of staircase. Suzie said that Henry should know where they lead._

_We'll come as fast as we can! So wait for us._

**Frontier Digital World**

"Run for your lives!" Neemon screamed, terrified at the sight of two very strong Virus type Digimon. He wasn't a fighter!

"Shut up!" Bokomon slammed his fists into Neemon's head, causing Neemon to collapse. "Although, they are strong. It would be in our best judgment not to underestimate them."

"Who said we'd be doing the underestimating," Gatomon snapped, while she stood protectively in front of Hikari, teeth bared.

"We should overestimate them, though," Patamon chimed in. He was ready at any time when Takeru would want him to act.

"They aren't invincible, Patamon." Takeru replied tersely, as he tightened his grip on his D-3. "No one's immortal, not even demons." He glared, narrowing his eyes at Daemon's newest ally, Mephistomon. An enemy, Takato had known some how.

Takato's gaze never wavered as stared at Mephistomon. There was no time to be shocked or worried. He'd have to Biomerge, it was the only chance at taking both of them down. He inhaled to pacify himself, not even glancing at Guilmon. He knew his partner would be belligerent and on the move.

_Biomerge Activate_

Gallantmon! In place of Takato and his reptilian partner was a Royal Knight, Gallantmon, the only Virus, within the ranks of the famed Royal Knights. Dangerous he was, as he wielded his holy lance, Gram on his right, while on the left was his holy shield, Aegis that protected him from most attacks. His Chrome Digizoid shield glinted white and red while a blood red cape finished the intimidating ensemble.

"Frightening," Daemon drawled while glancing that his carved nails. "Mephistomon, if you will."

Mesphistomon screeched in delight. The Demon Lord's manipulation had left Fallen Angel type an aggressive, incoherent and incapable of any speech. He dove at Gallantmon who ducked and moved farther away so the others wouldn't be threatened by their proximity.

"Now that's he's properly entertained," Daemon nodded. "Do your worst, _humans_." He conjured a chair with a snap of his fingers and sat on it, looking expectantly at his enemies.

_Spirit Evolve_

JaegerLoweemon! A pitch-black lion roared and its claws flexed, ready to pounce.

_Crest Activate_

Angewomon!

MagnaAngemon!

Two angels appeared, both with six wings. Their eyes masked and their skin pale white. They were to be feared by the demons and the like.

Gargomon! A large bipedal green and white dog appeared, a terrier to be exact, with a machine gun for hands.

"If that's the best you can you do," Daemon taunted, "Then this will hardly be a challenge. Evil Inferno!"

**Adventure Digital Forest**

Instead of traveling on Kyuubimon, which would have been faster, Kouji and Rika were walking. As strong and swift, Kyuubimon was, she couldn't carry two humans without taking a lot of breaks.

Again, the silence between them was unnerving as Kouji and Rika were social butterflies. Not. They were awkward with people they weren't familiar with, otherwise each other.

"Well isn't this nice," Rika murmured to Renamon, who was still half a foot taller. "Two best friends out on a stroll." The satire in her voice evident.

"With their ever loyal pet," Renamon chimed, sarcastic as ever. She was expecting Rika to begin the sardonic conversation. Rika was bored; she could see it on her face.

"Wanting to go play with a fallen angel," Rika retorted quickly. Her smile was witty and real. She hadn't seen Rika smile for a long time.

"While being targeted by digimon who want us dead. Just another day." Renamon finished, a triumphant smirk adorning her face. Uncharacteristic behavior for her and her partner but those years spent on Earth had demolished most of her stoic behavior, only with Rika, though.

Rika looked at her partner curiously, "That's not different." They were walking in step, Renamon had to take smaller strides for Rika to keep up. They were a few feet away from Kouji, who was out of earshot, who probably would have inputted something witty.

"True," Renamon admitted. "But we are different." That was the truth; there was no denying it. They were strangely abnormal and awkwardly weird in anyway they could put it.

"That's an understatement," Rika snorted. She flicked her head to the side, trying to move her bangs without really touching them. "Do you think Ryo is okay?"

"Yes. While you may find him obnoxious and irritating, he is farm more competent than you would expect." Ryo stayed at the Nonaka residence whenever he had a school holiday or a TCG in Tokyo.

"... He's not that irritating," Rika said, her tone grumpy and ill-toned. Renamon was expecting that answer since Rika had no other choice. Rika had a soft spot for older teen anyways. "You know I can't help thinking, in light of this new drama and evil and what not, what would my life be without you? As if you had never appeared in my room that night?"

"Lonely," Renamon replied shortly. "Is the answer not obvious?" Rika was smart, one needed wits to learn all the cards in TCG and they had to be quick to be as good as she was. She was, after all, the second in grades at the small middle school she went to, with the other Tamers. She would have been first, if it had not been for Henry, as she often lamented.

"I'm just really tired of fighting," Rika struggled to form the words. "I am so sick of trying to make the world right when everything seems to be against that. I'm fourteen, Renamon. I shouldn't be worried about all the corruption that exists. How am I supposed to fight that fear that it will never end?" She clenched her fists tightly while she stared at her feet. Renamon knew that feeling; she had felt it after the first IceDevimon disaster. Not about the corruption, but the feeling that she would never live up to Rika's expectations instead of the entire world's.

"You put your faith in your friends and hope for a brighter future," Renamon answered, she tried to communicate it in a way for Rika to understand and she felt that it made sense. Yet, it seemed so cheesy. Putting faith in new friends? Only fools would do that and who said that these people were her friends? Takato, Henry and Jeri and their partners only had that Rika's distinction. So did she.

"...What happens if I don't want to?"

**Tamers Digital World**

"Henry, where are the nearest stairs that lead to the next digital plane?" Daisuke asked, his energy and excitement at an all time high.

"What's got you so excited?" Kazu asked cracking open an eyelid. "And there's only one staircase on this plane that lead to another digital plane." For the past fifteen minutes, Kazu had his eyes sealed shut. It wasn't exactly like he needed them. Looking that the same barren digital wasteland made him depressed, so he closed his eyes and imagined he was somewhere else. A happy place.

"I, after a great deal of hope and determination," Daisuke paused dramatically and raised a finger for greater effect. "Have contacted _Iori_ and if all goes to plan..." He began the statement.

"We should find them at the staircases," Henry concluded. Being top of the school had not gone to waste. "And I know exactly what Iori means." This surprised Henry, Daisuke's unfounded determination had led him somewhere. He always figured Daisuke to be a clumsy, well-intentioned person. A good leader but a clumsy one. "Nice work, Daisuke. Let's go," he ordered briskly while Daisuke basked in his moment of triumph.

**Frontier Digital World**

"Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon summoned. The Gate had led to Piedmon's defeat and with a lot of luck and hoe, Daemon would be sent to wherever the Gate leaded to. Hopefully far, far away from here. It was just their luck that Ken wasn't with them.

"Celestial Arrow!" The mystical bow and arrow formed and Angewomon aimed it at Daemon's torso.

"Ebony Blaster!"

"Gargo Pellets!"

From the strength of all three attacks, Daemon flew into the mouth of Gate. He, however, did not fall into the Gate. "You can't expect to defeat _me_ with such a simple maneuver a in-training digimon could have figured out, do you?" He gripped his hands on the rim of the Gate and slammed them together, effectively crushing the Gate. "Now back to real business," he shook his hands to rid of the debris and his eyes glinted. "Evil Inferno!"

**Adventure Digital Forest**

Cyberdramon's ears perked and his eyes sharpened, somewhat like a bloodhound that had caught a scent. He growled, signaling to Ryo that he had found something. "Where?" As partners and having spent over eight months with him alone in the Digital World, Ryo felt he knew his partner very well.

"200 meters to our left," Cyberdramon replied. The Virus Buster knew of his tamer's affections towards the headstrong Rika. At least she was strong.

"Come on," Ryo whispered to Takuya. The others, Ken and Yamato, had went in a different direction, thinking that they could cover more ground. It would have been so much easier had it been just Cyberdramon and him. Of course, he wouldn't blame Takuya and the others for being worried. Sakuyamon and Beowulfmon were very strong and maybe could take on a Demon Lord. Possibly. They had been on the search for them for a week. Rika and Kouji were doing well in keeping themselves hidden and undetected.

Through the trees, Ryo could barely see their silhouettes; Kouji was the closest one to them. Ryo's eyesight and hearing had improved over the ears. Those nights of using the computer in the dark had not blinded him.

As they moved closer and closer, Ryo signaled to Takuya to stop so they could surprise them. They had the upper hand Renamon had sensed them yet. Maybe they could~

"Rika, Kouji." Renamon's smooth voice intoned. "We have unwanted guests."

Ryo stiffened, they had to stop them now or they'd never get a chance this good!

"Kouji," Takuya stood awkwardly from the bushes they were crouching in. "Why are you doing this?" He absentmindedly brushed the twigs and leaves that clung to his body. "Why are you doing this? We're a team, remember."

"And that means all of us have to be together," Ryo agreed, also standing up. "Please come back, Rika. Please," he begged. This was beyond reasonable. "We can fight IceDevimon together. Just come back with us, with me." Ryo almost thought he saw hesitancy in Rika's violet eyes. They were so close.

"Renamon, let's get out of here." Rika ordered blankly, lacking her usual spunk and fire. She stared Ryo down, her eyes refusing to blink. She was always so good at that. He barely saw her pale lips move. "Kouji."

Kouji nodded while Ryo watched Renamon tighten up and Rika and Kouji grabbed on.

"Maybe next time Hero Boy," Rika murmured, some semblance to a goodbye. Renamon began to fade as she transported the two away. Just like that, an opportunity wasted and they were gone.

"No!"

**Tamers Digital World- Stairs**

Suzie tapped her foot on the staircase that she was sitting on while she waited for Henry and the others. Iori had told Tomoki and her the good news and the three of them were ecstatic. That was twenty minutes ago. Now she began tapping her fingers on Lopmon's head that was sitting right next to her but one step down as she waited. Lopmon barely said anything to Suzie after their biomergence. Suzie had resolved that in the future and the bad guys were defeated, Suzie would ask the several questions that plagued her mind. First, what was she thinking about all the time? And if it was some kind of human delicacy or whatnot, Suzie resolved to find and purchase it for her partner, regardless of cost.

She glanced at her partner who was clearly ignoring her presence, preferring to stare at dirt. Really, what was wrong with Lopmon? Weren't they supposed to be super close now? What was Lopmon's problem? Not that there was anything wrong with her partner, far from it, but it had been so awkward this past week without Lopmon talking to her. She had even resorted to getting into a petty argument with Tomoki just so Lopmon would rebuke her. No such luck.

Suzie quickly glanced around, looking if Tomoki or Iori could hear them. What was she thinking? Both boys were nothing like her irritating classmate who only talked to her to ask her if Henry had a girlfriend. Suzie enjoyed the moment the time she told them that he did and she wasn't going to scare easily. Especially by a bunch of immature nine year olds.

Suzie swiftly lifted Lopmon from her seat to her lap by gripping her torso. She marveled at how easy it was. Once this ordeal was over she was going to make sure Lopmon was going to eat more. A lot more.

"You're going to tell me what's wrong." Suzie ordered, staring intently into Lopmon's chocolate brown eyes.

Lopmon averted her gaze to the sky. "What?.. Nothing is wrong, I am fine, Shuchion." She stammered unconvincingly. Suzie had heard better lies, most from Henry's own mouth!

"No, Lopmon, you are not fine." Suzie corrected. "I can tell just by looking at you. Tell me the truth. You haven't talked to me since we biomerged. Now spill."

"I have talked to you," Lopmon protested.

"Lopmon, I want you to _talk_ to me," Suzie replied sweetly with a tinge of stubbornness that resembled Rika. "Or am I going to have to bring out the 'Pwetty Pants ' treatment again? Because I'd rather not." Suzie didn't play with dolls anymore. First, she was ten. TEN and she was a _tamer._ What kind of self-respecting tamer played with dolls? And yes, she took herself very seriously. She had to, or those idiot boys at her school who she beat, thankyouverymuch, would still be teasing her. She could taker care of herself. Second, days after the defeat of the D-Reaper and when Henry locked himself in his room, any looks at her prized doll set sent her bawling tears. "Now, is there something wrong?"

"I am fine," Lopmon replied firmly. Before Suzie could fire off another 'you're not telling me the truth', "I am tired, I suppose. The fight with Makuramon and the Biomergence.. has taken much from me." She looked so small, as if the world had taken her voice and her confidence from her.

Suzie placed Lopmon on the step right next to her. "That's better, Lopmon." She frowned at the memory, "Makuramon would have been deleted if he hadn't run. Coward." She spat as if the world dirtied her mouth.

"Suzie... what are you doing?" It was Tomoki. He was standing behind the staircase where Suzie and Lopmon were sitting.

Suzie shrieked loud and Lopmon wrapped her ears around her body. "What are you doing?" Suzie sputtered. "You were... and now you're...and now.."

"What?"

"I believe what Shuchion means to ask is, how did you travel from 200 meters away to here without alerting us of your movement?" Lopmon queried, curious of the answer herself.

"I don't know," Tomoki shrugged in response. "I was just wondering what you were talking about." His body language seemed to indicate he was telling the truth.

"...okay," the answer seemed awkward. "I wonder what's taking them so long?"

**Frontier Digital World**

"Lightening Joust!" The firing lance was aimed at Mephistomon's protruding head while tensing his entire body in case Mephistomon dodged and retaliated. Mephistomon did dodge. "Lightening Joust!" Once Mephistomon was deleted for good then he would help the others against Daemon.

Mephistomon swerved to dodge another attack and he swung his heavy clawed hand at Gallantmon's head, intent on knocking it clean off.

Gallantmon blocked the attack by raising his shield. He quickly countered the other hand Mephistomon swung by using his lance. "Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon quickly pierced Mephistomon's torso. The attack made Mephistomon sluggish and too slow to dodge Gallantmon's lance. Mephistomon's data body fizzled and fragmented, disappearing into the Digital World, hopefully never to be seen again.

"Now's the time to help the others," Takato muttered to Gallantmon, who started charging at Gaemon. He nearly made full body contact with the Demon Lord but somehow he had disappeared into thin air.

"Watch out!" Willis yelled, pointing at the sky. Daemons' figure was forming.

"Evil Flapping!" It slammed every enemy digimon within range onto the ground, which meant Gallantmon, Angewomon, MagnaAngemon, Gargomon, and JaegerLoweemon. Only Neemon and Bokomon were spared.

"Oh no," Jeri whispered. Her hand snaked around her back and reached into her pack that held Leomon's egg and D-Arc respectively. "Takato...Gallantmon."

All the digimon de-digivolved, to their partners' worry; Daemon was too strong even with a Mega, three Ultimates and a Champion.

"First things first," Daemon murmured. He stalked his way to where Patamon's tired form lay. Takeru fell to his knees, frozen in shock. _He couldn't even comprehend..._

Now that he thought about it, Patamon was always protecting him. Always. Even if Takeru was older, Patamon had more responsibility on his tiny shoulders that he could even comprehend.

Memories flashed throughout his heed. The first hour when he was introduced to the Digital World. Metting Tokomon...Patamon's first digivolve to Angemon to defeating Devimon. Oh why could the adventure stopped there? Taichi's disappearance. Their first fight. MagnaAngemon. Beating Myotismon with Hikari and Angewomon. The Dark Masters. Matt's abandonment. They whirled around his head, a tornado of happy and sad memories. More intruded and they were of the unhappier sentiment. Four years of being separated. Four! Meeting Ken as the Digimon Emperor. MaloMyotismon. And now, more evil appeared and they were trying to separate him and Patamon. The sadness overwhelmed him and threatened to bubble over in hatred and anger. Those individual moments had changed his life. When Angemon died, he felt that the world disappeared under his feet until he saw the egg forming, and then he felt solid ground underneath again. The Digimon Emperor was proof that there was real human evils out in the world and they didn't feel guilty about what they were doing.

He was sick and tired of all this evil _turds_ that were always ganging up on Patamon. It wasn't Patamon's fault that his weak human partner was the crest bearer of Hope and therefore the target of most attacks. It wasn't fair! He'd teach them never to mess with Patamon ever.

There wasn't going to be anyway that anyone was ever going to separate them again! NEVER.

_Biomerge Activate!_

_** Seraphimon!**_ To Daemon's fright and horror, another Biomerge had happened. This time, it was that blasted crest of Hope carrier. He was no mere fly on the wall as that other young human had been. He was actually going to be challenged.

**Adventure Digital World**

Kouji clenched her fists, his hands turning white where contact with his nails had been made. "That was too close," he gritted out, "How did they?"

"I don't know," Rika interrupted. "We don't have an answer." There weren't supposed to be contact until after a few weeks.

"I have one."

"Come on!" Rika snarled. "Didn't you hear me? I said no!" Her anger made her words short and cross. She petulantly threw a rock from where she thought the voice came from.

"Unfortunately, that offer had to be rescinded. The Demon Lords commanded it and I have to do their bidding as much as I find it distasteful." IceNeoDevimon's figure floated into view, sending Rika and Kouji into shock.

"You!" Renamon growled hackles raised. She did not want to deal with this today!

"Hello Renamoon. So you must be wondering why your pathetic little Renamon couldn't feel your friends coming?" He smiles, icicles clacking frozen cold was he. "I admit, I had a hand in it, so it wasn't your pathetic partner's weakness. With the Demon Lords had seen fit..." He waved his hand, as if brushing the matter under the rung. "We have much more important things to attend to."

"Like what?"

"Your deletions of course. Lord Daemon and the others are so looking forward to them."

**XXXXX Digital World**

"You cocky, ignorant fool." Lilithmon drawled out, the disappointment seeping, permeating into her voice while she berated and insulted Makuramon. "You've lost us a very strong Mega and caused on of the brats to _Biomerge_. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"My lady Lilithmon I am deeply sorry for my foolish actions," Makuramon begged, sweat dripping down his forehead. "I had not thought~"

"Ah-ha!" Lilithmon interrupted. "You had not thought. You blindly sought out the bratlings without our permission and you failed. I see no reason for your life to continue any longer."

"My lady!" Makuramon stammered, nervously.

"Nazar Nail," Quick as a flash, Lilithmon was behind Makuramon and slit his neck. He gargled, already losing control over his vocal chords. His head turned purple and hung limply while the rest of his body continued to fail, leaving it to topple over.

Lilithmon returned to her chair where she lounged on it, relaxed. "Satisfactory enough, Master?" Lilithmon asked.

_Quite. Send out Antylamon with Mihiramon to destroy those within the Tamers domain._

"Yes Master."

**Adventure Digital World**

Wormmon continually glanced at Ken who was watching Ryo warily while Ryo hung his head. Takuya told them about the failed encounter.

"Did I ever tell you how I met Ryo, Wormmon?" Ken asked without actually looking at Wormmon.

"No." Wormmon answered promptly, "When I first arrived to you as Leafmon, you were alone."

Ken flinched. "It was after Osamu's funeral," he replied loftily. "While he was a wonderful older brother, the life he had outside of home, I knew nothing about. I met Ryo at the funeral. The first thing he said to me was 'What's your favorite Digimon?'. Instead of 'I'm sorry for your loss' or 'You look a lot like Sam.'" He stared at Ryo's back, his head still down, disappointed at being unable to stop Rika. "That meant a lot to me. The words, I mean. Everyone was so focused on Sam and what he meant to me. I knew that they weren't meant to comfort me; they were to focus on the talent that was lost when Sam was killed. They didn't care about me. Ryo was the first one to ask about me, not Sam even though they were best friends."

"..."

"Then Ryo told me he had to move to Northern Kyushuu. I was really sad that day. We communicated for a little while but not for long. The Dark Spore had already begun its affect." Ken said darkly.

"You don't have to tell me this, you know." Wormmon said. "I'm okay not knowing."

Ken smiled at his partner's kindness, a ghost of his usual smile. "I'd just thought you'd like an explanation for why." Those words meant a lot to Ken. He felt if he lost Wormmon again, he would be devastated. He could lose his temper. He rarely lost his temper and when he did...he didn't like thinking about it.

"But thank you for telling me this, Ken. I feel that I understand you a little better."

**Frontier Digital World**

"Maybe we should get out of here," Neemon whispered to Bokomon while they were crouching behind the Locomon. Seraphimon had somehow appeared was fighting Daemon!

"We aren't leaving them behind!" Bokomon retorted. "We've done more dangerous things." He took another peek at the two antagonistic Megas.

"But we could be deleted!" Neemon squeaked, wringing his hands. "I don't want an early deletion!" Yes, he knew that they had done a lot more dangerous things, but what happened if Seraphimon didn't care about them? They could be deleted in a blink of an eye.

"We are going to stay!" Bokomon insisted on repeating. "We must have faith in them!"

"Oh, alright, but this is so scary." Neemon relented his complaints and begs.

"They can do it. They can win," Bokomon replied crisply. "I know they can."

**Frontier Digital World**

Hikari stared limply at their newest ally. It was Takeru, kind of. Not really. Takeru was not like that. He wasn't some faceless individual whose eyes couldn't be seen. He wasn't Seraphimon. And yet he was. Nyaromon lay unconscious next to her. She had an urge to run but couldn't. She felt Takeru needed her: not physically, but emotionally. The boy she knew would be confused right now. He was a veteran. Involved in this far longer than anybody ever should. Yet as she watched, Serpahimon's actions were more elegant that she was used to seeing.

"Excalibur!" Gosh, why couldn't Daemon just be deleted? Why couldn't he go away? Hikari regretted the thought the moment it formed in her head. She chaste herself for such a ridiculous thought. What was she doing, acting like this? She had been involved almost as long as Takeru. She led the Digidestined half the time. She should be acting more responsible, more mature. She reached for Nyaromon, not tearing her eyes from the battle. She lifted Nyaromon onto her lap, feeling Nyaromon's soft fur; she stroked Nyaromon's back, Gatomon's favorite spot.

Through thick and thin, Gatomon had always been there for her. Even before she knew they were partners, Gatomon protected her from Myotismon's wrath. When she disappeared into the Dark Ocean, Gatomon searched frantically for her, never stopping until she did.

Life was complicated. As far as Hikari knew, protecting people from things they never encountered or expected was part of her daily schedule.

"Evil Inferno!"

"Hikari!" Willis' voice shook her out her thougts.

"...what?"

"Come on. We've got to get out of here." He was carrying Gummymon with one arm. "This isn't safe, staying out in the open."

"...what about Takeru?" Seraphimon was doing his best to fend Daemon off.

"We aren't abandoning him, we can't do anything for him. We need to get out of the way," Willis replied. "Let's go!"

"Okay." Hikari felt herself nodding. "Yeah, let's get out of here. Better for Takeru. Where are we going?" She asked, distracted.

Willis pointed at the Locomon, who was pretending to be unconscious.

"Of course," Hikari slapped her forehead. She lifted Nyaromon up and followed Willis to the side of the Locomon. Takato, Gigimon, Kouichi and Jeri were waiting for them.

"How does it look?" Takato asked Jeri, gingerly touching a bruise at the side of his head.

"Fine," Jeri quickly replied. "It's not bleeding."

"Hallowed Knuckle!"

"You can get hurt when you're Biomerged?" Kouichi asked, curiously. He never figured. It happened to the Legendary Warriors, it could happen to the Tamers, he guessed.

"Yeah," Takato nodded. "Doesn't hurt much, though."

The battle between the two was fierce, neither of them willing to give up. Hikari hoped with all her heart that Daemon would be the one deleted.

"Evil Flapping!"

**Tamers Digital World**

"Henry!" Suzie saw them first. All three of them were sitting on the stairs, waiting for them to arrive. She scrambled off the stairs and ran towards her brother enthusiastically, ecstatic at Henry's return.

"Wow, she sure can run." Tomoki remarked at the dust trail she left behind.

Suzie leaped into Henry's outstretched arms and hugged him, holding on tight.

Henry grunted and patted Suzie's head. "I kinda need to breathe, Suzie." He teased.

"I've missed you so much!" Suzie cried. "I was so scared that I wasn't going to see you ever again!" She sniffled, her eyes tearing.

"Well, I'm here now," Henry soothed. "How's Lopmon?"

"Perfectly fine," Suzie replied. "Where's Terriermon?" She searched her brother's familiar figure for his small partner digimon.

"In here," Terriermon piped in, his head protruding from Henry's pack.

"Why are you in there?" Suzie asked. "Why aren't you in your usual spot? Is something the matter?"

"Momentai," Terriermon replied. "I just thought I'd take a nap. There isn't much to do here, ya know."

"Nice to see everyone's reunited," Lopmon's calm voice came out slightly exasperated and tired. "In height of your excitement, Shuchion. You left me at the stairs." She was not amused, walking 100 meters on short legs was not fun, especially when it took you over five minutes.

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" Terriermon asked; another joke was going to be made. "I must have had made a bigger impact on you that I thought."

"Not that much," was Lopmon's quick reply.

"So what happens now?" Suzie asked, the excitement of their reunion worn out. "What are we going to do next?"

"We find a way to contact Rika or Takato," Henry said stonily. His leader face was back in gear. "We've been separated for far too long."

"After that?" Suzie gazed expectantly at Henry whose serious face frightened and excited her.

"We hunt down the Demon Lords."

**Comments: **

More thanks to Silent Insomniac! He is an awesome writer and everyone should check out his beyond awesome story _The Interloper_ :D.

Another long and hard chapter to write. Look forward in the future to Suzie and Henry conflict.

Poor Ryo, so close and yet so far. Rika isn't gonna cut the guy any breaks is she.

Seraphimon vs. Daemon, who is going to win? Any question to why Gallantmon couldn't even touch Daemon. Firstly, Dameon is backed by Ogudomon, making him stronger than the one the Digidestined sent into the Dark Ocean. Also Gallantmon is tired after fighting Mephistomon who is also back by Ogudomon. Second, Angel vs. Demon or Knight vs. Demon. Really? The fight should be concluded the next chapter. Hopefully.

Ken and Wormmon's interaction was just thrown in there. I don't know why I did it. I figured they could use a little bonding.

So a little introspective on Hikari and Takeru, who were my favorite characters from Adventure 02. Hope they're in character.

Reviews are appreciated and I've decided to discontinue the preview for a review thing. I haven't done it for a while anyways. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am so sorry that it took so long to update.


	20. Chapter 20

**Together We Stand, Divided We Fall Chapter 20**

Seraphimon dived to dodge the attack, retaliating with a _Hallowed __Knuckle_. The battle was hard, tough, and with neither side willing to give in, the battle reached over an hour long.

_How __you __feeling __Seraphimon_? Takeru asked, testing out the mental bond that Takato had described so often. It seemed stable, for now.

_I __think __we__'__ve __seen __better __days_, responded Seraphimon. He swung Excalibur at Daemon's head but Daemon caught it with his clawed nails and threw it, tossing Seraphimon and the sword away.

_Isn__'__t __that __the __truth_, Takeru agreed. _Watch __out_! Daemon tried to attack their head with a _Slash __Nail_.

_I __see __him_. Seraphimon flipped, dodging the attack. The battle had been mostly a stalemate with both sides dodging the majority of their opponent's attack. _Wonder __if __he__'__s __tired __yet_?

_Who __knows_, Takeru responded. _He__'__s __gone __through, __what_? _Gargomon, __Angewomon, __MagnaAngemon, __Gallantmon __and __JaegerLoweemon. __He __has __to __be __tired __at __least. If he isn't, we have to learn what the Demon Lords are eating._

_And __if __he __isn__'__t, __we __are __in __for __a __very __long __battle_. Seraphimon groaned. _I would think that the Demon Lords like the data of Child Digimon. Seems fitting._

_Don__'__t __tell __me __you'__re __tired, __Seraphimon._ Takeru teased, finding some humor in a battle that lacked a lot of it.

_Pffh, __of __course __not. _Takeru could see Seraphimon mentally scoffing. "Hallowed Knuckle!" Seraphimon dived at Daemon, preferring to fight at close quarters; he punched near Daemon's head. He was trying to aim at Daemon's head but Daemon had moved his head, leaving Seraphimon's _Hallowed __Knuckle_ to brush Daemon's ear.

Daemon gave an upward kick and prepared to fire another _Evil __Inferno_. "Prepare to die," he sneered, mockingly. _Cocky and arrogant with a dose of power, never a good combination_.

Seraphimon impulsively threw Excalibur at Daemon, whose arms were raised to throw the biggest _Evil __Inferno_ he had ever created. It also left his body protected. The sword nicked Daemon on the side and made him grimace in pain. _Yes!_

_Retreat_. "Yes sir." Daemon murmured respectively. "Prepare for the next battle Seraphimon, for it will be our last." Then he disappeared, leaving Seraphimon and the spectators bewildered at his disappearance.

**Adventure Digital World Forest**

"Lupine Laser!" KendoGarurumon yelled as a beam of energy shot from his mouth.

NeoIceDevimon just laughed, swatting it away. "Evil Wing!" His wings batted as he flew overhead.

"Talisman of Light!" Taomon retaliated after both she and KendoGarurumon dodged the frozen attack.

_Come on Rika,_ Rika muttered to herself. _They need you. You can't fail them, not right now_. Why in the world was she so inspired to quit TCG? If she were still playing, she would have had at least 10 combos and Taomon would be beating IceNeoDevimon to the floor into a bloody pulp. Worst idea ever.

"Thousand Spells!" Taomon's deep but remarkably feminine voice broke Rika out of her thoughts. Taomon did a series of flips until she landed next to the stationary KendoGarurumon. "This isn't working." She said tersely, "We need another idea."

"I know it isn't," KendoGarurumon snapped, the tensions of the battle was making his already short temper even shorter.

_Double__Spirit__Evolution_

_Beowulfmon!_

"You couldn't have done that sooner?" Taomon asked dryly. If he had immediately digivolved Beowulfmon, it would have made the battle easier. She couldn't evolve to Sakuyamon for obvious reasons.

Beowulfmon pointedly ignored her, preferring to concentrate on deleting IceNeoDevimon with a _Cleansing __Light_.

"Oooh, someone got a new upgrade," IceNeoDevimon mocked, he was excited though. Another challenge made the fight that much better.

"Leo Saber!" Beowulfmon slashed the air. IceNeoDevimon had been there a second earlier.

Taomon followed it up with another _Talisman __of __Light_.

"Is that all you can do?" IceNeoDevimon smirked. "I guess that means I have to do something new." He disappeared into the ground, leaving Taomon and Beowulfmon, aghast and bewildered at the possibility of an underground attack.

"Can you sense him?" Beowulfmon hissed. Renamon had some sort of tracking ability that he knew, maybe Taomon had the same.

"No," Taomon whispered softly. "But if I were to de-digivolve back to Renamon, I could maybe sense him." That was dangerous, if she were to de-digivolve back to Renamon, it would increase the chances of a deletion and that was too much to risk.

Rika looked wildly around her, hesitant to run towards the others but was wary of her surroundings. She knew that IceDevimon had the ability to move through solid objects and she was willing to be that IceNeoDevimon had the same ability.

IceNeoDevimon materialized behind her, clasping a heavily clawed hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. He moved his mouth towards her ear and whispered. "Now listen, I've only got a moment. The Demon Lord's base is where the D-Reaper used to reside. I wish you had chosen me, Rika; we could have done great things together." They could, she had obviously 'defrosted' but if he had gotten to her earlier, he would not have had to turn to the Demon Lords for power that he had desired.

Rika was too busy being scared out of her mind to comprehend fully IceNeoDevimon's words at the moment. IceNeoDevimon had done this before as ... She fainted. The sound of Rika collapsing alerted Taomon and Beowulfmon of his presence.

"You're not getting away this time!" Beowulfmon roared, racing towards IceNeoDevimon. No forethought went into the action and had fury not blinded Kouji to his action's, he would have been ashamed, as the actions seemed to mimic something foolhardy, something that Takuya would have done.

Beowulfmon had been able to stab IceNeoDevimon through one of his wings but Beowulfmon was unable to dodge the defensive attack that followed. IceNeoDevimon slashed up through the chest and disappeared, leaving Beowulfmon to become Kouji once more.

**Frontier Digital World Stairs**

"..." Junpei stared at Tomoki skeptically he couldn't believe his ears. The question itself was weird.

"..." Tomoki sighed, exasperated at Junpei's skepticism. He was hoping that the formerly chubby Legendary Warrior of Thunder would help him with his _problems_.

"Run this by me again?" Junpei asked, perplexed. The concept of Tomoki's question was ridiculous; the question itself just went through his ears. He could not comprehend what the Legendary Warrior of Ice was asking.

Tomoki sighed again showing some contempt at Junpei's inability to understand his simple question and statement. "I like Suzie," he enunciated slowly. "Clear enough for you?"

"Yeah, I get that part, but why?" Junpei retorted, confused. All he saw of Suzie's and Tomoki's _possible _relationship was sniping and flinging insults at each other while Iori, Armadillomon and Lopmon watched.

"I don't know," Tomoki replied, sitting on the stairs. "I just feel that way." Hormones sucked. A lot.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?" Junpei repeated. There had to be a good, sensible reason why Tomoki would like someone who constantly insulted him while he constantly insulted her. "Is it because she's pretty, her laugh is nice, or her smile is cute?"

Tomoki stared at Junpei. "I don't know," he repeated. "I've never seen her smile at me or laugh except for that time I nearly fell off of a cloud. It's just that..." He fell silent. "You still haven't answered my question yet." He mumbled.

"Which was?" Any thoughts of answering Tomoki's question vanished.

"How do I stop it?" Tomoki's question was simple, or so he thought.

Junpei snorted, smothering his laughter. If only it was that easy. He clasped his hand on Tomoki's shoulder. "You're a healthy twelve year-"

"Almost thirteen," Tomoki interrupted hastily. "One more month and five days."

Junpei ignored Tomoki's outburst and continued. "And you're more mature than most people at your age, which is exactly why you've connected with Suzie on some level. It's because she's around your age and has experienced something like you have."

"She's nearly three years younger than me!" Tomoki protested. He was not having a crush on some ten year-old. He already had enough problems without dealing with a screechy girl who insulted him constantly that had a brother whose over protective streak would have him killed in ten seconds if he learned that a guy, a.k.a. Tomoki, who was three years older than his little sister had a crush on her. No, Tomoki didn't want to deal with that at all.

"You can't help who your hormones choose," Junpei replied. "I mean if you did, a lot of people would be lining up at your door." It was almost kind of funny. Tomoki was going through something like what he did nearly four years ago.

Tomoki scowled petulantly, "This sucks." He declared, kicking a pebble.

"You'd better believe it."

**XXXXX Digital World**

"That was almost kind of boring," Lilithmon commented, observing the day's events. "We didn't get much done."

"Milady, my apologies, it is often that on the greatest day, although the events seem unimportant," Mercurymon responded. Playing suck up was the quickest way to give him the rise of power he had always desired. He had everything planned to the dot and hopefully it would go according to plan.

Lilithmon scowled, her dark gothic features twisting. "I understand that," she replied tartly, what was this weakling doing, trying to lecture her. "It's just that, IceNeoDevimon surely would have been able to kill those two brats' ifs he tried. He could have killed the female if he wanted to," she lounged in her seat. "Whatever, when they die is no matter, they will die eventually.'"

Daemon stormed in, his mood set on terrorizing and glaring. He plopped down into his chair and steamed.

"Was it that bad Daemon?" Belphemon asked, tired. Lilithmon did a start; she hadn't realized he was there!"

"Worse," Daemon fumed. "I cannot believe I was injured by those, those humans!" He slammed his fist on the table, causing the whole room to shake. "Me, a Demon Lord!"

"Maybe that'll teach you to take them seriously," Leviamon responded. "The lithe figure moved gracefully, his small sliding into his chair, coiled up. As all powerful beings of the Digital World, the Demon Lords had the ability to grow or shrink their body. It was a power gifted to them by their master. It also came useful when they would meet like this.

"So what happened?" Lilithmon asked, curious. She too was planning an attack, not on the blasted Child of Hope but on the Child of Light. She grinned in anticipation of the attack. There would be lots of wonderful, wonderful screams.

"The Child of Hope had biomerged," Daemon replied, scornfully. "Then when I could almost feel the joy of his deletion, he got a lucky shot and Master ordered me to retreat. Then I came straight here."

"Well, I'm sure you'll get him next time," Belphemon soothed. He yawned deeply, the yawn itself making Lilithmon drowsy. "We'll see what our orders are next, but right now, I'll be taking another nap."

"You're always napping," Leviamon hissed. His ears perked and sighed in disappointment. "IceNeoDevimon is back."

"He must be heading towards the infirmary; he was injured by that child. _Beowulfmon_." Lilithmon reported, she had been watching the scuffle on the _orb_.

"So what's our next move?" Belphemon asked eagerly.

**Frontier Digital World Trailmon**

After a collective effort between Gargomon and Growlmon, they managed to place Trailmon back on track. Also, with a lot of convincing, they managed to get back on track to the Wind Terminal. It had only taken half an hour. And the Trailmon was still moaning about being tipped over. Gatomon had been five seconds away from slashing the Trailmon a new one when Hikari picked her up and sat Gatomon on her lap.

"How are you feeling Takeru, Patamon?" Willis asked. Curious, Takato had told them about the feeling of biomerging but here was a first time, first hand experience.

"It was kind of awesome," Takeru admitted. "It was way more of a rush than I had expected." His grin was broad and proud.

"Yeah!" Patamon agreed. "We should do it again Takeru!" His tiny cheeks were pink and his wings were shaking way too much to be stable.

"You need time to rest," Takato recommended. "Biomerging after such a short time…. It's not healthy." He was the resident expert on Biomerging, even if he hadn't done it for at least two years. However Takeru and Hikari were the experts on Digimon, though. Eight years and counting.

"Fine," Patamon mock-pouted, "But next fight we get, we are biomerging Takeru."

"That doesn't mean we are going to get into useless fights, right Patamon." Hikari teased, this was a nice break from all the stressful things they had done in the past day.

Kouichi smiled," It should be about 45 minutes until we reach the Wind Terminal," he announced. The Trailmon had actually been on the road for about two hours but Daemon had attack. He was admittedly nervous. Seraphimon, no, Patamon had told Kouichi that the light couldn't exist without its brother, the dark, but it didn't mean that the Demon Lords couldn't take over him. What was he going to do if they did?

**Adventure Digital World**

Taichi was running around, freaking out mentally. Right here, right now, that Rika girl was standing here with her Digimon, Renamon, in front of them. Oh and there was Kouji knocked out, unconscious, on Renamon's back. This did not bode well.

"Kouji!" Izumi, the Legendary of …Wind, was it…, was panicking.

Rika was looking a bit pale or paler than usual. She also looking a bit exasperated annoyed at something. "He's fine," she mumbled, pushing her bangs back. She was definitely worried about something.

"What happened?" Sora asked, that was the question that was on everyone's mind.

"…IceDevimon happened." Rika replied, clenching her hands. Taichi didn't know what the deal was with IceDevimon but clearly the terrorizing digimon had issues. Or Rika had issues with him. Either way, something big was going on and Taichi wanted to know what.

"He should be fine," Jyou reported after examining Kouji carefully. The bespectacled male took off his glasses and wiped them heavily with his shirt. "The damage is mostly superficial and it should heal in at least a couple of days. It's mostly scrapes and such."

Everyone let out a collective sigh, including Rika. So Rika did care about people, that was nice to know.

"You should stay," Miyako said to Rika. "Ken, Yamato, Takuya and Ryo should be back soon. It'll be hard, doing it on your own."

"I can't" Rika whispered softly, averting her gaze to the hard ground. "Tell Kouji…." She bit her lip, "You know what, never mind." Rika corrected herself. "I have to go. Bye." She turned around and ran into the trees. Renamon lingered for a moment but soon followed her.

"Do you think we should follow her?" Mimi asked expectantly. She glanced at the forest which looked like she was never there, untouched.

"No," Taichi shook his head. "We'd never catch her." There was something about Rika, the Tamers, themselves, that made him suspicious. He needed to talk to Koushirou.

**Tamers Digital World**

Iori stared at Daisuke blankly. "….."

"….." Daisuke was mute as well.

"So, how ya both been?" DemiVeemon asked cheekily. They were back together again and no one was looking happy.

"Not bad," Iori shrugged. "A lot of things happened, though. Not all of them too bad." He fished something out of his pocket.

"Is that what I think it is?" Daisuke asked, amazed. The golden crest with dark green center dangled from a cord.

"Yes, it is." Iori replied darkly. "It's a Crest." The Crest of what, he didn't know. "It just appeared to me," he admitted. From what he could remember of the older Chosen Children had said about their Crests. They all appeared in a time where their Crest's traits shined the most.

"What were you doing?" DemiVeemon asked. "More importantly, what'd you digivolve to, Upamon?"

"We were saving Tomoki, Lopmon and Suzie from a buncha Devidramon and Bakemon." Upamon said proudly.

"This sounds like a story that needs to be told," Daisuke said, eagerly. They hadn't done much when they were separated.

"Well, the Bakemon told us a sob story about of the Devidramon's had taken over and they needed help. Iori didn't believe them and could totally tell that it was a load of lies and refused. The others' had, well, fallen for it." Upamon continued, happily. "Then Iori and I, we went to go save them and we did but the Bakemon and Devidramon caught us and the Crest appeared and I digivolved to Shakkoumon!"

"Wait, Shakkoumon?" Daisuke's caught Iori's look. "How, why? I thought we had to go through DNA-Digivolving."

"Well, you know how Gennai said that we wouldn't be able to DNA-Digivolve anymore because Gatomon got her tail ring back and the tail ring had been the thing that was powering our ability to DNA-Digivolve?" Iori asked, trusting Daisuke's memory.

"Kind of…., so the Crests will be our way of getting back to Ultimate? Sweet!" Daisuke cheered. He felt weird for the past couple of days. He didn't like being alone. Or being with people he didn't know. He kind of bonded with Junpei a little over their former like of girls who simply didn't reciprocate their feelings. Still, the fact Iori was back was more than a comfort. He didn't understand how Henry could go for so long being alone, talking only to Terriermon. He could go for a few days talking only to DemiVeemon but he would eventually crack and desire human interaction. Besides, he and DemiVeemon were like peas in a pod, and he could go only for so long talking to himself.

"Something's gone terribly wrong Daisuke." Iori murmured. "Hikari and Takeru said that the gate to the Digital World had closed eight years ago because it didn't need them anymore. Why didn't the gate close after we defeated MaloMyotismon?"

"What are you saying Iori?" Upamon asked, this was the first he had heard Iori's theory.

"Look, not that I'm happy that we were separated for as long as Takeru and others were. But something's going on, something deeper than the Demon Lords."

**Adventure Digital World**

"She was here!" Ryo exclaimed. "Why did you do something, like stopping her?" He fumed. He was mad; Ken could never remember a moment where Ryo was mad. "How long ago was this?" He asked.

"About thirty minutes ago," Izumi coldly replied, looking after Kouji. "She left him with us," motioning with her hands, "he's alright. Jyou said that there's not permanent damage. But what I'd like to know what happened."

"She said something IceDevimon," Koushirou mentioned. "How much do you know about him again?"

"We met him four years ago," Takuya informed. "He trapped … Kouji and me in this Ice thing. Izumi, Tomoki, Junpei and Kouichi were outside. They fought, Kouichi and the others digivolved to their beast spirit forms and Kouichi downloaded his data. But… to make sure that Kouji and me didn't go Beast, he froze our D-Tectors and he got Kouji and … tortured him. Kouichi snapped and defeated him and that was the end of that, until now." Takuya seemed conflicted. "I think that's it."

"Interesting…." Koushirou turned to Ryo. "Do you know anything about Rika's … IceDevimon?"

"Not much. Rika, Henry and Takato don't mention it. Or they don't like mentioning it."

"Do you know anything about him?" Taichi asked. Suspicions were lurking in his mind about the Tamers, from what he understood from talking to Ken and Miyako, they had a lot of inside jokes that they refused to explain and only revealed information that the others already knew about.

"No…" Ryo stopped, his face scrunched up in wonder. "You know they're never told anyone how they even met?"

**Tamers Digital World Stairs**

Suzie was spinning circles around Henry, glad that her wonderful, awesome older brother had been reunited with her. She was also spinning Terriermon and Lopmon around with her.

"….Suzie, I sure they have a headache now." Henry said, watching them with his eyes closed. He got dizzy as well, with watching them go round and round.

"So?" Suzie stopped and stared at Henry. "I think they like it." Her innocent nature was peeking out, the one Henry knew all too well.

"Are you sure, Suzie?" Henry cracked open an eyelid and peered at them. "Why don't we ask them?"

"But they'll tell me to stop," Suzie pouted. She was having fun, why couldn't Henry see that?

"So you do recognize that," Terriermon commented, wobbling as his feet touched the ground. He grasped Lopmon's shoulder for balance and sent them tumbling to the dirt. "Then why were you doing that?"

"I believe Shuichion's answer shall be along the context of 'It was fun and it does not hurt to try new things'," Lopmon responded simply. Her large ears cradled her head as she tried to regain her center of balance.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Lopmon," Suzie announced slyly. "So Henry, are we going to get the others now?" She stared at her comatose looking brother who put on his sunglasses.

"I think they've been waiting for us for the past ten minutes, Suzie."

**Adventure Digital World**

Rika sat on the cliff, staring into the horizon. It was early, Rika didn't sleep well. Renamon disappeared, looking for food Rika guessed. She wondered how Takato and Henry were faring, were they too facing the enemies of the past. What types of enemies, if they were? She wished Takato and Henry were here with Guilmon and Terriermon, they'd know what to do with IceNeoDevimon. They understood her. She couldn't trust the others. All of them. They didn't really know her, understood her. Even Ryo…. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. He was the furthest from it.

Why in the world would he like someone like her? She was temperamental, aggressive, and didn't like anything feminine whatsoever. The clothes she was wearing were not her choice. Screw Koushirou's theories that the Digital World served their dreams. Hers did not. Her world crushed them into itty, bitty, tiny bits. The only positive things were the DigiGnomes and they were almost extinct.

She hoped Jeri wasn't alone. Even if she were with Kenta or Kazu, they were better than no one. But knowing Jeri's track record, it was a good but bad possibility. Rika only hoped she wasn't depressed. D-Reaper Jeri was scary, creepy to an extent. It was everything Rika thought Jeri originally wasn't. But it was, and it was darker than anything imaginable.

"Renamon?" Rika felt someone behind her. It felt like Renamon but she couldn't be too sure.

"Yes?" Mystical and wise, Renamon was everything Rika could ever strive to be.

"How do you think we're going to be able to defeat him?" Rika stood up and brushed off imaginary dirt off of her palms. "I mean how? Earlier, even Taomon and Beowulfmon didn't even have a chance. He supposed to be just an Ultimate."

"….Perhaps the influences of the Demon Lords have on him is stronger than we thought." Renamon stared into the distance, as something had caught her eye and it was something worth worrying about.

"Yeah, maybe."

**Tamers Digital World The Forest**

"Do you have any idea where to go now?" Kazu asked Henry, looking to him as the leader. This irked Daisuke a bit.

"How should I know?" Henry responded. "Rika went through this place, not me." His strides were confident though, Rika mentioned some parts of it, and only about how there was a large colony of DigiGnomes and this was the place where she had met Calumon.

"Rika went through this place?" Kenta asked. He hadn't heard about that, but Rika generally categorized with Kazu, as in insignificant people of her life that she only talked to because of their friends, school and digimon. Rika, however, did concede that MarineAngemon was quite strong for his tiny size. Victory for Kenta!

Henry nodded. "She muttered about stupid mushrooms and about a river that flooded. I'm guessing that's what she encountered while she was here." Kazu and Kenta had seemed to be asking him a lot of questions, he noticed. Probably because they trusted him the most.

Terriermon piped in, "That's what Renamon said too, she just didn't mention the mushrooms." The small terrier digimon was latched on to his Tamer's shoulder.

"Renamon said that?" Veemon asked, ears perking up at the slightest mention of the vulpine Rookie Digimon. It was odd, Renamon was very off putting, sometimes.

"Yeah," Terriermon nodded in the same fashion as his tamer. "The stream must have gotten Rika for her to actually mention it."

"Henry!" Suzie yelled, she had gone ahead with Lopmon and Iori with Armadillomon. "I found the stream Rika was talking about. It's kinda small." Her voice was filled with enough disbelief that Henry knew that she couldn't even comprehend that her idol had been caught by water.

"That thing got Rika?" Kazu said disbelievingly, "I am so not letting her forget about it." The thing was tiny. Maybe MarineAngemon would get drowned by it, maybe.

Guardromon frowned. "Kazu, I had believed it was your goal for the New Year to have Rika yell at you less?"

Everyone's head turned to stare at Kazu who looked at the ground furtively. "Hey, I need my shots when I can get them." He said defensively.

Terriermon snorted, "That's because you leave too many openings for Rika."

Henry bopped his Digimon partner on the head. "In Kazu's defense, there are always too many openings for Rika."

**Frontier Digital World Wind Terminal**

"So this is the Wind Terminal," Willis said. "It's bigger than I expected." The trees were at least ten stories tall. At least.

"Yeah," Bokomon informed. "This is where Izumi had received her human Wind Spirit. There should be Floramon Village nearby and Izumi described them as friendly."

"Yup!" Neemon agreed, his heads flopping up and down. "Least, that's what Junpei and Izumi said."

"Why were they separated again?" Kouichi asked, curiously. Takuya didn't like anyone mentioning it and stopped all efforts of Izumi, who looked prideful whenever it was mentioned.

"Well, if my memory serves me correct," Bokomon said peering over his glasses, "After they had left the station, there were two paths, one that led into a forest and the other that went into a clearing. Izumi chose the one that led into the forest and Junpei followed her while Takuya went towards the clearing and Tomoki, Neemon and I followed him." He shook his head, "The path proved to be the wrong one and so we went back and found Izumi with her Human Spirit and Junpei with Kouji."

Kouichi stopped for a step, and turned to face Bokomon, his dark blue eyes staring at the small white figure. "Kouji was there?"

"Yes," Bokomon nodded. "He had arrived at the Wind Terminal on a different Trailmon and just walked to the Floramon village. Apparently to Izumi, she was having trouble with the Mushroomon who invaded the village and Kouji helped her out.

"… he never told me that," Kouichi said quietly.

"Must have forgotten about it," Takato suggested. "It probably didn't mean much to him then." He could see Kouichi physically deflate a bit. He didn't want that to happen.

"It happens all the time," Jeri agreed softly. "I don't even know how Takato and Henry met Rika."

Takato pinked considerably. "Um, I don't think I should mention it." He stammered, "I….uh…."

"You don't remember Takatomon?" Guilmon peered at his tamer curiously. "I do!" He mentioned proudly. "Do you want me to tell them?" His pale yellow eyes gleamed with pride and excitement.

"NO!" Takato yelled. "I mean, I don't think it's necessary."

**Comments**

Oooh Takato, whatcha hiding?

Wow it's been a while. Heh. That's kind of my fault; I apparently don't manage my time well enough. School has been a nightmare, so much work. I can't even relax during the weekends. A lot of studying has been done over the past twelve weeks. Well, I have some good ideas for the next couple chapters so you don't have to worry about such a long hiatus. Plus, I just took my first SAT and tennis season is over. :D No more staying at school until 5 or later.

Thanks to Silent Insomniac for BETA-ing this. His main fanfiction is as Silent Insomniac puts it himself, 'It's a dark, complex work that approaches the 02 epilogue from a realistic point of view, and can be classified as deconstruction, a war story, or a struggle for freedom and equal rights.' Wow, that was a mouth full. It's pretty awesome. You guys should check it out.

Trouble brewing up on the Adventure-verse; hope they can weather it down, huh.

How many people can sympathize with Tomoki? Liking someone you shouldn't especially when that person has a scary, overprotective and not to mention very strong older brother looming over their shoulder.

Hope you liked this chapter and review please.


	21. Chapter 21

**Together We Stand, Divided We Fall Chapter 21**

"Welcome, Welcome." The Floramon chirped happily. "Would you like some of our famous Nectar Soup?" They were disturbingly gleeful, probably because the dark and stormy clouds were not in view.

"….." Takato glanced at Takeru who glanced back.

"Maybe not," Jeri answered. "We're just looking for Ice Sector." If anything else, Kouichi was very friendly but he did not remember much of the Digital World as he had only gone through it once and he was in a coma half the time.

"Oh, all right." The Floramon remarked, their petals drooping a bit and losing their sheen. I believe the Ice Sector is west of this region," one of the Floramon pondered. "We try to avoid it because if we get caught in it, we'd freeze and die." Another added.

"Are you sure you don't want to try our Nectar Soup?" One Floramon persisted. "Visitors tell us it's very nice." The group nodded as a whole.

"Perhaps we will try it the next time we are here," Gatomon responded diplomatically, her wisdom as a Champion shining through.

"Yeah, we'll do that." Takato nodded. "Thanks for your help. Let's go." They headed west, intent on reaching the Ice Fields tonight.

The Floramon waved cheerfully, their petal-like hands wafting through the air. They nodded goodbye until the group was out of sight. Then three ominous shadows loomed over the terrified crowd and boomed. "You didn't get them to stay." The entire group stiffened as a whole and one of the Floramon whimpered softly.

"You knew the penalty for failing," another intoned, antagonizing. "Branch Drill!" It hit the Floramon who had whimpered in fear and its data disappeared into existence.

**Tamers Digital World Forest Sector**

"Well," Tomoki stated grimly. "That sucked." He took off his shirt and wringing it dry, trying to get rid of its soaked quality. The water streamed onto the dirt, reuniting with the small river once more.

Henry covered Suzie eyes and she shrieked at the cold sudden contact. "Well, I can certainly understand why Rika thinks it's an irritating river." He commented dryly. Henry didn't need his little sister flashed by anyone when she was just ten years old, even if it was just Tomoki and he was doing it unintentionally.

Kazu collapsed on the floor, shaking his head to try and get the water out of his ear. They had run for at least a mile before the river stopped. "Rika views anything that goes against her as annoying."

"Yeah," Kenta agreed, who also sat down. The grass was soaking, making his pants even wetter. "Including us."

"Hey," Suzie snapped. "Rika has a point. _You _are annoying." She stressed. She wrenched Henry's hand away from her eyes. Then she spotted Tomoki's bare chest and slapped Henry's hands over her eyes again.

"Shuichion," Lopmon admonished. She did not need her young tamer continually antagonizing Kazu and Kenta.

"Rika is tempermental," Daisuke remarked, shaking his head to dry his hair. "She attacked me for no reason," he pointed out, remembering the beat down that Renamon administered and the taunting Rika had done. Attacking someone at random? Not cool.

Henry averted his gaze from Daisuke, the decision they had about him wasn't going to come to light anytime soon.

"Why'd that happen anyways?" Junpei asked, curious. "Why is she so aggressive?" She _attacked_ Daisuke for no reason and was alone when she first met him and the others. They all stared at Henry.

"Rika's impulsive and confident. In short, she's a loose cannon. I can't control her. It's not a good combination." Henry shrugged, hoping that wouldn't notice the tension in his shoulders. "She's always been like this."

"Interesting system." Iori remarked. "You all have a purpose." His eyes flashed. "What's Takato's?"

Henry didn't like the way this conversation was heading.

"I think Takato's the instigator. I mean, the day Guilmon appeared was the day that he met Henry and Rika, I think. Things happen because of him.

"Wait, that thing that freaked out the principal at our elementary school, it was Guilmon?" Kazu asked.

"There was a problem with Guilmon at school?" Armadillomon questioned, tilting his head. He and Veemon often went to school without any problems; he couldn't imagine why there would be any problems with Guilmon going to school.

Iori frowned. "The only reason you're allowed at school is because you're in your in-training form." There was no way that he would ever led Armadillomon go to school, it would be more trouble than it was worth.

"They get to go to school?" Suzie enquired. "Lopmon never gets to go school." She pouted. "Henry says she can't." They had the argument at least every month.

"You know why, Suzie." Henry replied, exasperated. "We've wasted enough time here, let's get out of here." He stalked off into the thick forests, Terriermon running to chase after him.

**Adventure Digital World Forest**

"Any luck?" Kouji asked the returning search group. He had woken up agitated two hours ago and at Izumi and Jyou's insistence, he didn't go with the search group.

"Why do you think?" Ryo snapped, irritably. "Sorry." He apologized apathetically. "It's like Rika's turned into a ghost." He kicked a tree and sent it leaves shaking.

"How'd you guys evade us so well?" Takuya said, shaking his head in discouragement.

"I don't know. Renamon sensed things; that time when you almost caught us. It was a fluke. IceNeoDevimon had been masking Renamon's senses. Don't ask me how." Kouji had given them the short version about IceNeoDevimon. The IceDevimons' had been different but the Demon Lords combined their data to form a new IceDevimon and they were assuming that the Demon Lords had evolved the new one into IceNeoDevimon.

"Wait… masking?" Ryo questioned. He swore inaudibly. "He's here!" His mind raced to the only conclusion that made sense (in his mind). The others were lost.

"What?" Ken asked his old friend. "What do you mean?"

"He's been 'masking' Cyberdramon's senses; he's the reason why we haven't been able to find them!" Ryo explained quickly as he spun around, trying to find any indication of IceNeoDevimon.

"Took you long enough," a tree froze and IceNeoDevimon appeared from it. "Not bad." Now they could all understand he haunted Kouji so. His cruel and brutal features from the frosty grin to the heavily clawed hands, nightmares were inspired by him.

"You." Kouji growled, leaping up from his resting position. A sharp pain jabbed in the ribs and he clutched them, glaring at IceNeoDevimon.

"Kouji!" Izumi supported Kouji, forcing him to lean heavily on her shoulder.

"Don't." Ryo ordered in a low voice. "Cyberdramon."

_Biomerge Activate_

_Justimon_

**Frontier Digital World Wind Sector**

Only minutes after they left the Floramon village, a large boom shook through the forest, forcing the content Digimon flee from the scene.

"You heard that right?" Willis asked the others. "I'm not insane?" He asked the entire group. They all turned west, their faces worried.

"No, you're not." Jeri nodded. "I think it came from the Floramon village." She clutched Leomon's egg tightly and began to run towards the small forest village. "Come on!"

**Frontier Digital World Floramon Village**

"We aren't listening to you anymore," a Floramon scream admidst their burning village. "Stamen Rope!" A large battalion of them swung their rope at the perpetrators.

The Woodmon dodged a fired off a _Branch Drill_. "Too bad," they sneered in unison.

"Woah!" Takato yelled, as he came onto the scene. "What's going on?" No one answered.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon was ready attack the Woodmon without any orders from Takato.

"Guilmon!"

With the new arrival of 'backup' who didn't really know what was going on, the battle was quickly forced into a stalemate.

"What's going on?" She didn't like unnecessary fighting, whenever Takato was unable to mend the rift between Henry and Rika, she was one that did,

One of the Floramon answered, their eyes blazing with hatred. "They tried to use us to drug you. They were going to kill you."

"Lies!" Another Woodmon denied. "We don't know what they're talking about. They just attacked for no reason!"

"I am so confused." Terriermon commented. It was odd seeing _Terriermon_, he wasn't the Terriermon she was used to. The Terriermon she was used to would snark and say _momentai_. This Terriermon was so much more well-mannered. The pain of the realization hit her. There was no Rika to guide or defend her. No Henry to help and lead her. No one to make her laugh at their jokes. They were gone and there was a chance she would never see them again. Her knees became wobbly and bent.

She collapsed in a dead faint, a shivering mess on the dirt floor.

"Jeri!"

**Adventure Digital World Forest**

Justimon stared at IceNeoDevimon for what seemed to be an eternity. It wasn't hard reconciling him with fear.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." IceNeoDevimon purred. There would be no point in making friends here, that boy was thirsting for his deletion before he even knew of his presences. He knew it.

"Thunder Clap!" He slammed his fist down, hard, towards the floor with the decision to disorientate IceNeoDevimon by disturbing his surroundings.

**Adventure Digital World Forest**

They flew through the trees, Rika and Renamon staying at the same place. Well, Renamon was holding a step back so it would be easier for Rika to catch up.

"Why in the world is he there?" Rika asked. "What does he have to gain?"

"Perhaps we will never know his real intentions," Renamon responded, her voice little more than a whisper among the forest. "But that maybe for best." Her voice did not even hitch as Rika's did when they jumped over the log.

"We would have be deranged and psychotic mass murderers, Renamon," Rika reminded. She never forgot the ice sculptures that littered IceDevimon's cave as trophies and exhibits of his 'strength'.

**Tamers Digital World**

Suzie was badgering Henry for the explanations why their partners weren't allowed to go to school; Henry was deflecting the answers. The mass freak out about who they were would kill them. Especially Rika.

Kazu and Kenta were wondering why nothing was happening. Theoretically, if the entire Digital World was experiencing a power shift and a massive takeover and there were eight humans wandering around….it would never end well.

Tomoki kept sneaking glances at Suzie. Then he glanced at Henry, where he would promptly flinch because he would remember what Henry could do to him if he was caught crushing on his little sister. He would be crushed. Literally.

Iori kept sneaking glances at Tomoki who he was wondering was having a nervous breakdown or something, because every single time he looked at Suzie he'd flinch. Curious.

Daisuke was dragging his feet, not because he was throwing a tantrum or anything, it was because he was bored. DemiVeemon was having fun trying to drown in the small river and he wasn't really interested in speaking to Iori.

Junpei was making sure that river didn't try to drown them again; that wave was big. The partners were in the river, so they were the indicators of whether or not the water level was rising dangerously.

Lopmon stared, dignified, at the cheerful group. She was not interested in playing the substance that had tried to kill them an hour ago. Perhaps it was the childhood aspect that Henry was always demanding Suzie to experience. Perhaps.

"Treasure Bow!" The boredom was no longer present.

**Frontier Digital World**

Takato's scream was not out of concern for the fainted girl, well, it kind of was. But instead of showing fear at her present unconsciousness, it was out of fear at the Woodmon who had taken the event as a distraction and to attack the humans without warning. A light flashed quickly and Takato had to cover his eyes.

There was a figure standing defensively in front of Jeri, one Takato failed to recognize. Who was he?

**Adventure Digital World**

"Thunder Clap! Justice Kick!" The barrage of attacks never ended as Justimon pushed IceNeoDevimon further and further away from the incapacitated Kouji and towards Rika and Renamon. "Leave Rika alone!" He demanded.

"No," IceNeoDevimon refused. Why would he leave Rika alone when he had worked so hard to create a relationship with her? He swerved to dodge another attack and did something unexpected. He created a frozen barrier, trapping Justimon, Rika and Renamon inside of it.

Rika started shaking uncontrollably as she realized she was trapped inside of some icy dungeon.

"Hello Rika." IceNeoDevimon sent a cold smirk her way as he dodged another _Thunder Clap_.

"Rika?" the Justimon side of Ryo focused his attention on to Rika, tearing his focus from IceNeoDevimon, who saw it as an opportunity to even the draw. He wasn't expecting the boy to be so strong, so determined. If he hadn't gone for Rika, maybe he would have gone for him.

He kicked upwards, hitting Justimon squarely in between the ribs. This sent Justimon crashing into a tree, causing a large crack that resounded throughout the clearing. Such a nice sound, it made.

"Renamon!" Rika gasped her eyes wide open. "Renamon, we have to do something!" She could just sit around and do nothing.

"We could biomerge." Renamon responded quietly. Rika spun around aghast. "We haven't biomerge since we've been told."

"Renamon…but we promised." In her peripheral vision, she could see IceNeoDevimon stalking his way towards a clearly shaken Justimon. Why in the world did he always have to play the hero?

"Rika, when have you ever been the type of person who listens to someone just because they say so?" Renamon demanded. Her icy blue eyes shone with disappointment. "Some say that promises are meant to be broken, especially when they endanger someone else. Someone one you should protect."

"What happens if they find out?" Rika was desperate for answers.

"You do not trust them to understand?" Renamon answered tersely. She needed Rika to see the trust beneath all that mistrust she had developed when she had been alone. "Pity."

"Renamon….."

"Make your decision, Rika. Trust them or don't." Renamon was watching the situation as Justimon leaped away from IceNeoDevimon, like a prey evading his hunter.

Rika swallowed harshly, her throat unbearably dry, as if like sand on sunny beach. "Renamon, I want to help him, I really do." Her gaze drifted to her clenched fists, her right wielding her D-Arc.

**Tamers Digital World Forest**

"Of course," Kazu muttered to himself and partly to Kenta. "Here comes a Deva, one that I don't even remember." Why didn't anything ever come after him? Was he not important enough?

"Pajiramon!" Terriermon growled. "Ready to get your butt whooped again?" He was ready to take on the ugly sheep thing that Pajiramon was. It would be good for him, releasing some stress while doing a good cause. "Henry?"

"For once, and I cannot believe I am saying this, I agree with you." Henry pulled out his D-Arc and a random card. Rapidmon would be more than enough to take Pajiramon out and to send her into deletion.

_Biomerge Activate_

_Minervamon_

"Strike Roll!" Minervamon tackled Pajiramon, wrestling her into the dirt.

"Woah!" It was Suzie who had biomerged into Minervamon. "When was Suzie able to biomerge?" Terriermon asked his surprised tamer. Last time he checked, Suzie was perfectly satisfied with Antylamon. What had they gotten into?

"Iori, Tomoki, is there something you want to tell me?" Henry asked softly. "As in right now?" His voice was quiet but Tomoki could hear the beating that would follow. Like when they were alone and no one was in sight.

"We may have forgotten to tell you something," Iori responded coolly. "Our mistake." He was remarkably stone faced despite the situation they would face later.

"Henry, we'll deal with that later." Terriermon motioned quickly. "Now, let's go give Minervamon some back-up." He glanced warningly at Tomoki and Iori, who were thankful for the momentary distraction.

Henry gave one last glance and turned on his heel.

_Matrix Digivolution_

_Rapidmon_

They would deal with it later. They always did.

**Adventure Digital World Frozen Barrier**

Rika watched through the trees, stunned. Ryo was beating, destroying, and annihilating IceNeoDevimon, when she couldn't; when she was too weak to even strike, to make a hit against him. Ryo was always fighting her battles, the ones that mattered most to her. But it wasn't really Ryo fighting this one. He always took a calm stance against his enemy, never one to get fired up. He planned things out and getting threatening in them was never part of the master plan. In the fights he was vicious in, she always attributed that Cyberdramon's violent tendencies. Maybe it was not the case.

A small conniving voice crept in to her head, her thoughts. _Maybe that's why he's the Legendary Tamer. He's something worth remembering. The cruelty he shows, it's only temporary. He's nothing like you, Rika. You can't be both. You have to choose the right one._

_You won't be strong if you trust these people, you will have to be alone. No one else but you and Renamon, your partner. The one that needs you. Isn't that how you've always wanted it?_

She spent weeks in turmoil after Renamon left. How was she supposed to live when she didn't even understand herself? When she didn't understand the life she was meant to live? What would her life be without the people around her? Would that even be considered a life?

_No. It's not. _Rika fought back. _There are different kinds of strength. So many different kinds. You're only one describing one. There are millions out there that can make me stronger than what you're describing. The kind where I can trust in my friends and family. That strength that comes from protecting them because I can trust them to be strong with me._

A bright light enveloped her clenched fists and Renamon stared at them, tensing up in case it was an attack she hadn't sensed. Rika brought her hands together instinctively and something was dropped into them.

_What_? Rika thought bewildered. _What the heck is this thing?_ She held it by the chain, examining the small yellow object that had a light blue center, the same color as her D-Arc. _Am I missing something_?_ Like a memo would be nice. Well, this better be good._

"Renamon!" Her voice rang out, strong and clear. Her dutiful partner stood by her, expecting the orders, as always. "Come on, we have damsel in distress to save." She remarked with a wry but happy grin.

**Adventure DIgital World**

The battle, admittedly, was not going well for Justimon. For one thing, in his rage to decimate IceNeoDevimon into tiny pieces, he forgot to formulate a plan than to rip into pieces. And another, was that IceNeoDevimon was a lot stronger than he expected.

He slammed into a tree, courtesy of an extremely powerful Ice Claw.

Now he understood Rika and Kouji's desperate evasion of IceNeoDevimon. The way he smirked at Justimon as if he wanted to eat him. Coupled with the creepy innuendo Kouji described... it was confusing they hadn't run off screaming bloody murder when they realized he was still alive.

He could use some help right now, as he rolled onto his side. Wait, he decided to be an idiot and chase after IceNeoDevimon and now he was stuck in this icy chamber. Another example of how well he had not thought this through.

If he had a last regret before he died, it would probably not insisting RIka to go out on one date with him. And even if he refused, at least, he could have her slap to remember her.

"Hey! Pick on your own size, ugly!" Wait, what? Was that who he thought it was? It was. Rika Nonaka had come to save his sorry butt! And was she taunting IceNeoDevimon? Rika was back. He knew he cared!

"Ruki-chan, how very nice to see you." IceNeoDevimon purred, his cold eyes glinted with glee. Justimon would have enough nightmares of this guy with only one encounter.

"Wish I could say the same," Rika began. "No, wait. I can't." She replied. "You've haunted me for too long. In fact, I'm sick of what've you done to me." Her eyes blazed in the usual violet fashion. "You've made me distrust so many people, these people who would have helped me against you!" She thundered angrily. "Those people should have been my friends!" Wait, who was she talking about? He had always considered him and Rika to be friends. Or at least, tentative allies working towards the same cause.

"Are you sure those people are strong enough to be your friends, Ruki-chan?" IceNeoDevimon challenged. "I've fought them and they are... incomparable to you."

"Yeah, right. I'm meant to have friends." Rika retorted. "Get it through your head. I am nothing like you." She spat. "Just because they aren't up to your 'standards', means nothing to me. I have a choice. And you will never influence it. Not again. I have a choice, and that to trust those around me."

_Biomerge_

_Crest Activate!_

_Renamon biomerge to..._

Rika Nonaka was back in action, and she was never going back.

**Frontier Digital World**

"Fist of the Beast King!" The mysterious figure shouted. Jeri was safe, that was all that mattered. But it had been nearly five long years since Takato had heard those words. Could it be?

The attack overpowered the Woodmon's Branch Drill and knocked them back. "You will not harm the girl." The figure intoned. "Not if I can help it." Jeri couldn't figure out why this person was protecting her. Was it Beezlemon? No, Impmon was taken away. It couldn't be.

"Leo-mon?" Jeri asked her voice shaky. If it wasn't him... a sob wracked through her body. Her hands were shaking, why were they shaking?

The figure took out a short blade and the smoke failed to clear. "Please leave."

"Why should we listen to you?" One of the Woodmon snarled. This person had no right telling them what or what not to do. Only ChaosPuppetmon had that right.

"Don't make me fight you," the figure sighed resignedly. "I do not want to do that." The figure was extremely calm, despite the tense situation.

"Good, then we'll take you out ourselves," another Woodmon hissed. "Branch Drill!"

"The figure swerved and slashed their branch like arms that served as the function of their attack. "I did not say I would not fight you. I said I would prefer not too. You leave me no choice. Fist of the Beast King!" The smoke cleared and revealed who Takato thought it would be; Leomon, the lion hero of Jeri's childhood. Things could only get better.

The attack hit all three Woodmon and deleted them. Unlike the Leomon of four years ago, this one made no move to absorb the data. "I am sorry that it had to like this." Leomon remarked sadly. He sheathed the small sword and turned towards Takato and the others.

"Leomon!" Jeri's voice cried. Tears were running down her face, like rivulets.

"I am sorry, Jeri." Leomon knelt down, making him the same size as the teenage girl. "I was unable to protect you. I-" His words were cut short as Jeri threw herself at Leomon with the same vigor she displayed when she first encountered the Champion.

"Leomon," she sniffled, her face buried into Leomon's body.

"I think she forgives you, Leomon." Takato commented dryly. Jeri would finally begin to heal fully after the D-Reaper's assault on her mental psyche. She deserved it.

**Tamers Digital World**

"I would like a very good explanation for this." Henry ordered, sternly, crossing her arms. He faced a rather stoic Iori, a nervous Tomoki, a very pleased with herself Suzie. Henry was not pleased, especially with the spectacle Minervamon made out of deleting Pajiramon.

"I biomerged," Suzie replied. "Aren't you proud of me, Henry?" She smiled disarmingly at Henry who felt disappointed in himself for keeping such a life changing secret from the others. He cursed the decision he made with Rika and Takato when they had found out, two years ago.

Terriermon sighed and pinched his tiny brow. Henry would not be pleased. Or proud. Not in the slightest. "And when did you biomerge, Shuichion?" Henry asked.

"She biomerged a few days before we met up with you." Iori informed blithely. "We were fighting Makuramon and Tomoki and Shakkoumon were caught in his Primal Orb. Suzie just biomerged, to protect us. If you want to blame someone, you should probably blame me." He shrugged. He hadn't been responsible at all through the entire ordeal. He was the most rational out of the entire preteen group in his opinion, so it would have made more sense for him to lead rather than treating the entire group as a democracy.

That caught everyone's attention. Daisuke and Tomoki goggled at the stoic preteen. Daisuke, for one, failed to see a reason why he should be blamed and Tomoki? He was confused at how Iori even perceived himself as the guilty one.

Henry kneaded his forehead. "And why, pray tell, should I do that?" He was extremely frustrated with the situation but releasing his anger would lead to curiosity and suspicion from the others. Things he didn't need.

"I wasn't being very responsible the entire time we weren't with you. I failed to exert any authority whatsoever and that led to a wild goose chase, which several fights, humans and digimon, took place. And probably when they shouldn't have." Iori added. "I failed to plan anything and therefore, we were caught in a life-threatening situation. This was entirely my fault." He finished, staring Henry in the eye, subtly challenging him to protest.

"What done is done, Henry." Junpei commented. "You can't go back in time and stop Suzie from biomerging. Plus with one more Mega, the playing field is leveled a little bit more." Henry's eye twitched. How was he supposed to protect Suzie when she didn't even try to listen him?

"Fine." Henry gritted out. There was only one thing he could do. "Shuichon, try to keep the blood lust down a bit when you're fighting. I'd rather you not go beheading any more enemies when you're biomerged." Suzie had taken it a step too far while deleting Pajiramon. She treated it wholly like a game, it wasn't a game.

"Why?" Suzie asked, confused. Wasn't flat out crushing the enemy a good thing?

Henry answered coldly. "I don't need you losing yourself." He couldn't reveal the secret yet behind the dangers of biomerging.

**Adventure Digital World**

Sakuyamon's figure stood in the mist of bright light, yet different. The golden armor turned to a slim body suit that looked more like Rika, in fact. Her hair, instead of two long pigtails was braided and coiled into a bun. Her staff was the same but only with minor differences. Was this the power of the crest?

"Hello IceNeoDevimon."

Sakuyamon no Shinrai. Crest Mega. Attacks: Arrow of Trust and Shield of Judgement.

"Fox Drive." She announced coolly. The blue flames encircled the icy figure of IceNeoDevimon had burned, surely charcoaling the body. The flames died down and what was left was a frozen crystal. IceNeoDevimon had protected himself from the flames by encasing his body with ice.

Sakuyamon no Shinrai signed, wearily and spun her staff in a clockwise motion. It turned into a bow. "Arrow of Trust!" She uttered, drawing the bow back and leveling it at IceNeoDevimon's crystal. She fired and the arrow struck it cleanly and it cracked the crystal. It began to shatter, revealing IceNeoDevimon once more.

"Stop hiding," Sakuyamon no Shinrai snarled, harshly. "You have to face me sooner or later."

"Frozen Claw!" IceNeoDevimon struck out at Sakuyamon no Shinrai who deftly dodged it and caught his outstretched claw by locking it with her bow. She yanked the bow towards her, dragging IceNeoDevimon along with her.

"Fox Drive!" Taken by surprise, the blue flames once again encircled them and then disappeared. Sakuyamon no Shinrai was left untouched but IceNeoDevimon was charcoaled. Burnt.

"Goodbye." Sakuyamon no Shinrai said unemotionally. She took a step back, drew her bow again and fired. "Arrow of Trust!" She aimed at his forehead and fired.

IceNeoDevimon was deleted, again. She was free. No more nightmares, no more running.

Sakuyamon no Shinrai turned her bow back into her staff. Rika and Renamon appeared, exhausted from their deed.

Rika gave a dry grin at Justimon and collapsed. Justimon was quick enough to catch her before she hit the ground. The frozen dome began to crack and shattered into crystals.

**Comments:**

**This dedicated to David Hu who would have changed the world through his work. He was meant to go far. He died on January 5th, 2012 and this is to commemorate his memory. RIP David. I will never forget.**

Hi. It's been a while, hasn't it?

This is a really action packed chapter and I appreciate all who read it. When I first started the chapter I didn't expect such a long time to write it. But things had changed as you know.

When my friend died, I was half way through the chapter but didn't feel like posting it. It wasn't complete. It wasn't well done as David would have liked it.

I spent a while, writing on random fandom, but mostly trying hard in school as David would have liked for me to have done.

I was planning to post this last weekend but unfortunately my flash drive died on me. So that means I lost everything. The three stories I had been planning to dedicate to David and a lot of other things were gone as well.

I thank SilentInsomniac who has understood throughout this entire ordeal. Read his fic and review. It's not my cup of tea but it is definitely a good one to read.

I thank you, my readers, for understanding as well. It has been a while.

Crests can be used when biomerging in this universe. Yes, Takato does have the same type of crest Rika used. Can he use it? Not right now. What kind of form should you expect from him? A known one. Will Henry receive one? Yes, he will. His crest form? Smaller than his biomerged form.

I particularly like the Tamers season even if it scared me as a young child. I especially enjoy the dark undertone it has to offer as a teenager. I pity the fact I disliked it at such a young age because I couldn't really understand the genius Digimon had to offer.

I have chapter 22 already planned out and so it shouldn't take me a while to post it. But consider waiting a month or two as SAT's and AP testing is coming up soon.

I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Arika Ito


	22. Chapter 22

**Together We Stand, Divided We Fall Chapter 22**

**Adventure Digital World Edge of Forest**

Rika's return to the group was ... more or less extremely awkward. The others didn't know how to react to her. She didn't blame them. She wouldn't know how to react to herself, especially to her ... unreasonable actions.

Rika and Renamon were virtually ignored by everyone except the older teenagers. Only Sora, Taichi and Yamato made any efforts to speak to her, while Mimi, Jyou and Koushirou were ferried in and out of the Digital World through the terminals to Earth. They couldn't risk the others.

They moved through the areas more swiftly, now that no one else had disappeared and constant search groups moving in and out of the area didn't hamper them. They destroyed the Dark Towers even more quickly and swiftly edging towards the coastal areas, or more importantly, the beach.

"Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon cried out, weakening another Dark Tower. Agunimon crushed it with a quick _Pyro Punch__**. **_"It's been kind of quiet." Kazemon remarked, her wings fluttering behind her as she landed on the ground.

"I know." Agunimon answered but not before firing _Pyro Darts_ at another tower Lobomon was destroying. The Spirit of Light scowled at Agunimon who sent a cheerful wave back. "It bothers me. Something is going to happen soon and it's going to be big."

"When is it never?" Kazemon commented airily. "Hurricane Wave!" The high-speed winds created cracks in the dark tower and sent it tumbling to the ground.

**Adventure Digital World**

"Diamond Storm!" The sharp edges of the crystal struck the black tower, only just cracking it, the external damage was extensive. The inside was probably even worse.

Rika analyzed it, thinking thoughtfully. She walked over to the tower, noted how tall and thick it was. She tapped a spot, a meter and half of the ground. "X marks the spot Renamon."

Renamon nodded, drew back her paw and punched the place Rika had indicated. It toppled over with a large crack and sent dust clouds up. "You've gotten better."

Rika shrugged. "It's not that difficult. Factor in the height, weight and width of thing, plus the damage and how unstable it is. Then you just need to calculate how much force is needed to send it down. Of course, you could just do another _Diamond Storm_ and the same thing happens. It goes down."

Renamon smirked and replied, "I want you to be challenged, Rika. Not much has been going on." It was mundane destroying the towers. Almost as boring as taking the clothes that Rika would never wear to the GoodWill center. Rika's mother had gotten better but she still sometimes chose clothing that Rika would never touch a six feet stick. The towers weren't even aesthetically pleasing, so Renamon felt better about destroying them. One doesn't spend over three years living with a super model without developing tastes.

Rika sent her a look, "Wouldn't that apply to you more though? You are the one who does the actual fighting. And you're right, nothing has happened since _we_ deleted IceNeoDevimon." She relished the word _we_, it symbolized that she and Renamon had worked together to destroy her biggest nightmare. She walked over to another tower, staring wistfully at it. "Henry would be a lot better at this," Rika remarked absentmindedly. "He'd probably be able to figure out in his head on the first try, exactly where for Terriermon to strike these stupid things." Tall, dark and narrow, the towers marred the pleasant setting that the Digital World displayed.

"

That he would, but of course, Terriermon needs the extra help," Renamon added. "If he didn't, he'd probably be working all day to destroy these things." Despite his power and height as a Mega, Terriermon had to use his stealth to substitute his lack of power as a Rookie.

Rika laughed, "You're right and Takato would probably just have Guilmon strike wildly at the towers and hope it would come down in one hit. The sad thing is, it probably would." She grinned cheerfully and saw the vast ocean just beyond the trees. Her smile fell and she commented quietly. "The beach is close by, Renamon."

"Yes, it is." Renamon replied, soothingly. She closed her eyes in meditation.

"There's a Legendary Warrior of Water, right?" Rika inquired. "Ranamon?" It sounded similar to Renamon but Rika bet that the Legendary Warrior wasn't half as cool as Renamon was. "Exactly what happened to them?"

Her partner's silence answered the question just as well as her answering it vocally. There was trouble on the horizon, she was sure of it.

**Frontier Digital World Wood Sector**

"So how big is Seraphimon's castle?" Willis asked conversationally. This time, they took the Floramon's kind offer for their nectar soup and found it was quite delicious.

"Huge."

"That's descriptive."

"Well, it is a castle," Hikari replied. "It's kind of prerequisite for castles to be big," she reasoned. Castles, anywhere in the world, were enormous. Always.

"It'll probably be as big as Zhuqiaomon's castle," Gatomon remarked. Her paws made squishy sounds as they contacted the damp grass floor. "I hope we will be able to find more clues about the Demon Lords."

"Why are we going there again?" Leomon asked. Takato, Jeri and Guilmon spent the entire night trying to bring him back to speed, but he was still missing some things. He just 'hatched' a few days ago. They couldn't remember everything.

"If there is any information about the Demon Lords," Kouichi informed confidently. "It'll be in Lord Seraphimon's library. It has everything regarding the Digital World in it." He remembered the hours of searching through the library with Kouji for anything information about Lucemon. Lucemon was part of the Demon Lords. Therefore, there would be information about Lucemon there. Hopefully, if Lord Seraphimon updated his library often.

"Ah, I see. Thank you Kouichi." Leomon replied. "We should be cautious then. Such a large estate beckons to be filled with traps." The dirt indented a little under his weight.

The entire group paused to stare at Leomon and Neemon asked, curiously, "Why?"

"If the Lord Seraphimon had any knowledge of the Demon Lords before his capture, I believe he would have installed traps to prevent any enemies from reaching him or it is also possible that the Demon Lords would expect any one who would go searching for the Lord Seraphimon and set more traps. Or even designate one of their... current underlings to stay at the castle," Leomon answered dryly. "We must expect caution from ourselves if we wish to survive in such dangerous surroundings."

**Tamers Digital World**

"Why is it that nothing ever happens to us?" Kazu asked Kenta. "I mean, seriously. No enemy digimon has ever come back to haunt us, and the farthest Guardromon has digivolved is to Ultimate."

Ketnta shot Kazu a dry look, saying 'We are currently being hunted down and you're complaining about boredom'. "I dunno," Kenta shrugged. "Maybe because we aren't very interesting."

"Speak for yourself," Kazu scoffed. "Because I am plenty interesting."

"Yes, you sure are," Kenta retorted. What were they going to do? They had their partners with them and Kenta felt a tad bit safer with them by their sides. However, MarineAngemon was a defensive digimon, a healer. He didn't have much firepower except against the D-Reaper. And no offense to Guardromon, unless Kazu had the power to digivolve him to Ultimate and keep him there, they were in definite trouble.

"Really, I feel like ever since we got dumped here, we haven't done anything interesting." Kazu complained, walking through the desert plain.

"That's because we _haven't_ done anything," Kenta reminded. "The most exciting thing we did during the D-Reaper invasion was nearly getting arrested by the police." The key word was _nearly_, as they split the moment the police helicopter light flashed on them. They didn't even want to think about what would happen if they had gotten caught. They never told anyone about it. Kazu referred to it as their great escapade. "That and rescuing the others from the D-Reaper."

All the while they were discussing their rather drab lives, they failed to notice the incoming Data Stream heading right towards them. Takato always said their lack of focus would get them in trouble. And in trouble they were.

**Adventure Digital World The Forest**

"How many did you knock down?" Koushirou asked absentmindedly as he programmed his computer to do a scan of his surroundings. They had to get an accurate reading of the number of towers around them. Through teamwork, Takuya and Izumi destroyed several towers in the area.

"I'd like to say ten or twelve," Izumi guessed, she wasn't really counting. She was more focused on not making a fool of herself in front of Takuya. Of course, the boy was so obtuse; he didn't really notice. "How many did you say was in the area?" She smiled.

"When I first entered the Digital World and planted towers, there were about five that I did. However, I went over this area in my- um- base and there were at least thirty more planted. Also I do not believe Arukenimon nor Mummymon used any of the towers here," Ken informed listlessly. He hated the continued reminder of what he had done. Would it never go away?

"So, you have no idea." Takuya replied. Izumi smacked him upside the head. "Ow!" He rubbed the area where Izumi hit him.

"We're going to go to the coast," Izumi informed, indicating with her eyes to tell Takuya _to shut up_ because they really didn't need to create more tension within the group. God, the boy could be so clueless sometimes. Why did she like him so much!

"Okay," Koushirou nodded without looking up from his screen. He quickly tapped into the number of towers within the Digital World and with that, five black boxes turned white. "If you happen to see Rika, tell her to report to me."

"Is he insane?" Takuya asked Izumi as they walked away. "She'll kill us." Rika scared the bejeezus out of him and the fact Renamon listened to her every command didn't make him feel any better.

Izumi shook, "How about we say we didn't see her?" Izumi suggested. It was a low tactic but Rika was something _different_. They would be blamed just for being unobservant.

"Sounds like a plan."

**Tamers Digital World First Digital Plane**

"We're going to have to look for them, aren't we?" Suzie asked after the Data Stream blew through the area, carrying Kazu and Kenta along with it. "Geez, just how exactly are we supposed to do anything?"

"You speak as if there are other options, Shuichion," Lopmon remarked, snuggly placed within Suzie's extra bag. It was a chic shoulder bag that fit Lopmon perfectly. Suzie brought it for that exact reason.

"Not saying that we don't," Suzie replied. "It's just been really troublesome running around the place and trying to keep us together." She wrapped some of the bag's strap around her wrist, tying her even closer to her partner.

"Sounds like a conspiracy," Terriermon grinned, hanging off of Henry's shoulder. Terriermon always did like his crazy ideas.

"She's right though," Tomoki pointed out. "There have been a lot of funny things going on lately. There could be a conspiracy against us."

"The whole world is working against us." Junpei hypothesized. "...So if they, in theory, have control of the Data Streams that must mean they have the Digimon Sovereigns under their control."

The severity of situation sunk in as they realized they were in extremely hostile territory that could turn on them in a second.

"This is not good, not good at all."

**XXXXX Digital World**

"Why is it that the young ones are more astute to our plans?" Lilithmon remarked airily. Her long sharp nails curled comfortably around the observing orb, another gift from their master. "Result from biomerging?"

"Perhaps, we shall see." Barbamon intoned. "The Spirit of Wind and Fire approach the beach. Shall we set up a greeting party for them? The Spirit of Water?"

"Brilliant idea." Lilthmon cackled. "In fact, I'll tell her myself." She swept out of the room, her cape billowing behind her.

"She's just asking for a fight, isn't she?" Barbamon remarked to the slumbering Belphemon. "I should have figured I wouldn't be answered."

He sighed to himself and continued to watch the events of the orb. _Some things never change_.

**Tamers Digital World Unknown**

"We are so screwed!" Kazu panicked, running around in complete circles. Kenta was getting a headache just staring at him.

"Kazu, don't you think you're overreacting a bit?" Guardromon asked hesitantly. When Kazu was stressed, he had a tendency to scream. And panic. But only a little bit.

Kazu paused in mid-step. "Yes, I suppose I am overreacting a bit, but here we are lost in the Digital World with freaks for digimon are out for our lives. And we don't know where we are. So, yeah, I may be overreacting but I think I have a good reason for it." He started running again.

"You're wasting a lot of energy just doing that." Kenta remarked and MarineAngemon chirped as well. "I know Kazu's weird, MarineAngemon. We've known that for a while."

"Hey," Kazu snapped. "This is only one of many ways I can think." His teachers were constantly irritated with Kazu because of his tendency to tap anything and everything during a test. His parents believed that their son had ADHD. Kazu figured that he had

an extremely short attention span.

"So genius," Kenta retorted. "What have you thought up?"

"Well, I was thinking that we should find some cover and any possible indigenous digimon around to help." Kazu answered, "Because we don't have that much fire power."

"Congratulations," Kenta deadpanned. "Henry could have done that in his sleep."

"Stop comparing me to Henry!"

**Frontier Digital World Ice Sector**

They stared at the frozen wasteland; snow particles had already begun falling. "I'm going to suppose no one brought heavy duty clothing." Willis guessed.

"Nada."

"Nope."

"Wow, this is going to be great."

"Can we not think about it?"

"Um, so, suppose you begin feeling really hot or warm, I suppose you keep your clothes on."

"What?"

"Paradoxical undressing. One explanation for the very interesting effect is a cold-induced malfunction of the hypothalamus, the part of the brain that regulates body temperature. Another explanation is that the muscles contracting peripheral blood vessels become exhausted, which can be known as a loss of vasomotor tone and relax, leading to a sudden surge of blood and also to the extremities, fooling the person into feeling overheated."

"What are you, a dictionary?"

"No."

"I think an encyclopedia would be a better description."

"Can we not talk about this?"

"What than do you want to talk about?"

"Anything but that. Like raindrops and roses."

"_Whiskers on kittens!_ You mean what we're not seeing?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that'll be easy."

**Adventure Digital World Beach**

Kazemon stared at the oncoming waves, ebbing and flowing, slowly eroding away at the sandy beach. Then she spotted the continuous rows of ominous black towers that Ken had mentioned, which decorated the landscape. "You know, Ken must have had fun planting these things. It's the only explanation I can think of why there is so many."

"Eh," Agunimon shrugged. "He was half insane because of the Dark Spore in him and these might not all be his, remember those two weirdoes? Arukenimon and Mummymon?" He pointed out.

"Let's just get started." Kazemon sighed, exasperated. Even though they couldn't fight back, Kazemon was actually getting tired. They spent hours walking, or flying in her case, and destroying towers.

**XXXXXX Digital World**

Ranamon glared at Lilithmon with the strength of a thousands suns. Unthreatened, Lilithmon continued on being arrogant and precocious because she knew it irritated Ranamon so. It was fun. People who were self-centered deserved shots at their ego. It made them much more, compliant. Especially if they were as irritating as Ranamon.

Of course, when and if Ranamon had the shot, she would take it.

"Do you understand, underling?" Lilithmon drawled snidely, her voice clearly mocking Ranamon. "Good, don't make the same mistakes as you usually do, Ranamon. As in, do not fail the Demon Lords."

Ranamon twitched and seethed, glaring at the Demon Lord. Or Lady. A man would be a very fitting description for Lilithmon's ugly mug.

Smirking triumphantly, Lilithmon left the room with a flourish.

Annoyed, Ranamon slashed her door with a water whip, muttering unintelligible words.

It formed a gruesome scar that etched from top to bottom.

**Tamers Digital World First Digital Plane**

"So, exactly what we would be doing if Kazu and Kenta hadn't disappeared?" Daisuke asked. "Wander around?" He said absentmindedly, glancing around. There wasn't much to see, it was just a dusty Plane.

"We'd probably try to hunt down the Devas," Henry replied authoritatively. "Even if they may or may not have control of the data streams, they would probably still come looking _for us_."

"Great, so, quite literally, trouble comes looking for us." Tomoki groaned. "That's exactly what I always tell my teachers, just in the wrong situation." It wasn't like he tried to start fights. He was just trying to protect people from bullies and since he always won his fights, he turned out to be the bad guy. Hence, trouble found him, as usual.

"I'm perfectly sure that trouble would always find you," Suzie retorted swiftly. In her opinion, trouble always followed him because life would always be like that.

"Suzie," Henry admonished. The biomerge had already begun to change her. Slowly.

"Sorry."

**Frontier Digital World Ice Sector**

They were all bundled in their extra clothing, which thankfully and surprisingly, was sufficient enough to resist the cold weather. But said cold weather wasn't really that cold. The snow had stopped falling ten minutes in.

Night fell quickly as they trudged their way through the snow. "Well. We made good distance today." Bokomon remarked easily. Neemon had voiced his desires to Bokomon about Seraphimon having a Trailmon leading to his castle. After the Digital World was reconfigured, things had been... switched up. Instead of the Ice Sector coming before the Wind Sector, it was reversed. Also there were more Trailmon tracks leading everywhere.

But even if there were more Trailmon tracks leading everywhere, they wanted to avoid them because after Daemon's ambush, they were a lot more wary of every thing really. Especially after the Mushroomon.

Bokomon rebuked Neemon, telling him that Lord Seraphimon wouldn't have wanted a Trailmon track because that would have meant he would have gotten a lot more visitors and digimon looking for miracles.

Lord Seraphimon didn't have time to solve the problems of every day life; he had an entire world to run with Cherubimon and Lady Ophanimon. He was too important.

Neemon thought that Lord Seraphimon was kindhearted enough to help any digimon who went looking for his help.

**Tamers Digital World First Digital Plane**

To say the truth, Daisuke fell rather useless. Iori had somehow managed to get a Crest, while he got nothing. He wasn't even making any decisions. All he really was doing was dragging his feet through the dirt, listening to DemiVeemon snore. Loudly. Had his life really fallen to this?

Four years ago, he had saved the Digital World. Now, he was on the run. Albeit, in a different Digital World, but still. What sent the Demon Lords after them? Myotismon was gone. The D-Reaper was hidden. Lucemon was part of the Demon Lords, so that explained the Legendary Warriors. But why involve the Digidestined and the Tamers?

Where was the vendetta? Where were the cause, the reason, and the explanation for this entire thing? Wouldn't it have been easier just to leave them in the dark? Sneak a surprise attack in and end this thing in the real world? Why was everything happening?

Henry had asked these questions and requested that they think about exactly why everything was happening; it was also something to keep their mind off of the barren ground. Because, really, there was nothing there. Nothing to see, nothing to do but walk around.

**Adventure Digital World The Coast**

Ranamon seethed, deep in the depths of the murky beach water. She hated her! That stupid little witch of a Digimon. She didn't care that Lilithmon was a Demon Lord. She could take her.

She was only part of the stupid plot against the brats because one, she wanted revenge against that pesky _so not prettier than her_ Legendary Warrior of Wind. And two, if she wanted to have power, then she had to be on the winning side.

Yes, first she would take down that stupid girl and then, then, she would strike against Lilithmon to get the respect she deserved.

And she would rule as the supreme ruler of the Oceans. Yes, life would be good. She would just have to bide her time.

**Adventure Digital World Forest**

"Howling Blaster!" Blue Flames burnt down a tower and Garurumon stood triumphantly where it formerly stood after the flames died down.

"That's number thirteen," Yamato announced, grinning cheerfully. Less was more in Yamato's opinion, especially when dealing with the Dark Towers. "Did you know in America, thirteen is regarded as a unlucky number? Kind of like how four is for Asia."

"Meteor Wing!" This time fiery orange flames erupted from Birdramon and burnt down another tower.

"No, we didn't." Sora replied airily, admiring her shoes. They were her old tennis shoes, scuffed to perfection.

"Yeah, when did you become a walking encyclopedia?" Taichi teased light heartedly. He glanced at Greymon who was happily stomping on towers. Godzilla came to mind when he saw it. Agumon didn't have fond memories of the towers, well, no one did really but his partner really got a sense of glee when he lit two more towers on fire with a _Nova Flame_.

"So what are we going to do with Rika?" Yamato asked after Garurumon crashed into another tower. The situation at hand had to be fixed or the teamwork of the massive group would suffer.

"What can we do with Rika," Taichi answered. "She doesn't like any of us so we can't exactly try to give her advice like we would with Daisuke or Miyako and it's not like we can gain her trust by setting up a trap." He was sure that Rika hated his guts.

"I say we get the person who has the most likely chance of connecting with Rika and hope they bond." Sora suggested, dusting imaginary dirt off of her shorts. They both glanced at Yamato. "And then we can mend the relationship from there."

"What?" Yamato asked when he noticed. "Rika and I are nothing alike." He protested. He wasn't voluntary going into the lion's den. Rika was, well, he wouldn't use the word stupid but honestly, it was the best word to describe the fact she ordered her Rookie partner to attack and distract a Mega. Also the fact she wasn't exactly scared... They wouldn't get along at all.

"Well," Taichi ventured. "You did have that angsty thing going on eight years ago," he mentioned. "You both left the group too."

"Yeah!" Sora agreed. "So it's decided. Yamato, you'll be the one to talk to Rika. Good luck!" She shoved him in the general destination of the young teenager.

"He is so dead," she commented in an undertone to Taichi, when she figured Yamato was far enough not to hear her comment.

"So much for being his girlfriend," Taichi snarked. "And technically, wouldn't you be a good option as well?"

"The survival of the group matters more than the individual in this case," Sora retorted. Yes, she was virtually sacrificing her beloved boyfriend but in this case, it was very much worth it. "And no, I do not think Rika and I would be a good combination because she does not resemble me in anyway. It's better to let Yamato handle this."

"Wow."

"Be quiet."

**Earth**

"Something doesn't seem right," Katsuharu kicked a ball to Teppei. "It's been too long. "Tomoki's family is starting to get really worried."

"Well, what do you want us to do?" Chiaki asked, sitting on a swing set. "Face it Katsuharu, we're useless. We can't do anything in the Digital World. We go there, someone else will get hurt." She scuffed her shoe on the ground. "Better stay there than go there."

"And we shouldn't tell them about the Digital World," Teruo interrupted before Katsuharu could speak. "We'll be incarcerated into an insane asylum. I'm pretty sure that Tomoki wouldn't be too pleased about that. I really do not want to be in one of those things."

"We know, Katsuharu," Teppei answered. "We're just as frustrated as you are. But honestly, I think the best option for us right now is to wait. We'll know when we are needed."

"I know," Katsuharu frowned grimly. "But something tells me it's not alright in the Digital World. It shouldn't be taking them this long."

**Adventure Digital World**

Ryo felt like a bit of a stalker, observing Rika from the trees. He had actually been lying in the tree for a half hour when Rika and Renamon approached the area.

Cyberdramon didn't really need any supervision. He was a half a mile west, eagerly destroying all the towers in sight. Ryo could see the dust cloud growing.

Rika had a habit of pointing out where Renamon should strike in order to destroy the tower.

"Level of terrain, 32 degrees... height, ten meters..." Yes, he certainly felt like a stalker.

He would have to try and leave soon, unnoticed because if he wasn't careful. Cyberdramon would level the entire forest soon.

**Earth Hypnos Building**

"Yamaki, I don't understand, why don't they come to Earth, where they are safe?" Riley asked. They had seen the two _digidestined_ who had quickly relayed Ryo's message to them.

The situation was baffling. There were more people, like Henry and Takato out there. What could they do? What were their abilities?

"They are afraid that the Demon Lords will transfer them to another place if they try to leave. They don't want to risk being separated even further," Yamaki replied while typing on his laptop. He was researching the people, _the Legendary Warriors_, who they were and their parents.

They detailed that their parents had no knowledge of the Digital World. They didn't even know that they have gone to such a foreign place. He could understand that part because; they had said that it had been four years since they returned from their Digital World. Why tell their parents about a foreign world when there was a possibility they would never return?

It didn't bode well for Yamaki because he would be stuck informing them about the dangers that their children were placing themselves in. Overprotective parents never blended well with the stoic government official.

Yamaki requested Jyou and Mimi's assistance because it would be a lot easier to believe if they had a digital partner like Gomamon and Palmon to reinforce his information. How could they deny it when there was real life proof in front of them, talking to them?

**Frontier Digital World**

Everyone fell asleep rather quickly, fatigued by the cold weather, the long walk and the extremely stressful day they had endured.

Takato and Guilmon had first watch, which they were not entirely grateful for but understood. The safety of the group mattered more than personal comfort. With one hour in to the watch and two hours remaining, everyone had fallen asleep. Or so they thought.

"Takato," Leomon's deep voice rumbled as he approached the duo. "May I speak with you?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure, of course. What do you want to talk about?" Takato stammered, slightly shoving Guilmon off of him to get in to a more comfortable position.

"I wish to talk about Jeri," Leomon requested. "I know a lot has happened since ... my death and I wish to know about her thoughts." He believed that Takato would be a reliable source as the teenager was one of those who cared for Jeri as much he did.

Takato deflated. Jeri had been through a lot of emotional turmoil, most of which he didn't even know about. "I don't know everything but what I can tell you is that I think Jeri is stable. She still has problems but she's definitely trying to work them out. The breakdown that she had, it was mostly shock and surprise."

He paused to consider his words. "Leomon, she accepted your death. She didn't get over it but she understood that you were gone and you were never coming back. The fact that you did come back, but only because Impmon was captured, it was a bit too much for her to handle."

"..."

"Also, Leomon, if you die one more time. I'm not sure Jeri could take it again."

**Comments:**

Well, that took a lot longer than I expected. It was mostly my fault because, silly me, two days before school ended, I got into this new manga. I stayed up all night reading it. It was awesome.

So I spent a lot of hours reading it and going through that fandom. It's name is Kuroko no Basuke and it is pure win. I like the main character a lot. It's a sports manga and even though Prince of Tennis left with a funny taste in my mouth, I really like this one.

I also have plans to watch Digimon Savers. I never really did watch it but I have heard positive reviews about it and it apparently is like Tamers as in it is Darker and Edgier.

Soooo, that's a lot of sleep I'll be wasting.

A lot more stuff is happening in this chapter and I hope it intrigues you all. Really. I do. I was also thinking of doing a rewrite of the chapters, making them a lot more descriptive.

If you are for or against that idea, please answer in a PM or review.

I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Arika Ito


	23. Chapter 23

**Together We Stand, Divided We Fall Chapter 23**

* * *

**Frontier** _Digital World Seraphimon's Castle_

They stared, looking up at the vast and daunting wooden door of the castle that Seraphimon had vacated.

"Wow," Takeru remarked, craning his neck, utterly speechless. "I think it's safe to say that it's bigger than Zhuquiaomon's Castle."

"No kidding," Patamon replied, hanging off Takeru's head; he was starting to appreciate Terriermon's mode of transport, more so than walking.

They reached the door, which was at least fifteen feet tall and the door handle was half that. It was the only entrance into the castle that they could see but thankfully, Leomon was tall enough to open the door without any trouble.

The entrance chamber was musty and dark. It seemed to forbid anyone entrance into the castle, its darkness a warning to all those who dared.

"Well," Takato said nervously. "Good thing we have flashlights."

"And extra batteries," Jeri answered mournfully, peering into the infinite darkness.

* * *

**Adventure **_Digital World Forest_

Yamato edged closer to where Rika and Renamon were decimating towers with Garurumon close behind him.

"Diamond Storm!" Another tower collapsed in on itself.

"Howling Blaster!" That destroyed another tower, the one that appeared to be Renamon's next target. Yamato sent an accusing glare at his partner who merely shrugged. He had been hoping to make a quiet entrance.

"Yamato," Rika greeted, not sparing him a single glance.

"Rika," Yamato replied, "I'm impressed that you knew that it was me," hoping that would be enough to spark a conversation.

"Of course," Rika said sarcastically. "What kind of tamer would I be if I couldn't even identify evolution forms and I know that you're Gabumon's partner."

"Sure." Sora and Tai were idiots. How was he supposed to talk to someone who didn't want to be talked to?

"What do you want Yamato?" Rika fixed him with a glare, every awkward movement seemed to judged by her icy violet eyes. "You're here for a reason, don't deny it."

"We have a common enemy," Yamato retorted, he felt so much more comfortable now. "All of us, we are stronger together. Us older kids, it's weird seeing you guys divided."

"You want someone who goes rogue on a wild goose chase, possibly endangering everyone?" Rika laughed mirthlessly. She smiled bittersweet, "What I did, yeah, I'll admit, it was stupid and on the side of recklessness but I am not going to say that I am sorry."

"You're acting like no one has ever done anything stupid. Newsflash, there are other people who done plenty stupid things," Yamato shot back. "Trust me on that. The real reason that I was sent is because you and I have something in common," at Rika's look of disbelief, "Our crests are something we have to learn, something we thought we didn't have. Mine was friendship and I think I know what your is."

"Do tell," Rika replied scathingly. Why wasn't she getting it? Why wasn't she understanding?

"Your is trust, Rika. You don't trust Ryo and you sure don't trust me." Yamato informed bluntly. "I'm not really sure what your problem is, Rika but you'd better get over it fast."

"I have people I trust," Rika protested. "But you're right, you aren't one of them and I don't trust easily."

"Why?" Yamato argued, "God, you're only fourteen, who in the world hurt you so much that you can't even trust other people?"

* * *

**Tamers **_Digital World First Plane_

Suzie," Henry called out. "We need to talk."

From her conversation with Junpei, Suzie who was very interested about spirit evolving and she wasn't about to ask Tomoki any questions, she stopped and said a few quick words. She ran towards Henry with Lopmon dangling in the wind behind her. "What is it, Jen-niichan?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you could biomerge?" Henry asked carefully, keeping his gaze in front of himself. He needed a positive relationship with Suzie and the fact that he continually left Rika and Takato to take care of the rift between themselves made him very ashamed. So of course, Suzie admired Rika, she was the one who spent most of the time with Suzie.

He missed the days where Suzie continually adored her older brother. "I'm not upset but I just want to know why."

Suzie remained mute. She opened her mouth to answer and then she clamped it shut again. She appeared contemplative. It seemed that she too, adopted their father's trait of thinking before answering. If only they hadn't adopted their mother's trait of blurting out the first thing that came to mind when they weren't calm.

"I was just scared," Suzie stammered. "When we were younger and I became Lopmon's tamer, you were angry."

"That's not it, Suzie." Henry answered. "You've seen me angry before and it hasn't bothered you before. Now what was really stopping you?" At her hesitation, Henry added. "You can tell me now, later or never, if you prefer. I just wanted to let you know that I am not angry that you didn't tell me."

"I was really actually scared that'd you'd be angry," Suzie blurted out. "But it was more than that, I was afraid that we'd get into another argument and it'd be permanent since Rika and Takato aren't here."

Henry blinked in slight shock. He chuckled and hugged her. "Rika's right, you really are too observant for your own good." Henry's strong arms, toned from Tai Chi, enveloped her and his natural body warmth comforted her.

"There's another thing," Suzie sniffed. "Both Iori and Tomoki said that I was really scary when I biomerged into Minervamon, like really scary. Psycho even."

"Well," Henry started. "It's not that like Minervamon's all that well known for her stability, right?" He teased lightly. "Anyways, I'm sure that you'll get the hang of it later,"

Suzie giggled.

"Humans," Terriremon whispered to Lopmon. "They make everything so complicated."

"I want you to make me a promise, I want you to only biomerge when you super need it." Henry knelt down and intertwined his pinky with hers.

"Super duper need it?" Suzie asked, twisting their pinkies.

"Super duper need it," Henry confirmed. "Now who wants a piggy back ride?"

"Nii-chan," Suzie said offended. "I am ten years old, I do not need a piggy back ride and nor do I want one."

"No one's too old for a piggy back ride," he lifted her onto his shoulders. "All aboard the Henry express~"

* * *

**Frontier **_Digital World Seraphimon's Castle_

"This place is kind of creepy," Jeri murmured, clutching Takato by the arm, who was blushing at the extremely close contact. He thanked the gods that it was dark.

"We can barely see," Gatomon said. "At least, you can barely see. I see just fine and I can tell one thing, it's still creepy. It seems to be abandoned." She took a step and she felt the stone beneath her sink. The area around where she stepped, collapsed, about three feet in width and two feet long and she was only able to escape because Patamon was able to lift her, saving her.

"Well, Leomon," Takeru used his flashlight to shine in the empty darkness, barely able to see. "You were right, this place was booby-trapped."

Takato took his backpack and dangled it in front of him as he moved to avoid the six feet square of area. He lightly placed it on the ground, sliding the bag around.

"Uh, Takato, what are you doing?" Bokomon asked curiously, after his heart stopped beating heavily.

"Testing the area for booby traps," he stepped forward and inched his way towards Gatomon and Patamon. "My backpack, which holds three water bottles, a small blanket, a spiral with a couple of pens, a sweater and a jacket, should, at least, be heavy as Gatomon, if not more."

"...That's really smart."

"Thanks," he triggered another trap. He inched forward again, leading the group. "This'll only get rid of the floor traps so keep your eyes out for anything else."

* * *

**Adventure** _Digital World Forest_

"That," Rika took a step back. "Is none of your business. I activated my crest, didn't I? I am fine." She blinked, something had attracted her attention. Yamato didn't know what. "The coast?" She narrowed her eyes. "Who is at the coast, Yamato?"

"Don't avoid the question, Rika." Yamato warned, she grabbed him by the collar, eyes looking threateningly and pulled him in close.

"Who's at the coast?" Rika hissed, eyes dangerous.

"Izumi and Takuya," Yamato choked out. Rika was scaring him. He could hear Garurumon growling.

Rika cursed and released him. "Renamon!" She called out to her partner and they ran off, disappearing into the trees.

Yamato glanced at Garurumon, whose hackles relaxed and gave a shrug, "Should we follow them, Yamato?"

"Yeah, but I want to see what's got her so nervous."

* * *

**Adventure **_Digital World Coast_

"Number seventeen," Kazemon counted as another tower fell. They had been destroying towers for at least an hour and she was beginning to feel, well tired. She could see Agunimon beginning to tire as well and she decided that they would take another break when she heard a strange noise. It was a suctioning kind of noise, like a toilet flushing but it was much louder and closer.

She could see a whirlpool forming and her heart was sinking to the bottom of her stomach. Out of the water was Calamaramon and she was smiling. Not good.

Thankfully, Agunimon had noticed as well and they both nodded, agreeing to evolve to Zephyrmon and Aldamon.

_Beast Spirit Evolve to ... Kazemon_!

_Double Spirit Evolve to ...Agunimon_!

Why didn't it work, why didn't they spirit evolve to the higher level?

* * *

**Tamers** _Digital World First Plane_

They ran, a cloud of dust trailing behind them. They were chased by more Gorillamon, which Andromon and MarineAngemon were capable of handling on a regular basis, but these ones were not normal. They were super powered and angry. But that was because of MarineAngemon's Kahuna Wave.

"This is getting ridiculous," Kazu panted. "There's no point in making us run. Are they trying to get us somewhere?"

"Yes, and they did quite a good job." A louder, deeper voice replied. They skidded to a stop as they took in the view of their Deva enemy, Indramon. "You are Kazu, correct? The one who created the Blue Card that defeated me?"

Kazu swallowed nervously. "Yeah, that's me."

"I see," Indramon paused. "I look forward to deleting you." His horned unlatched itself and he held it, aiming it at Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon and MarineAngemon.

"Oh nuts."

* * *

**Frontier **_Digital World Seraphimon's Castle_

"There aren't as many books as there were in Ophanimon's Castle," Neemon gaped at the large collection of books Seraphimon had.

"Look for anything that might have to do with the Demon Lord or prophecies, even," Takeru ordered quickly, pushing a ladder to reach the book cases.

"...Prophecies?" Takato asked.

"You know, something that predicts the events about to happen," Takeru answered, flipping through a page.

"We had one that mentioned Lucemon's return," Kouichi mentioned. "They're usually pretty reliable but first you've got to understand what they mean, so you can fulfill it."

"Yeah," Hikari agreed. "During Myotismon's invasion of Odaiba, Takeru and I were the subject of a prophecy. Because of it, we had an opportunity of beating Myotismon."

"But he rose up again, four years later?" Jeri asked, looking up again at the large collection of books.

"Yes, but prophecies are important," Takeru reiterated. "There are a lot of enemies we wouldn't have any idea to defeat if it weren't for them."

* * *

**Adventure **_Digital World Forest_

"They aren't going to be pleased with us," Rika murmured to her partner as they raced towards the coast, where trouble was surely brewing.

"We only have to protect them, Rika. We do not need to delete the enemy who is down there," Renamon flashed, running faster than Rika.

"Why shouldn't we delete the enemy?" Rika questioned. "What is so wrong about that?"

"Because it wasn't part of the agreement," Renamon answered, stoically.

"Sometimes I wonder why I said yes."

_Renamon biomerge to Sakuyamon_!

There was a sea witch to hunt and friends to protect even if they wouldn't be happy with her but she was getting used to that.

* * *

**Tamers** _Digital World First Plane_

"Gatling Missle!" The missles burst from Andromon's chest and fired point blank at Indramon.

"Kahuna Wave!" The tiny clear hearts bubbled and fared no better.

"Horn of Desolation!" Andromon and MarineAngemon were unable to hold their ground and tumbled into their tamers.

"Aw nuts," Kazu grumbled, rubbing his head.

Indramon was quickly upon them, his shadow casting onto Kazu and Kenta.

"I will deal with you first," Indramon declared and he kicked Kenta and MarineAngemon away from Kazu and Andromon. "I shall enjoy this~" He narrowed his eyse and refocused on Kazu and Andromon.

"Leave Andromon out of this!" Kazu shouted. "He wasn't even my partner when I created that card!"

"He is your partner and any digimon partnered with a filthy human must die."

* * *

**Frontier **_Digital World Seraphimon's Castle_

It was hard seeing through all the dust. Bokomon guessed that Seraphimon had been captured a while back and nobody noticed because Cherubimon wasn't the social type and Ophanmon was captured around the same time as well. The idea that such a powerful and influential leader could be captured and no one had noticed was utterly disturbing.

Kouichi flipped through so many books, he felt like his fingers were going to fall off. He was starting understand Takuya's distaste with frightening ease. It was terrifying.

Not that he ever voiced that out loud but he was comfortable in the dark. While he couldn't exactly see, he could see shades so it wasn't too bad seeing through the dark.

He was partnered with Takeru, who was two shelves up, looking through books with Patamon looking over his shoulder, double checking.

Kouichi wasn't sure what having a partner would be like. The closest thing they had would be like Bokomon and Neemon, but Kouichi had the feeling that it wasn't the same thing.

"Kouichi, watch out!"

A rather large size book whacked him on the head and tumbled to the ground.

"Sorry," Takeru said sheepishly. "Patamon was reading and it slipped out of his hands."

"It's alright, it wasn't that big. It didn't hurt that much," Kouichi rubbed his head. Oddly, the book lay eagle spread and on a certain page. In the margins, it said. "'Trouble horizon', 'Forgotten evil', forgotten was crossed out and said 'Related' and 'To what?', there was an arrow pointing to 'Lucemon"'"

"Takeru," Kouichi said, alerted. "I think we've got something!"

* * *

**Adventure** _Digital World_

They were in trouble. In a lot of trouble. Back then, they would have easily crushed Calamaramon, but right now, they were struggling, because, right now, they could even spirit evolve to a higher level and it was hampering them. Neither of them really had the elemental advantage right now, Fire was obvious but Wind was pretty much neutral, Wind only really powered Fire. They could have used Junpei or Tomoki right now.

"Titanic Tempest!"

Agunimon and Kazemon regrouped, coughing up Digital Salt Water from their lungs. "What the heck," Agunimon rasped. "Why couldn't we Spirit Evolve?

Kazemon coughed out some more water, "I don't know, maybe it's got to do something with this Digital World."

"What? We can't digivolve just because we're tired? Agunimon asked as they dodged another Acid Ink.

"And hungry," Kazemon added. "What?" She gave him a strange look. "You're not hungry?"

"Enough of that, we've got to come up with a plan to beat Calamaramon," Agunimon fired another Pyro Punch.

"Hurricane Wave!" The attacks hit Calamaramon but failed to afflict any permanent damage.

"You can't beat me!" Calamaramon cackled. "Not if you had twenty copies of yourself!"

"What about an ally?" A clear voice rang out and Calamaramon froze in what seemed to be tentative fear.

It was Sakuyamon who had her staff trained on the Legendary Warrior of Water. She was standing fifteen feet away but seemed unperturbed at the swirling cyclone of water that was Calamaramon. "Back off," she growled. "You can't win, not this round at least. Not against two Champions and a Mega."

Calamaramon growled, narrowing her eyes and sunk down, back to the depths of the ocean. Kazemon and Agunimon sighed as Sakuyamon lowered her staff and walked towards them. She kept her eyes trained on the water, still.

"Are you guys alright?" Sakuyamon murmured, glancing at them for any wounds.

"Fine thanks," Kazemon said gratefully. Agunimon opened his mouth to say something, probably something rude but Kazemon elbowed him in the stomach. "How'd you know?"

"Know that you were in trouble?" Sakuyamon shrugged. "As people associated with Digimon, Henry and Yamaki theorized that we, specifically, have created some sort of, ah, special bonds. I have formed with Kouji, oddly enough, and he has one with you guys. I felt something was wrong, asked where you guys were and got here as fast as I could."

"Why didn't Kouji know?" Agunimon asked.

"Probably because he isn't sensitive to it, yet?" Sakuyamon guessed. "I've gotten more used to it, I suppose. I have strong ones with Takato and Henry and their partners, and they have ones with Jeri and Suzie respectively."

"...What about Ryo?" Agunimon asked.

Sakuyamon stiffened. "What about him?"

"You don't have one with him?"

"If I have a link with him, it's most likely a weak one if it exists at all."

* * *

**Tamers **_Digital World First Plane_

"We are so in trouble, we are so in trouble," Kenta chanted, eyes shut. He could watch his best friend's destruction.

"Phoo. Phoo." MarineAngemon chirped, nudging Kenta on the head.

"What can I do?" Kenta cried out. "You're a great partner, MarineAngemon but Kahuna Wave can't hurt."

"Phoo. Phoo,"

"Me? Biomerge? Are you crazy, MarineAngemon?" Kenta said.

"Phoo."

_Biomerge Activate_!

_Neptunomon_!

"...No way."

* * *

**Frontier **_Digital World Seraphimon's Castle_

"A prophecy?" Takato asked, looking at the book with some hesitancy and Jeri reading over his shoulder. "What's it say?"

"We think it's in ancient Digi-Text," Takeru answered. "If I could talk to Koushiro, I bet we could able to translate it."

"But we can't..." Hikari drifted off.

Bokomon waddled his finger and read the prophecy. "I can translate it," he remarked, squinting his eyes. "It'll take some time, though."

"That's good." Takato agreed. "We can do this."

* * *

**Frontier **_Digital World Seraphimon's Castle_

It took a while for Bokomon to translate it. They sat down, waiting for the studious rookie digimon to consult his books.

"Done!" Bokomon cried out. They looked at him excitedly as he brought out the sheet of paper over. He handed Takeru the sheet of paper.

"Although the words were saved,

Evil still lurks around.

Upon the summer solstice

Sins will be abound.*

As the worlds begin to crumble

And boundaries will be redefined,

Evil will show its face

When fears are truly exposed*

To defeat this frightening evil,

Heroes will understand that

Not all things are certain

And change shall be accepted*

When Hope begins to dim

Lives and worlds transformed

As realization comes to pass

That balance will be restored

When these partner lives are combined.*

Those who begin to hide

Will have their secrets revealed

"That makes no sense," Gatomon declared. Hikari shushed her.

* * *

**Tamers **_Digital World First Plane_

"This is so awesome!" Neptunomon cried. "Now for some unfinished business!"

"Horn of-" Indramon had his horn pointed smack dab at a frightened Kazu and Andromon.

"Wave of Depth~" A giant water wave materialized out of nowhere, in the middle of a virtual desert.

"Impossible!" Indramon insisted.

"That's what I though too," Neptunomon answered. "But apparently not. Vortex Penetrate!" This attack blasted through Indramon, deleting him and they were safe, finally.

* * *

**Adventure** _Digital World Forest_

"What was that about?" Takuya asked Izumi, who watch Rika walk away, Renamon had already faded back into the shadows.

"What do you mean?" Izumi answered absentmindedly.

"I mean, that thing... with Rika!" Takuya blurted out. He thought that they weren't even remotely friendly.

Izumi shot him a glare. "She's not that bad." She paused and took a breath. "She's a little like Kouji, not good at showing her emotions. But she saved us, didn't she? Anyways, I feel kind of bad for her."

"...huh?"

"She's stuck in a foreign environment without any of her friends," Izumi explained. "There was a really creepy digimon following her around- don't give me that look, you remember IceDevimon, don't say he wasn't creepy. I'm just saying, yeah, she should trust us more but I can get where she's coming from."

"Girls are strange." She whacked him on the head. "Ow!"

* * *

**Comments:** Thanks to all who still read but I doubt that's many.

I have two more months until Senior year comes to a close and three weeks until AP testing so just wait for it, okay.

Special thanks to SilentInsomniac who still continues to help me even with my mediocre writing.


End file.
